Twenty Six Gateways to Alexander
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is a series of short stories written with twenty-six themes in alphabetical order. All the stories written here are AR, and are products of my imagination.
1. Achilles

Chapter 1: Achilles

'I am sorry Alexander, I am so sorry."

I whispered in his ear, but he seemed not to hear at all. He was crying so hard that it pained my heart.

"I am here Alexander, right by your side."

I whispered again, but he did not even look up at me.

"Please stop Alexander, it breaks my heart."

His fists were clenched so tight, and his whole body was shaking like a leaf in a whipping cool autumn wind. He looked so vulnerable like a little boy; the boy whom I fell in love with a long time ago. I shared the dream and passion with him, who believed in the myth and outlived the myth. It was so easy for me to follow him until the end, because I loved him unconditionally.

I caressed his golden threads, but he even did not shift.

"Look at me Alexander, please look at me!"

I raised my voice in frustration, but he did not respond. I wanted to hold him and comfort him so badly. I tried to gather him in my arms, but my arms just went right through his body. I helplessly watched him crawl up on the bed and lie by my shell. It was obvious that he did not recognize that I was here. All I could do was just watch him break.

I felt a great force suddenly pull me away. I tried to hold onto something, anything, but the effort was useless. I cried out in desperation.

"Alexander, don't let them take me! Alexander….!"

My surroundings became dimmer, and I was floating in nothingness. It was dark but I still could see. There was enough light to make out shapes just like at night with a full moon, except there was neither a moon nor a sky.

I heard a thump of water, and saw a dragon-tailed dog. It must be Cerberus who stood for an eternal guard. I knew where I was. I was at the bank of the river Styx, waiting for a boat to cross me over. With a faint sound of ripples, I saw a boat skim onto the shore. Charon reached to my hand, and I noticed that I was holding a coin in my palm. He snatched it as he pulled me on the boat. I looked back one more time wishing to find a way back, but all I saw was nothing but empty darkness.

I was on the journey of no return. I should not feel cold, yet I was freezing. I should not have tears, yet I was crying. It was funny that you still remembered those feelings without carrying the shell of your body. The boat moved in silence. The lost souls emerged to the surface trying to grab and get into the boat. Nevertheless, they faded in a thin mist right before they reached the boat. Their desperate expression gave me a chill, and I shivered in their silent screams.

Soon we arrived on the other side, and Charon pushed me off the boat. I was blinded by bright lights, and almost stumbled back in the river. Strong arms scooped me up to save me from the fall, and I noticed that I had my old body back except there were no scars. As my vision adjusted to the light, I saw the face of the person who was holding me.

I gasped and murmured, "Alexander?"

The golden locks shook from side to side. Now I saw the differences, this person was taller, and had piercing light blue eyes of summer sky. He spoke in a low voice as if he was afraid of frightening me.

"I am Achilles, and this is Patroclus." I saw another man whose eyes were the deepest color of emerald green standing right behind Achilles. So this was Patroclus whom I worshiped and tried to live up to. They smiled at me tenderly, and Achilles continued.

"Your Alexander will be here soon, very soon. But until then, we will keep you company to ease your pain."

"I know exactly how you feel, I was there. But he will come, and you will be with him again, forever, as my Achilles came to me," Patroclus assured me.

Achilles and Patroclus guided me deep into the Elysian field, the land of heroes ruled by Rhadamanthus. Gentle breezes caressed the tender grass of green waves. Flowers of all colors sparkled in the bright light, just like reflections of the sun on the dancing waves of the Aegean Sea. Thick canopies of trees cascaded cool shades around the crystal clear spring.

Achilles cupped my face with his warm hands, and spoke to me looking straight into my eyes; his gaze was soft and sincere.

"When your Alexander crosses the river, we all come here again to greet him. With four of us together, the world would finally be complete, and we will start a new myth. It will be the beginning of the new world in the Elysian field."

Now I felt my pain had eased. I whispered to myself in contentment, "Alexander, I will be waiting for you with our heroes; Achilles and Patroculus. Please be strong, and grieve no more as we will be together forever in this land of eternal love."

End


	2. Babylon

Chapter 2: Babylon

Babylon was intoxicating. She pulled you down deep into the pleasure of decadence, just like the irresistible sensation of rich Persian silk against your bare skin. Moist air from the Euphrates river carried a thick perfume of wild flowers through the gate of the gods, making all the mortals yearn with an endless desire. Babylon was indeed the passing domicile of playful gods. She never slept.

Alexander was not immune to her grip either, just like the grip of a giant serpent, the more he struggled to free himself, the stronger the force became to choke out his last breath. Alexander finally gave up the fight late into the night.

He sneaked out of his chamber wearing just loose Persian trousers and a thin gown of mint sea green. He swiftly walked a short distance along the corridor. His gown drifted behind him like everlasting waves of the ocean. He stopped when he arrived in front of a heavy wooden door decorated with mesmerizing carvings. He hesitated for a moment.

The guards were so well trained that they did not even raise an eyebrow. He opened the door, careful not to make any noise, and quietly slipped inside. To his surprise, he saw a lamp still burning in the room. Hephaistion was sitting at the table and writing a letter. He also wore Persian pants and a silk gown; but the color of his gown was the same as a clear azure sky.

Alexander moved behind of Hephaistion.

"To whom are you writing a letter? To Aristotle again?"

Hephaistion just nodded.

"It is late. Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It could, but I could not sleep. What about you? What are you doing up so late?"

"I could not sleep either." Alexander leaned down, and whispered into Hephaistion's shiny mane and inhaled the familiar scent while ghosting his hands over the chest. He enjoyed the touch of the smooth skin. Hephaistion let out a shaky breath. Alexander pulled him up to his feet, and turned him around. The blue flame was burning in his eyes. Alexander placed a passionate kiss on his lips, and then blew the lamp out.

"If we both cannot sleep, let's make the best out of it."

He guided Hephaistion to the bedchamber in the dim pewter ray of the half moon. The room looked rather mysterious with long shadows casted by drapes. Unfamiliarity intensified Alexander's excitement. It was almost like playing a new game. He felt as if he was a predator who was fumbling around a prey. He was so close, yet so far.

"Alexander, it is time to leave Babylon. The soldiers are seeking nothing but pleasure, and the Army's fighting spirit is weakening."

"Yes, soon, we will leave for the East very soon." Alexander mumbled and pushed Hephaistion down onto the thick embroidered cover of an enormous bed, and pinned him under his weight. He kissed him with full force causing Hephaistion to cry out in surprise.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion tried to push him away, but Alexander charged another hungry kiss. After a few attempts, Hephaistion finally succeeded in prying Alexander away.

"What is with you tonight?" Hephaistion managed to speak in between pants.

Alexander looked down at Hephaistion, and saw distress in his usually calm blue eyes. Alexander froze in terror. He saw the reflection of his face in Hephaistion's eyes. The ugly face that was unsightly distorted with lust and haughtiness looked right back at him from the depth of that azure sea. Alexander frowned. He could not believe that he himself had fallen into the trap of this corrupt city.

"Forgive me Hephaistion." Alexander loosened his grip on Hephaistion, and kissed him tenderly with love and care. This time, Hephaistion responded willingly.

"We will leave Babylon tomorrow." Alexander murmured into Hephaistion's neck. "But tonight, I will indulge myself in the pleasure of loving you." Hephaistion tightened his embrace in return. As the night of Babylon grew into the dawn, she finally closed her eyes for the first time since Alexander's Army entered her. Tomorrow, she would show them a different face.

End


	3. Chaeronea

Chapter 3: Chaeronea

The only sound in the air was occasional snorts and digging hoofs of restless horses. White morning mist slowly streamed through the plains of Chaeronea, revealing the hoplite infantry in patches on the other side of the field. One hundred fifty pairs of invincible solders stood there by the River Cephissus. They were the elite Sacred Band of Thebes, ready to fight and die for each other. The time froze, and the air stilled. It promised to be another hot summer day, despite the coolness of the dawn.

Hephaistion shifted, and looked to his right. He saw Alexander proudly mounted on his beloved Bucephalas, eager to prove his valiant act. He sat tall and square on his war stallion. He was Helios with his golden helmet and hair shining like a halo gathering all the dim lights of early morning.

Alexander looked back at him, nodding with a faint smile through the crack of his helmet before turning his head straight ahead again. Hephaistion returned his nod, but noticed that Alexander's smile did not reach to his eyes. His clear grey eyes were cold and calculating. It was evident that Alexander's mind was already set to the battlefield. Hephaistion also looked ahead where the enemies stood. He had only one purpose in his mind, to protect Alexander from any harm.

Philip made the signal to attack, and the Macedonian phalanx advanced. Alexander waited patiently. The battle was a fair match with neither side giving in. However, as the battle progressed, it became apparent that the Macedonian phalanx equipped with sarissas had a clear advantage over the Athenians' traditional infantry.

Alexander finally saw an opportunity to attack. A small gap appeared in the center of the confederate line, and he swiftly darted his cavalry. This was another weakness of the Athenian allied army; they lacked speed. Alexander slashed and cut through enemies furiously yet tactically without giving them a chance to recover. Hephaistion's mind was solely focused not to lose sight of Alexander.

When Alexander took down one of the soldiers of the Sacred Band, Hephaistion saw a strong warrior who was fighting by the fallen soldier ferociously swing his sword at Alexander. Hephaistion stepped in between Alexander and the warrior. He blocked the blow above his head; a sharp clinging sound echoed around the field. When they parted for the next move, Hephaistion pushed through his sword between the splits of the warrior's armor. To his surprise, there was only a little resistance as his sword cut into the guts. Warm slippery liquid coated his hand, causing him almost to lose his grip on the sword. He readjusted the grip, and slowly pulled it back.

Hephaistion's eyes met with the warrior's own. The dark orbs were filled with agony and pain, but he also saw a serene satisfaction at the very bottom of the pools. The warrior crumbled to the ground. He reached his hand to touch the wrist of the fallen solder with his last vigor. As the warmth of the warrior's blood left Hephaistion's hand, the warrior's life departed his body.

Kydoimos swept through between Theban and Athenian soldiers. They fled for their lives in confusion. Only the Sacred Band stayed and fought. Although they were surrounded and overwhelmed with the power of the Macedonian army, the Sacred Band refused to surrender. They held their ground, and fell one by one where they stood. All of them died except forty-six who were wounded and captured.

Hephaistion looked over the now quiet and calm battlefield, only the corpses heaped one upon another reminding him of what had happened here. They were all lovers like Alexander and Hephaistion. They fought fiercely and cohesively with ardent bonds. They fought for each other's honor and love. They did not fear death, but they feared to disappoint their lover, just like Hephaistion to Alexander. At the end, they all died refusing to leave each other's side. Life was so transient like an empty dream.

Hephaistion felt a faint brush on his forearm, and slowly turned his head. He met Alexander's worried gaze. He saw his reflection in Alexander's eyes; a pale resigned face was looking back at him. It was not the face of the brave warrior he wanted to be for Alexander, but of a weak melancholic solder who was lost.

Hephaistion straightened his posture, and smiled back at him. The worry disappeared from Alexander's eyes. If this was the price he had to pay to be with Alexander, he was more than willing to pay it. He was willing to push his personal feelings away for Alexander's glory. Hephaistion promised to himself that he would never show this weakness in front of Alexander and his Army for the rest of his life.

Alexander swung his arm around Hephaistion's shoulder, and Hephaistion slipped his arm around Alexander's waist. They started to walk back to the camp in unison. The Sacred Band perished on the field of Chaeronea, but the tradition would continue. Alexander and Hephaistion would honor them by carrying on their fortitude of devotion and love. The morning mist was now replaced with evening fog. The breezes ran over the field as if to wipe all the traces of human pretense. The field would stand still in eternity concealing the memory of lovers who fought and died.

End


	4. Delphi

Chapter 4: Delphi

"Do you think I am stupid?"

"What do you mean Alexander?" Hephaistion was puzzled with this sudden question.

They were riding a short distance from the camp to Delphi, a sanctuary of priestesses, and sacred land of followers of Apollo. A narrow path snaked around the side of Mount Parnassos. Cypress and olive trees dotted the slopes and serenity draped over the atmosphere. It was already late in November, but the air was still warm with breezes from the Gulf of Corinth.

"Do you think it is stupid to seek an assurance from an oracle?"

Hephaistion looked at Alexander and grinned, "You are not doing this for yourself, are you?"

"Oh?" Alexander raised his eyebrow, curious to hear what Hephaistion had to say.

"You are getting this prophetic guidance from the oracle to ease the anxiety of the Army, aren't you? You know that the soldiers will be more comfortable if they know the gods' blessing is with our king."

"That is true, at least that was how it started. But, as we come near this place, I cannot help feeling anxious myself, as if this will actually reveal the fate."

"Truly, this place is somewhat mystical. The beauty of the site is almost overwhelming, so that it makes me feel so small and insignificant. No wonder the gods called this place the navel of the world. But you are Alexander, and I am certain that you will find a way to make the oracle to give the sign you seek." Hephaistion chuckled.

Alexander rolled his eyes, and smiled at Hephaistion, thinking that he did not really need any assurances from anybody; all he needed was Hephaistion, who could give him the best advice with full understanding. Hephaistion returned a warm smile.

Soon they arrived at an open area. A beautiful circular theater appeared in front of them. This was not the usual way to enter the sanctuary, but they took a back road just to be cautious. Alexander and Hephaistion dismounted, and gave the reins to one of the guards who accompanied them. They sat down on a stone seat and looked down at the majestic Temple of Apollo where the giant python slain by the god lay underneath. A golden statue of Apollo shone in the sun, and an eternal flame was burning on the hearth. As Hephaistion described, the view was breath taking.

However, the place was rather deserted, where it was usually crowded with all kinds of people, both peasants and royal who wanted to know when to plant crops, when to begin a journey, whether to go into a battle, or whom to marry. But, today was not the day when the oracle gave any prophecies.

Alexander stood up, and slowly walked down the slope. Hephaistion followed him in silence. They strolled, while taking in the beauty of the site, to the Castalian springs, which were located on the opposite side of the Temple. Seven jets from lion heads poured crystal clear streams into a marble base. They knelt on the edge of the base to wet their hair, and washed themselves thoroughly. Shivers ran through their spines as ice-cold water trickled down their napes.

Feeling refreshed and energized, Alexander and Hephaistion walked toward the Temple to meet with a nervous priest. As they closed the gap, the priest protested in a small voice.

"King Alexander, I am afraid that the Pythia won't be available to talk to the god. It is not the seventh of the month."

"Maybe not for anybody else, but I am Alexander. I am sure the god will find a way to talk to her." Hephaistion tried very hard to keep a straight face.

Alexander looked at the priest with piercing cold eyes. Nobody could escape his gaze or deny him. The old priest's face became very white, and he bowed to Alexander.

"Please give us some time, as she needs to go through the ritual to prepare."

Alexander nodded in agreement.

They waited in front of the Temple for a while, but it seemed to be taking forever. Hephaistion broke away, and started to walk to the edge of the cliff. He was curious to see the spectacle of the view. As he came to the edge, he flinched, smelling a mixture of fish like odor and blood. It made him dizzy.

"Hephaistion! Don't fall!"

Alexander rushed to Hephaistion, and grabbed him by the waist. Alexander turned him around, and looked at Hephaistion worriedly. Hephaistion looked back at him with still partly unfocused eyes. His normally bright blue eyes were clouded with uncertainty.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I think so. The smell made me dizzy." Hephaistion shook his head.

"What smell? I do not smell anything." Alexander sniffed the air, still holding Hephaistion tight.

Hephaistion imitated Alexander, and sniffed the air sharply for a couple of times.

"It's gone now, but I am certain that there was this foul smell…."

"King Alexander! The Pythia is ready for you." The priest called out and interrupted their conversation.

Alexander took Hephaistion's arm, and guided him back to the Temple. They stepped down to the lower chamber. A small woman was sitting on a gilded tripod next to the chasm. Her dark hair now mostly grey was loosely tied at her back mismatching with a shiny wrinkled face. She had to be old to become a Pythia, but it was hard to tell her age. She sat there with her eyes closed, and chewing laurel leaves.

They waited unwearyingly, but there was no sign of her speaking. Hephaistion sensed Alexander's patience running out very quickly. Alexander coughed to draw attention to himself, but the Pythia did not even stir. He was ready to step into the adyton. Hephaistion held him back. It was then the Pythia opened her eyes. Her dark pupils were so fully dilated that they took over the whole orbs. They did not look like human eyes at all. Both Alexander and Hephaistion gasped at this eerie sight.

She spat out the leaves, and spoke looking Alexander straight in the eye.

"You are unbeatable." It was so clear that the priest did not have to interpret.

Alexander's face lightened up. "That's the prophecy I expected to hear. Thank you mighty god Apollo."

The Pythia now shifted the gaze to Hephaistion with an uncanny smile on her face. Hephaistion froze. She repeated in a very low voice without taking an eye from him.

"King Alexander, he is invincible as long as you are by his side. But remember, he is not the only one who desires you."

She spoke in very soft voice, Hephaistion did not know if he had heard her correctly. Alexander was so excited by her words that he did not notice her second foretelling. He pushed Hephaistion to the exit.

"Let's go back and celebrate. Our mission is complete."

In the evening back at the camp, Alexander announced the prophecy in front of the whole Army. The soldiers went crazy with joy. Now the gods were on their side. The spirit and morale of the camp rose high. Everybody was now ready for the expedition to the East. Alexander treated them with a feast and good wine.

Uneasiness lingered in Hephaistion's mind, but he pushed it away. It was a memorable night for Alexander after all. He forced himself to forget all about it, and joined the rest of the army in a celebrating mood. They ate, drank, sang, and danced. It had been a while since the soldiers had had this much fun. The feast went on for a long time.

When it finally started to wind down, and most of the soldiers left to retire to their own tents, Alexander signaled Hephaistion to follow. He opened the flap of his tent for Hephaistion to enter first. As soon as they were both in, Alexander gave Hephaistion a passionate kiss.

"You know Hephaistion, I do not need an oracle to give me a prophecy to go on. All I need is you. As long as you are by my side, I can face anything."

Hephaistion returned a hungry kiss as if he could erase the sinister memory from his mind by kissing Alexander. They made a slow yet fervent love, and Hephaistion gladly drowned himself in the pool of indulgence.

That night, Hephaistion had a dream. He was standing at the edge of the cliff, just like when he was at Delphi earlier in the day. The place was dark. He could feel the warm air blowing up on his face, but could hardly make out the shape surrounding him. Then, he smelled that odor; the foul smell which made him dizzy. He looked around to find the source of the smell. All of sudden, a big head of a python appeared in front of him. It was lazily swinging its head from side to side. It stared at him with the same eyes as the Pythia in a trance.

He tried to run, but his feet were frozen as if they had grown roots. The python moved so close to him that its slithering tongue was almost touching his nose. The foul smell hit his senses; the nausea and dizziness were overwhelming. He felt the soil beneath him crumbling, and his body started to fall down into the dark of nothingness. He tried to call Alexander's name, but he could not find his voice.

A strong hand grabbed his arm, and stopped the fall. He looked up, and saw a figure with golden hair above him. Apollo was the first thought that came to his mind, but he realized it was actually his Alexander. As he was pulled up to safety, he woke up. Alexander was looking at him, still with his hand locked tight on Hephaistion's arm. They looked into each other's eyes, and understood. They did not need a word. They knew that they had shared the same dream. Alexander pulled Hephaistion in a tight embrace, and whispered into his damp hair.

"I did smell it, Hephaistion. I will not allow anybody or anything to take you away from me. You belong to me, as I belong to you."

They held onto each other for a long time. At least, they had won the battle tonight. As long as they had each other, there was nothing to be afraid of. They were invincible together as the oracle of Delphi had predicted.

End


	5. Euphrates

Chapter 5: Euphrates

"Alexander!" Hephaistion exclaimed in protest.

"No, Hephaistion, I have already decided. You will leave with Perdiccas tomorrow morning, and you will send a correspondence daily on the progress. There is nothing more to discuss."

Hephaistion could not say anything but comply with those final words from Alexander.

"Yes, my King Alexander." Hephaistion stressed the word 'King' and bowed deeply. He looked Alexander in the eyes before leaving his tent. Despite the calm mask he put on, Alexander could see the flame of the furious anger burning behind his blue eyes. They became so dark that they almost looked violet in color. Alexander hesitated for a moment. He had seen Hephaistion's eyes turned to this color only once in the past.

~~~**~~~**~~~

It was when they were still in Mieza. Alexander and Hephaistion were under Aristotle as tutor along with a few other sons of nobles. Being different and new, Hephaistion was always the target of teasing and mocking. They teased how he spoke with an Athenian accent, and how elegantly he carried himself. Gaining the approval and attention of Alexander from the first day did not help either. They were curious, but at the same time they were jealous of this new comer, who was obtaining not only the prince's attention but also their master Aristotle's.

Cassander was the worst of all. His sharp tongue found a way to crawl under the skin of Hephaistion almost every day. Hephaistion counterattacked once in a while, but most of the time, he managed to ignore the cruel remarks. One day, Alexander was coming out of the school late. He had had some heated discussion with Aristotle over the traits of the most effective leaders. Everybody had already gone by the time he finished the conversation with his master. Alexander hurried to catch up with the others.

When he came close to their sleeping quarters, he heard Hephaistion's voice.

"No, Cassander. That is not true."

"Yes, it is. And you know it!" Cassander was almost shrieking.

"Perhaps if I were you, but I am not you." Hephaistion stated calmly.

All of a sudden Alexander saw Cassander leap to Hephaistion, and punch his mouth. A thread of blood trickled down from the corner of Hephaistion's mouth. As soon as Alexander saw the red string on Hephaistion, he was lost. He jumped to Cassander knocking him to the ground, sat on his chest, and punched him in the face. As he raised his fist to punch him again, he was caught by the wrist.

When he looked up, he met with Hephaistion's furious eyes. He was so angry that Alexander could see the tears forming on simmering violet eyes; the same color he just saw.

"Alexander, I can fight my own fight. I do not need protection from the prince." Hephaistion pressed out the words between his clenched teeth.

Hephaistion did not talk to him for the next three days. As a matter of fact, he did not talk to Alexander until he apologized and promised him that he would never again take over Hephaistion's fight.

~~~**~~~**~~~

Alexander reasoned to himself. This was different. This was not just a fight among friends, but to protect Hephaistion's life. Ever since they shared the dream on the night they visited the oracle of Delphi, Alexander could not help but worry for Hephaistion. He was so afraid of the mysterious creature that would take his Hephaistion away that he had to eliminate any possibilities, which might cause him a fatal harm.

Now they were getting closer to the land of Darius, Alexander suspected that they might face a major confrontation with the Persians. He knew that Hephaistion would be the first one to throw his life in front of the enemy to protect him, and Alexander could not take any chances. He came up with a brilliant idea of sending Hephaistion on a safer mission, building the bridge over the Euphrates River. It obviously did not settle well with Hephaistion. Alexander sighed deeply.

Next morning, Hephaistion and Perdiccas left for Thapsacus with a few engineers and a small group of elite soldiers. Perdiccas tried to distract Hephaistion from the gloomy mood, but nothing seemed to help. Hephaistion did not talk at all except for giving simple orders for his soldiers until they reached the river. The more he thought about it, the more Hephaistion became furious. He felt his honor was ripped off, and his dignity was reduced to a mere nothing. He was no longer Patroclus to Alexander's Achilles.

It was mid day when they arrived at the bank of the Euphrates River. They breathed deeply with the relief from the heat. Shade in the forest of palm trees, and the cool breeze from the river were welcome after the march in the scorching heat. They quickly set up a camp deep into the wood away from the edge of the bank. It was then Hephaistion noticed thick smoke coming from the opposite bank. It spread along the river in a wide stretch before drifting off in the general direction of Babylon.

Hephaistion's eyes met with Perdiccas' puzzled ones. He grinned, and gestured Perdiccas to follow before walking closer to the bank. As they approached the bank, the wind carried a voice from the other side.

"That will do!"

Shocked, Perdiccas looked at Hephaistion with wide eyes. The voice was apparently from the one of the Greeks.

"Now we are in action. Darius must have sent his force here to prepare for Alexander's invasion. They must burn the royal road leading to Babylon to force Alexander to take the northern path. From the fact that they have at least some Greeks on their side, I suspect it might be Mazaeus on the other side."

Perdiccas looked at Hephaistion in bewilderment. Not many generals noticed Hephaistion's impeccable skills of analysis, planning and judgment due to their clouded eyes of jealousy; it never failed to impress Perdiccas. Hephaistion continued.

"Come, Perdiccas. We have lots to do before Alexander gets here." Perdiccas noticed that Hephaistion's mood had changed very drastically, and was happy to see him full of life again.

Next morning, Hephaistion told the engineers to double the materials.

"What are you thinking?" Perdiccas asked curiously.

"I have an idea." Hephaistion's cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"You saw what the Persians were doing? I believe Darius is hesitating to confront. He is not in a mode of attack, but of defense. This is the chance for us to show them our power and intimidation. I'd like to let them know who they are dealing with and plant a doubt in their mind."

"So, what is your plan?"

"We are going to build not only one but two bridges. It would show how grand Alexander's army is."

Perdiccas could not help smiling at this bold idea. He told himself that Alexander and Hephaistion thought alike when it came to war tactics.

Alexander's heart was heavy. He received a correspondence from Hephaistion every day as he demanded, but it was nothing but a simple progress report on building a bridge. Amount of material used, the length of the bridge completed, numbers of man hours spent, along with the expenses for the day filled the space. There was not even a word of asking how Alexander was doing. The lack of action amplified his regrets. There was not even one small confrontation with the Persians since Alexander sent Hephaistion and Perdiccas on the mission.

When Alexander was about three days away from where Hephaistion was building a bridge, Parmenion brought a scroll from Darius to Alexander's tent where all his generals gathered. Alexander could see an uncontainable excitement seeping through this old veteran general. Parmenion handed the scroll to Alexander in silence. All the generals were waiting patiently until Alexander finished reading.

"Darius is offering ten thousands talents along with the land; west part of Euphrates River, and his daughter as an exchange for a peace."

"Well Alexander, what are you going to do? It is a very reasonable offering. I would take it if I were you." Parmenion commented with no hesitation.

Alexander smiled at him, and answered.

"I would take it too if I were you, Parmenion." Alexander chuckled, amused with his answer, but he soon stopped to see none of his generals were even smiling. They were all stood there seriously with puzzled expressions on their faces. Alexander had never felt so lonely, and wished Hephaistion was there. Hephaistion would understand. He could almost see him standing with his lips sucked in between his teeth, looking down, trying very hard to contain his laugh.

Alexander wrote a letter to Hephaistion that night, telling him what Darius offered for a peace, and that they were only three days behind.

_Old Parmenion said, "I would accept, were I Alexander", and then I replied, "I too were I Parmenion."_

_Nobody even showed a crack of smile to this. Hephaistion, now I realize my mistake. I wish you were here. It is a lonely life indeed when you have nobody who understands you._

When Hephaistion read Alexander's conversation with Parmenion, he laughed. It was so Alexander. His heart swelled in anticipation of seeing him in a day or so, and he almost gave in when he read the rest. His heart went out to Alexander, but he tightened the grip on his emotions. He had yet to prove his position to Alexander.

Next morning, Hephaistion visited Perdiccas' tent with three guards behind him.

"Let's have a walk Perdiccas."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to test the bridge."

Perdiccas followed Hephaistion. By now, he knew that Hephaistion would not give any details until he was ready. The bridges were almost complete. They had left just the last sections of the pontoon bridges in fear of them being destroyed by the enemies as soon as they let cross them over to the other side. Hephaistion freely walked to the middle of the bridge. Although they had not heard any Greek spoken on the other side, Hephaistion was well aware that Mazaeus was listening to any conversations that would carry.

"I think we are safe here." Hephaistion stated cautiously.

"Perdiccas, I received important information from Alexander yesterday. Darius is ready to make a peace. He offered Alexander the land west of the Euphrates along with ten thousands talents. He even offered his own daughter. He has no intention of standing behind his allies to fight. I am certain that he would be the first one to abandon his army to save his own life. Now, the good news for us is Alexander is very close. From his letter, I suspect that he would arrive here before sun set. Then, we all cross the river from those two bridges, and we will attack them from two sides. Our enemy is no match for Alexander's great force."

Hephaistion glanced at the bank, and smiled satisfyingly when he saw two soldiers hiding behind the palm tree hurry back to their camp. By mid morning, they heard them moving away shouting "Alexander is coming." Mazaeus had decided that it would be wiser for him to retreat to Babylon to protect his city, rather than confronting the massed army of Alexander with no apparent reinforcement to be received from Darius. Perdicass was amazed. Hephaistion had just won the battle without fighting.

When Alexander's army arrived at the river, the sun was just about to set. Perdiccas greeted him with astonishing news. The whole army cheered with excitement. The recognition finally sunk into each solder's mind; this invasion of vast Persia was not an impossible task, but realistically achievable. Alexander hurried to Hephaistion's tent to make amends, repeating the words he practiced during the journey in his mind. His heart deflated when he saw no sign of Hephaistion in the tent. He closed the flap behind him, and stood there for a while.

His face lit up, and he started to walk towards the riverbank, almost running in the midst, he had an idea where Hephaistion was. He slowed down when he saw a slender frame sitting on the bridge, facing upstream of the ample river watching the sunset. His feet were dangled into the lazy stream; his hair was shining gently gathering the soft lights of the setting sun. It reminded him of old days at the pool of the palace in Pella. Alexander felt his heart tighten up, but contained himself and slowly walked toward him. He sat in silence beside him.

Alexander felt Hephaistion tense. He looked at his hard profile. Hephaistion's jaw was clenched tight, and his bright eyes were staring at the empty space in front of him. Alexander's mind went blank, and he forgot every word he practised to say. He just spoke from his heart.

"I am so sorry Hephaistion, but I was truly scared of losing you."

"Alexander, you cannot lose what you do not have. When you sent me away, you pushed me out of your dream. I was no longer Patroclus to your Achilles."

"I recognize that now. I was wrong. I sent you to build a bridge, but I realized that I lost the bridge to my own."

Hephaistion looked at Alexander for the first time. Alexander continued.

"Hephaistion, you are the bridge to the real world for me. You are the one who connects my dream to the reality. I need you by my side to help me cross to the world of reality, and help the others to cross to my world of dream. Without you, I am lost alone in my own world of dream."

Hephaistion splashed the water with his foot in the air. Each tiny drop enfolded the setting sun inside, creating a golden shower over them. A few drops landed on Alexander and Hephaistion's cheeks, mingling with tears. They wiped them off from each other's faces.

"God, I missed you." Alexander whispered still caressing Hephaistion's cheek. Hephaistion smiled tenderly, and whispered back. "So did I."

They naturally closed their gaps and kissed each other on the lips. A subtle breeze carried a strand of Hephaistion' s silky hair onto Alexander's cheek, tickling him playfully. Alexander felt his world became complete again. He understood that he could not shield Hephaistion from fate, but he could fight together with Hephaistion to achieve their dream. Alexander pulled Hephaistion to his feet, and walked back to his tent. There was some amendment yet to be done.

End


	6. Farah

Farah

When Alexander's royal Shield Bearers rushed into the tent, shoved him violently and arrested him, Philotas was in total surprise. He just looked at them with questioning eyes, understanding they would not give out any information. Two strong Shield Bearers took him by the arms, and carried him out. Everybody in the camp looked at him curiously. It was not an everyday thing to see a high-ranking officer like Philotas under the arrest of Shield Bearers.

He was taken straight to a tent in a secluded area. They chained him to a post, and left. Anger rushed into his mind. He was a general with high regard both from family and military standards; they had no right to treat him in this manner without any explanations. As he calmed down, his anger slowly turned into fear, a fear of being forced to face uncertainty. It was also unsettling that his father was away. He closed his eyes, and fought the urge to scream.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Alexander was taking a bath when one of his pages brought Philotas' page into his tent. The page's cheeks were flushed and his dark eyes were nervously scanning everywhere. It was obvious that the boy was very disturbed, and he was terrified to meet the king. It must have taken an enormous courage for him to come up here.

"I am sorry to disturb you my King, but Hermes here has an important matter to tell you."

Alexander's page announced and nudged Hermes. The boy was still in silence.

Hephaistion shifted, facing the young boys, and signaled to Alexander's page to leave before encouraging Hermes to speak.

"What urgent issue do you need to tell the King?"

His calm voice made the boy settle his gaze upon him. Hephaistion was sitting on a stool by the bathtub with a small wet cloth in his hand. He must have been helping Alexander bathe. The upper part of his chiton was undone, and draped down to the floor from his slender figure. The smooth and well-toned chest was glowing moistly from the steam settled on his skin. Hermes lost himself in the sight, and stared at Hephaistion intensely. Alexander was enjoying watching this effect of Hephaistion, which never seemed to fail.

"You can talk freely now."

Alexander broke the silence smiling at Hermes. The boy slowly turned his eyes to Alexander. The king was relaxed in the tub, his muscular body was stretched out, and his usually sharp eyes held gentle shadows. Hermes had heard from the king's pages how he was different in private with Hephaistion around, but he had never understood what they meant until now. The King looked like a wild lion being tamed under the spell of Ishtar. His tender eyes hungrily roamed over Hephaistion every now and then even while Hermes was in his presence.

"Did you lose your tongue?" Hephaistion chuckled. Hermes blushed, and slowly opened his mouth.

"I have waited for three days, but I cannot wait any more. I was so afraid that it might be too late if I waited any longer." He gulped for air, and continued.

"I heard this from a soldier. And he heard it from others, so I am not sure how accurate it is. It may be just a rumor, but if it was true, I did not know what to do."

"Calm yourself, you are not making any sense. When, and what exactly did you hear, and from who?" Hephaistion interjected sensing Alexander's growing impatience.

Hermes took a deep breath and started all over again, this time more cautiously.

"I heard this from a soldier whose name is Cebalimus, a Macedonian solder. His brother is a lover of Dimnus, another Macedonian solder, and Dimnus told him about this plot, a plot to kill King Alexander in three days."

Alexander and Hephaistion exchanged an alarming glance. Hermes continued,

"It was supposed to be kept secret, but Cebalimus was scared, and he told me. I immediately reported to my lord Philotas. I asked him everyday if he had a chance to talk to you when he came back from the meeting, but each time, his answer was that the King was busy, and he could not bring it out. " Hermes hesitated a little, but continued.

"He also told me that it was just a silly joke, as nobody in the camp would ever make such a stupid move. But it has been already three days, and I could not keep it to myself any longer."

Hermes said it in one breath as if he would lose his courage if he stopped in the middle. His cheeks were even more flushed, and his eyes were now looking at Alexander with uncertainty.

Alexander smiled at the boy and assured him.

"You did the right thing to come here to tell me, Hermes, thank you. We may have to ask you more questions later, but you can leave for now. Do not tell anybody about this yet. "

Hermes nodded and smiled in relief. He bowed to Alexander, and left the tent.

As soon as Philotas' page left, Alexander got out of the bath. His expression was dark.

"What do you think I should do, Hephaistion?"

Alexander mumbled deep in thought while putting a fresh chiton. He could not believe that anybody would plan such a thing. He was certain that all were with him especially after Gaugamela. He had proven that the conquest of Persia was possible, and he did bring glory to Macedonia after all. Alexander felt he was abruptly attacked at his feet when he thought the defense was high and safe from outside enemies.

"First of all, we should arrest Dimnus, and question Cebalimus and his brother. "

Alexander nodded, "I will arrange a meeting with the other Generals as well. This matter should not be taken lightly."

Alexander called the guards to order the arrest of Dimnus, and sent a page for the generals. Hephaistion's heart ached seeing Alexander's hardened expression on his face.

When Alexander explained what he had heard from Philotas' page to other generals, the assembly was in uproar. Craterus was the first to agree to arrest Philotas. Philotas was not well received by the other generals because of his arrogant nature, but Craterus particularly did not hide his abhorrence. It was all a matter of power struggles. Although Craterus had a secure position by Alexander's side, Philotas held the higher ranking in the army, along with the influence of his father Parmenion. Ptolemy did not have as strong an opinion against Philotas as Craterus did, but he agreed that Philotas should be arrested and questioned just as a precaution.

Perdiccas argued against this, stating nothing had been proven or concrete. It was painful for him to think that a long-time friend and comrade would plan such a betrayal. The meeting was not going anywhere. This was what Alexander was afraid of the most; the separation and division of his force. Whichever the decision was, some would feel aggrieved, and that was bad for unity. Alexander knew very well that the superior officer's attitude affected his whole unit. Somehow, he had to bring this whole assembly to an agreement. When everybody had spilled out his opinions, and the heated arguments came to a halt just for a moment, Hephaistion spoke in a soft yet articulating firm voice looking straight at Alexander.

"Does a lion wait to be attacked?"

The words had stricken them like a thunderbolt of Zeus. They looked at each other.

"You are right, Hephaistion."

Alexander nodded to him. He immediately knew exactly what he had to do. It did not matter if the scheme was just gossip. The important fact was that conspiracy had found ground to sprout and had been brought into the daylight. A guard came rushing into the tent, announcing that Dimnus just took his own life before they had a chance to arrest him. Now they had lost the only reliable source of the conspiracy, but at the same time, the rumor moved one step closer to reality.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Philotas heard commotions outside of his tent. Soldiers' screams scuttled around.

"Dimnus is dead! He killed himself!"

Philotas' heart stopped its beat for a moment. So this was what it was all about ; the stupid gossip he had heard from his page a couple days ago. The thing he did not understand was the reason why he was arrested. He searched in his mind for the flaw he might have done, but did not find any. Each time when he had tried to bring the subject on the table, it seemed more important issues had to be addressed. He honestly did not think the rumor was reliable; for God's sake, it was discussed in lovers' bed. Dimnus must have been trying to impress his lover. The subject had simply slipped out of his mind. But now Dimnus had killed himself, Philotas understood that the situation did not look bright for him.

Hephaistion entered the tent. Philotas was pleased to see this gentle natured companion of Alexander's. He knew that Hephaistion would understand, and let him explain the truth to Alexander.

"Hephaistion! Am I glad to see you! Let me see Alexander and explain to him. I did not do anything."

"Point exactly. You did not do anything, although you were given a report of conspiracy."

Hephaistion replied in a detached voice. He looked at Philotas with icy cold blue eyes, and continued.

"It is not about what you did or did not. I t is the matter of loyalty. Do you honestly think you were completely loyal to Alexander? Your page Hermes came to see Alexander to warn him. He was not certain about the credibility of the information, but he was afraid of taking any risks of Alexander being hurt. I believe it shows the true loyalty."

Philotas looked at Hephaistion with horrified eyes. This was not the same Hephaistion he had known from his childhood. This was a totally different, cold and calculating pragmatist. He did not see a trace of that tender almost shy boy he remembered. Philotas thought that people change. He also realized that he had changed, as well. As Hephaistion merely pointed out, he had lost the loyalty to Alexander without recognizing it. He no longer shared the dream of Alexander. Hephaistion turned to his back to leave, and Philotas did not see a stray tear roll out of Hephaistion's pained eyes.

Like a lion, the king of beasts, Alexander made the first move. Next day, he executed Philotas and everyone else whose names came out as being associated with the conspiracy. He also sent messengers to Parmenion in Hamadan, and had him killed as well. When they were ready to leave this cursed city, Farah, a strong gust twirled up the dusts in the air, as if to erase the rotten memory. Alexander exclaimed as he turned Bucephalas to the east.

"I rename this city as Prophthasia, Anticipation!"

End


	7. Gedrosia

Chapter 7: Gedrosia

If it had not been so bright, Hephaistion would have thought that they were in Hades. The ray of the mid day sun was so strong that the vision was distorted by rising haze. They had marched through the valley of rocks and pebbles, and so far, they were lucky to find just enough pool of stale water at the end of the journey. Then, the scenery had changed all of a sudden. They were now faced with a new and more difficult challenge. Dry yellow sands shifted like fluid under their feet. Both beasts and humans sank deeply in this trap of desolateness with each step, making it almost impossible for them to advance. The heat around them was unbearable, and there was not even a drop of water within sight.

Alexander was about a horse length ahead of Hephaistion, refusing to look back, and sitting straight on his stallion despite a severe wound he had received on his chest, which still had not fully healed. His blond hair turned almost platinum in color baked under the glittering sun. Hephaistion put his hand over his moist brow to see the distance ahead. There was nothing, but a vast sea of sands; it was so eerie that it looked almost beautiful. Time stopped after the storm, leaving the trace of perfect patterns on the sand dunes. His mare stumbled. Hephaistion dismounted , realizing that this would be her limit. She could not carry the extra weight. When his feet touched the soft surface, he felt an intense heat under him even through the thick soles of his boots. His mind traveled back to the beginning of this madness.

~~***~~***~~

The generals gathered at Alexander's tent to discuss the plan to go back to their new home, Babylon. They were all excited and cheerful with this welcome change. It had been over ten years since they left Pella, and although the expedition was a great success and rewarding, men needed a real compensation; some life with their families before continuing any further. Alexander understood the limitation, and finally agreed to break off from the expedition, and go home.

"Nearchus, you will sail down the Indus River, and go along the shore of the Indian Ocean to transport some supplies for us. Craterus, you lead your company to the northern mountain route, and meet with us in Carmania. And the rest of you will come with me through Gedrosia."

"Gedrosia! It is insane. " Ptolemy protested instantly. " Most of the areas are uninhabited, barren and desert. Nobody ever succeeded to go by that route. Semiramis and Cyrus the Great are the only ones who crossed, and that barely, and with great sacrifice. They almost lost their own lives there."

"Exactly! That is why, I, Alexander will conquer the route."

Even if they did not agree, nobody argued any more. They all knew that once the king's mind was made up, nothing could change it. They all left the tent in a gloomy mood, far different from the one when they entered. Some of them seriously believed that Alexander was trying to punish them for not following him any further.

Hephaistion waited until all the generals had left.

"Why can't you take a safer route with Craterus? The purpose of this journey is not confrontation, but a safe trip home."

"I know. I may be wrong, and it could cost me a great deal. But when somebody says that it is not possible, I just have to challenge it. If I succeed, I would be the first one to conquer Gedrosia." Alexander grinned mischievously.

Hephaistion let out a big sigh. He did not agree, but he understood.

~~***~~***~~

One of the cavalry soldiers made a great effort to come up to Alexander. He was carefully carrying an upside down helmet half-filled with water. He dismounted, and presented the helmet to Alexander.

"Sire, this is the last water we have."

Alexander took the helmet, and looked into the contents for a moment. Cool liquid danced in the helmet, reflecting the golden rays of the baking sun, inviting to be consumed. Alexander swallowed the dry saliva. Everybody's eyes were glued on him. He slowly looked back. There were endless lines of people and animals spread out miles away. They were all thirsty, hungry, and tired. His eyes settled back to the helmet in his hands; so little for so much need. Alexander searched for Hephaistion's eyes, and when he met with those blue eyes cooler than the water he had, he gradually tilted the helmet, until all the contents disappeared into the sands.

Everybody gasped, except Hephaistion. Hephaistion held Alexander's gaze with a faint smile on his cracked lips. Alexander knew that he had approval from Hephaistion. He could have drunk it all himself. Nobody would have complained. He was the king, and they brought it to him after all. Or he could have shared with Hephaistion and other generals, but again, he knew that Hephaistion would never approve such favoritism. The water was too little to share even among those who were at the edge of Hades. Alexander made a decision, if everybody cannot have it, then nobody should; he returned it to nonentity.

They continued the slow painful march. When Hephaistion looked at Alexander, he was further ahead. Hephaistion tried to keep up with him, but his tired body refused to move any faster. He knew that if he lost his footing, he had no energy left to get back on his feet. He clung to his mare tight, and closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would ease the pounding aches in his head. The strong sun still shone through his closed lids, turning everything crimson in color.

The mare stumbled with this sudden shift of the weight, and jerked Hephaistion along with her. Hephaistion lost his balance and fell on the sand. Hot sand burned his cheek, and he felt his mare nudging his shoulder, but he could not even open his eyes. He was so exhausted that all he wanted was just to rest. He barely heard Alexander calling his name in the distance. He was lifted, and the last thing he remembered was a familiar scent coming from a person who carried him.

When Hephaistion crossed over the line of unconsciousness for a brief moment, he thought he was back in Mieza, carried by Alexander's horse when he was injured. The surroundings were too familiar; terrible headache, warm body behind him, and the sense of security. He groaned in pain. He felt Alexander squeeze his left hand, and noticed it was tightly interlaced with Alexander's. He returned a faint squeeze before darkness took over once more.

Alexander was worried and alarmed. When he held Hephaistion's hand, he noticed that it was not even sweating. His body was burning against his. Remorse crept in and doubts propagated in his mind. He regretted his action earlier. He wondered if he was too arrogant. Maybe he should have kept the water; it could have saved Hephaistion, even if it made him angry when he found out that he was given the last drop of water. Alexander had a doubt about choosing this challenging route for the first time on the journey. He questioned to himself if it was really worth trying, and what it proved if the result was to lose Hephaistion. He felt his own wound from the arrow start to ache. The only sure thing he knew was that he could not continue the journey without Hephaistion.

Alexander was jerked with a sudden increased speed of his stallion. The beast was now moving with a purpose. Alexander looked ahead, and saw an oasis in front. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that it was not an illusion. When he was certain that the sight in front of him was real, Alexander shouted to the caravan.

"Water!"

The voice was merely a whisper coming out from his dry throat. He swallowed, and tried again with a great effort. This time the word was heard. He listened as the message was passed down followed by a roar, almost as loud as a war cry.

Alexander never imagined that the lush color of green could be so soothing, the sense of joy gradually seeped in from his eyes to his soul. His horse stopped at the edge of the water pool, and started to gobble. Alexander pulled him back after several good swallows. He dismounted and carefully lowered the unconscious Hephaistion onto the soft ground. He removed Hephaistion's breastplate and boots before taking off his own. He then carried him to the water pool, and rested him between his legs on his chest. He closed his eyes. The cool water was reviving every single cell in his body. It even seemed to ease the pain of his old wound.

Hephaistion groaned.

"Are we back in Edessa?", asked the raspy voice.

"No, we are still in the desert, but we found an oasis."

Alexander let a trickle of water fall from his fingertip onto Hephaistion's dry peeling lips. He gently pushed his matted hair off his face, patting it with his wet hand. Hephaistion squinted open his eyes, and smiled.

"Thank Zeus, you are back." Alexander whispered and leaned to kiss Hephaistion on his lips. Hephaistion responded with a gentle curl under his touch. Alexander squeezed Hephaistion's hand hard.

He looked around with teary eyes, and saw all his soldiers were almost hysterically sharing the joy with their loved ones, and noticed that the ones who were not with their lovers were looking at them longingly. Happiness and pride swelled up in his heart.

He remembered a small tribe he had encountered along the coastline during this journey. They were savages who grew their nails and hair since their birth. They ate only raw fish and drank seawater. They were so different from any other humans he had ever seen. Alexander came to a realization of his endless saga of expedition. The world was so vast and unlimited. There was so much more left for him to conquer. However, he understood that now was the time to recoup and to renew the foundation of love.

They stayed at the oasis for two days before heading to Salmus in Carmania. The food was not abundant, but they could refill enough supply and most importantly plenty of fresh water. Looking at the busily working soldiers, Hephaistion felt something had changed in the army. He could see the unbreakable confidence on each soldier's face. He smiled with amusement. Alexander had done it again by pushing them to the limit. He showed them the most difficult and satisfying conquest; the conquest against their own demon. Now Alexander restored even stronger loyalty and trust among those who had survived. Alexander never failed to amaze him.

The rest of the journey was as hard, but the spirit of the army stayed high. It also helped that they now could march during the night to avoid the scorching sun during the day, knowing not major obstacles were on the way,. When they finally reached Salmus, they were greeted by Craterus and an overwhelming supply of food and wine sent by northern satrapies. They celebrated their survival and success with a banquet. Although the sacrifice had been heavy, they had managed the march through the impossible land where nobody had ever done it on this scale. Everything tasted so good. Meat and vegetables had most enhanced flavors, and the wine was potent and sweet. It suited for the celebration of their lives.

Alexander gathered his Chiliarch in his arms and kissed him passionately, surprising but delighting Hephaistion with the sudden change. After almost four months march in the harsh Gedrosian dessert, Alexander did not want to hold back his love anymore. He simply wanted to celebrate life with the one he most loved. The soldiers, who went through the ordeal with them, gave a warm look of support. If the rest of the army did not like it, they just had to get used to it.

The banquet turned into a drinking party as the night grew. Alexander and Hephaistion were content, finding themselves in each other's arms. Alexander pulled his cloak tight around them; millions of stars decorated the winter sky of Carmania. In a few days, Alexander had to face with some settlement on charges brought against various governors and officers. But tonight, he was determined to celebrate life with his love; Hephaistion.

End

A/N: This famous act of Alexander might not happen at this desert, but I had to use it to explore the answers to "Why?".


	8. Hydaspes

Hydaspes

_"And a Naias Nymphe in the river [Hydaspes of India red with the blood of the Indian's slain by Aiakos] unshod, unveiled, peeped out of the stream and cried."-__ Nonnus, Dionysiaca 22.390_

Alexander had never seen so much rain. It rained day after day as if the sky had been ripped open. The pounding drops of water tortured onto Macedonian solders, and animals. Everything was soaked and wet. Even the dense canopies of treetops did not help a bit to block these massive water drops. The rich soils of the jungle turned into a thick carpet of slippery mud. They marched in silence with their heads deeply bowed down to avoid water getting into their eyes. Yet, the water still found a way to blur their vision by trickling down from their hanging hair.

Along with the drenching rain, now the strong wind of monsoon had picked up, and added more difficulties. They could not only not see well, but also could not hear any commands. Still, Alexander pushed his army forward, until they finally reached the bank of the Hydaspes River. The river was swollen with red angry current of blood due to heavy rains and melting snow of Himalayan Mountains, which violently swiveled down in a rapid flow.

Once they were at the riverbank, Alexander moved his units from one spot to another every night, making Porus' army scramble around to mirror them. Although Porus believed that Alexander would not cross the river until September when the monsoon season was over, and the water level finally subsided, he could not take any chances. The army of Porus was rapidly growing tired and frustrated with this fruitless and constant moving.

One morning when Alexander was having a late breakfast with Hephaistion, his scout captain entered the king's tent.

"Good day to you Diodotus." Alexander announced cheerfully, even before Diodotus had a chance to open his mouth to make a proper greeting. Apparently, the king was in a great mood despite this gloomy weather. The captain understood that it was not a coincidence that Hephaistion was still in the king's tent this late in the morning.

His eyes were drawn to the general. Hephaistion sat by the king completely relaxed with his long auburn hair loosely tied at the base of the nape, complimenting the perfectly chiseled high cheekbones and strong jaw lines. It had been almost twelve years since Diodotus first met Hephaistion when he joined Philip's army at the battle of Chaeronea.

The young god like boy was now a fully-grown adult with a few victory scars, but his beauty had not faded in any way. Rather, the confidence added a glowing ambience, and the perfect build of mature muscles and strength added more characteristics to his physical splendor. Furthermore, even after all these years of rough army life, Hephaistion still managed to keep a delicate and elegant royal quality. It was not a common practice of Alexander to show his affection to Hephaistion in public, but it was no secret among the soldiers either, since their love and devotion to each other showed through naturally.

Diodotus had seen the effect of Hephaistion on Alexander so long as he was with the Army, but it never failed to amaze him to witness it right before his eyes. He wished he had such a love himself, just like the soldiers of the sacred band he first fought. It would make each battle more meaningful and it would have been an honor to fight for such a desirable man. Desirable? Diodotus blushed at his own choice of word.

"What news do you have to report to the king?" Hephaistion's melodic voice brought him back from the daydream. He must have been staring at him. Diodotus blushed even more and stammered.

"Y-yes, we found an ideal spot to cross the river. It is about seventeen miles up stream from the camp, but the river bends sharply, and the thick wood would cover our move from the enemy."

"Well done Diodotus. Now go rest and treat yourself with a hearty meal." Alexander instructed him before ordering the assembly of his generals.

Soon, the generals started to come into Alexander's tent one by one.

"The morning scout found a perfect spot to cross." Alexander stated as drawing a diagram on the sandy floor.

"Isn't it safer to wait until the water level goes down? Besides, the soldiers are tired from the exposure to this pounding rain." Craterus raised the concern.

"That is exactly what Porus is thinking, and I assure you that Porus' army is more tired than we are. Sometimes it is best to attack when the enemy least expects it." Alexander grinned mischievously.

"After we arrive on the other side, I will send the horse archers to Porus' left, followed by the Companion cavalry led by myself along with cavalry hipparchy units of Hephaistion and Perdiccas. And Demetrius and Coenus, your cavalry units will attack Porus' right. Then the infantry phalanx brigades will go straight to charge the elephants in the front. This scrambling should agitate and confuse the elephants to stumble into their own infantry units."

This was the first time for Alexander's army to meet with this unknown giant beast; elephants, in the battlefields. Thus, Alexander had to ensure that he had a solid plan to give some confidence to his generals.

"You do not need me to join the force, Alexander?" Craterus asked with a slight irritation in his voice.

"No, you will stay at the camp. You will cross the river only when you see Porus starts to attack me, or he is ready to surrender. Porus may succeed to take me alone, but not both of us at the same time, at least not that easily. I'd like to reserve some force for this, just in case."

Next morning at dawn, Alexander's army started their operation as planned. To Alexander's luck, the wind and the rain had finally subsided. They swiftly transported cavalry units with the rafts and infantry units by boat. The roars of the river swallowed the noise of their massive moves; which became a clear advantage for Alexander.

Once they disembarked and assembled to attack, Alexander realized a critical mistake they had made. The shore they had landed on was not the one they thought on other side of the river, but was of an island in the middle. Alexander gritted his teeth in frustration. Hephaistion lightly touched Alexander's forearm to draw his attention. He waited until Alexander's gaze settled on him to look into his eyes with full awareness.

"Alexander, we just have to repeat what we just did. Porus has not noticed yet." Hephaistion stated in a calm voice.

Alexander looked at Hephaistion in puzzlement for a second, and then grinned widely. Hephaistion was right. They merely had to get on board again to cross to the other side. It sounded so simple and logical. Hephaistion smiled back and nodded to Alexander. The second operation was so smooth and flawless that the majority of Alexander's solders did not even notice that it was not actually a part of the original plan.

More than half of Alexander's army had already crossed the river, and were fully assembled to attack when Porus' army finally noticed the invasion of Alexander, which gave the enemy little time to prepare. The operation was orchestrated exactly as Alexander had planned, and Hephaistion played the role of concert master to lead the rest of the group under the baton of Alexander.

They fought furiously, both men and beasts, charging straight to the enemy's cavalry lines, chopping soldiers and horses whichever came within the reach of their swords. Alexander heard his stallion's heavier than normal breathings. A flash of concern crossed his mind, but it was soon forgotten in the chaos of the battlefield.

Alexander's plan to agitate the elephants worked perfectly. The monsters were confused by attacks from multiple directions, and now stumbling back to Porus' own infantry units, smashing soldiers under the weight of their enormous feet. Alexander had succeeded again by using the enemy's own strength against him.

By now, King Porus was fighting a hopeless battle on the biggest elephant. The majority of his cavalry were slaughtered, and the most of his infantry were killed. Even his invincible elephants were either slashed to the ground or wandering with no masters on them. He himself was injured on the shoulder, but he had not given up the fight yet.

Alexander clearly saw his victory, and signaled to Craterus to cross the river. He also sent Meroes, an Indian friend of the king, as a messenger to Porus. The King of India finally surrendered seeing Alexander's fresh reinforcements crossing the river. He dismounted from the elephant, and took a big swallow of cool water before following Alexander's bodyguards.

The tall amber Indian King stood even taller in front of Alexander in the king's tent.

"What do you wish me to do with you?" Alexander asked the giant king.

Porus looked straight into Alexander's eyes, and answered in deep voice.

"Treat me, Alexander, like a king."

Alexander looked back at Porus' glittering charcoal eyes and smiled when he did not see any sign of mocking or disrespect.

"Well, then, so be it."

"But, Alexander!" Craterus protested.

"I saw how he fought." Alexander interjected. "He is a man of honor. He would not betray."

Porus grinned to this and slightly bowed to Alexander.

"King Alexander!" One of the cavalry captains rushed into the tent.

"What is it?"

"It is your horse, Bucephalas, Sire."

The captain was very nervous; he knew how important the horse was to Alexander. He still remembered how madly the King acted when Bucephalas was missing. Alexander's expression changed instantly, and he rushed out of the tent. Hephaistion followed right behind him.

When Alexander arrived at Bucephalas' side, the stallion was lying motionless on a bed of soft straw. Yet, when he heard Alexander, he tried to lift his head. Alexander caught his head, and settled it on his lap, and gently stroked his mane and the length of nose between the eyes. The beast looked up at him and let out the loud snort, just like when they were at the battlefield ready to attack. It became his last breath, and the beast was gone. Alexander clung to his mane.

Hephaistion gently squeezed Alexander's shoulder from behind, and helped him up to his feet.

"Come, Alexander, we will give him a proper burial tomorrow with the rest of the fallen soldiers."

Alexander just nodded, his jaws tightly clenched together. Hephaistion signaled the cavalry captain to take care of the body, and guided Alexander back to his tent.

Hephaistion handed a goblet of unmixed wine to Alexander after clearing the tent. Alexander gratefully took a swallow.

"It was the time for him Alexander, he had accomplished the full life."

"I know, but now I have lost the last tie to my father. He was the only one who connected me to my father. Remember how proud of me my father was when I finally tamed that beast after nobody, even my father, had succeeded? That was the first time I had ever earned the respect from my father. He treated me as his equal since..." Alexander' voice trailed.

"Yes, Alexander, I remember. I also remember that your father told you to seek out your own kingdom, as Macedonia was too little for you. And so you did."

"Yes, I did, didn't I, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion gathered Alexander in his arms, and Alexander quietly wept burying his face on Hephaistion's soft nape. Hephaistion gently stroked Alexander's back for consolation. They stood there for a long time with their minds traveling back to those tender days in Pella.

Next morning, they performed the burial for the soldiers and Bucephalas. Hephaistion stood right behind Alexander. He was standing so close that Alexander could feel his body heat radiating on his back. It felt so good and safe. He fought the urge to fall back right into Hephaistion's arms.

The first time when Alexander realized the fragile life of a mortal was when his father was killed. The great king and warrior who had survived numerous battles was gone with just one stab in his chest. And now his beloved horse was dead with old age and exhaustion. He apprehended as a fact that it was an illusion that he thought Bucephalas would be always with him to fight at the battle. It was a bitter realization, but it gave him an opportunity to think and slow down. He understood that both he and his soldiers needed a time to rest and regroup, and a time to spend with their precious mortals, as they would not be there forever.

After the ceremony of burial, Alexander announced to the army that they would go home. As they started to head to the West, Alexander declared to name the east side of the river as Nikaia, meaning victory, and the west side of the river as Bucephala to honor his beloved horse. Bucephalas was thirty years of age.

End


	9. Iliad

Iliad

Alexander had been always fascinated with the world of heroes since he was very young. His mother used to tell him a story of Greek heroes every night at his bedside. She also told him that she was a descendant of Achilles, and his father was of Heracles. That was an enough ingredients for a bright and sensitive boy like Alexander to start cooking his fantasy to live a life like one of the Greek heroes when he grew up. His mother 's belief of Alexander being actually the son of father Zeus encouraged his imagination even more.

By the time his favorite teacher Lysimachus devised this game, it became obvious whom Alexander admired the most among the heroes. In the game, he impersonated passionately his hero Achilles, which made his mother very happy and proud. If his mother was correct, and Alexander had no reason to doubt his own mother, he was a half god, and a half mortal just like Achilles. However, it was Aristotle who really encouraged Alexander, and made his fascination with the world of Homer blossom. Aristotle annotated a special copy of the Iliad for Alexander, in the first year when he came to Pella at his father's request, and tutored Alexander and his friends in Mieza.

It instantly became Alexander's most favorite copy. He read it every night before he went to sleep, and kept the copy under his pillow wishing to continue exploring the world of heroes in his dreams. Whenever he read it, his mind wandered off every few lines imagining and picturing himself in the world of Homer. The more he thought about it, the more realistic it felt that he could be a reborn hero of Achilles, and it was then he had decided to relive the life of Achilles. He trained hard to become closer to Achilles; to have strength, swiftness, and fortitude. He was certain that he could accomplish those traits with his determination and keen work. Yet, one important factor was still missing. He did not have his faithful friend and lover, Patroclus.

Sitting in Aristotle's class, Alexander carefully examined his friends as a candidate for Patroclus. He first had to eliminate Harpalus, since he had a physical disadvantage. He was born lame. It was not the boy's fault, but Patroclus had to be perfect. Callisthenes had a strength and intelligence, but he was too old, and so was Ptolemy. His Patroclus ought to be about the same age as he was. Marsyas was more of a scholar than a warrior. And Nearchus was more interested in getting into girls than in training. And lastly, there was Cassander. He was about the same age as Alexander. He was brave and quick in thinking, but he lacked in gentleness. He was too arrogant.

Alexander sighed loudly. Nobody seemed fit to fulfill the role of his Patroclus. Alexander was discouraged realizing that his time was rapidly running out, if he was to live the life of Achilles. When he had almost given up hope, Cleitus brought a newcomer from Athens to Aristotle. Alexander's heart jumped with anticipation.

Alexander was electrified even more when he learned that this newcomer was placed under the protection of his father, King Philip just like Patroclus who was taken under Achilles' father Peleus, even though the boy was not actually in exile. Alexander stared at him with an intense gaze as if he was to read an assurance of fate on this young man's face. The boy was gorgeous with perfectly proportioned body and stunningly beautiful face. Best of all, the gentleness and calmness he held inside showed through his clear cool blue eyes. He could be definitely his Patroclus, strong and gentle as father Zeus described. Hephaistion was the name of the boy.

The next couple of days were a torture for Alexander. He knew what he wanted from this boy, but he did not know how to approach him. Aristotle was the one who helped Alexander to break the ice. He paired him with this new boy on assignments, and let them share the same room, as well. After an accident in Edessa caused by Alexander's stupidity, the relationship between him and Hephaistion closed its gap rapidly. It did not take long for either of them to realize that they both craved to be the best friend to each other.

It also helped that they shared the same passion; passion for Greek heroes. They used to sit under the olive tree behind the school in Mieza, and read a copy of the Iliad together for hours in their free time. When they became tired, they lay on their backs with each other's arms as pillows, and looked up at the sky, imagining the passing by clouds as their army to fight the battle.

"When I grow up, I will fight Persia to avenge Greece, just like Achilles fought the Trojans to avenge it. "

Alexander's bright eyes were shining with enthusiasm almost like ones haunted with fever, the fever of chasing the dream.

"Will you come with me and fight by my side, Hephaistion, like Patroclus did to Achilles?"

"Of course Alexander, I will follow you wherever you go, and we will start living our own myth." Hephaistion replied with the same passion.

When Alexander's father was killed, and Alexander took his place on the throne, he immediately organized the campaign to Asia, just as he promised to Hephaistion years back. To mark the beginning, he decided to visit his hero's tomb straight after crossing the Hellespont. Alexander had two significant purposes in his mind for this visit. The first purpose was to make a proper sacrifice at the altar of Athene to receive the blessings of Achilles and the gods. And the second purpose was to declare the rebirth of heroes; Alexander to Achilles and Hephaistion to Patroclus.

The sweet aroma of the ocean filled the air of this windy city of Troy. Looking at the blue green Aegean Sea in the distance, Alexander was standing on the boulder buried in the earth with Hephaistion right by his side. They sacrificed two oxen at the altar, and prayed for their successful campaign. Tomorrow morning, Alexander was to perform a ceremony at the tomb of Achilles.

The wind shifted as the sun set behind the horizon. Alexander's army gathered around the fires set in the camp here and there to share a simple supper. Although the soil was still warm retaining the heat of the sun from the day, the constant breeze from the ocean comforted the party. Alexander stood up, and motioned Hephaistion to follow. They walked in silence toward the cliff. The moon was almost full, and it cast its reflection on the surface of the calm sea, swaying playfully with the indolent waves. The stars of various colors and sizes were sparkling brightly in the clear night sky of May.

"I have been thinking about tomorrow." Alexander broke the silence.

"Yes, it is exciting to see you honor your ancestor, Achilles. I believe it would raise the spirit of the whole army, and we will be utterly ready for Asia." Hephaistion replied encouragingly.

"Well, I was thinking about you."

"About me? What does your ceremony of honoring Achilles have to do with me?"

"You are my Patroclus, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, as you are my Achilles."

"Then, I want you to do honor to Patroclus as I do honor to Achilles."

"But, Alexander…"

"No, Hephaistion, I have already made up my mind. If you are to support me, you have to do this with me. I want to let the whole world know who we are, and what we are. When we did the proclamation of our love at the temple of Zeus in Olympiad, it was just between you and me. But tomorrow, I would like to make it official, as the marking of our new beginning. Besides, Achilles won't be happy if we neglect his Patroclus."

Hephaistion could just nod to this while being taken over with an overwhelming stream of emotions. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. Alexander put his arm around Hephaistion's narrow torso, and pulled him close, and then he lifted Hephaistion's chin with his forefinger to plant a gentle kiss. The only sounds they could hear were the faint thud of breaking waves, and the whispering rustles of olive leaves relayed from tree to tree as the wind traveled.

Next morning, as soon as the sun peeked out from the sphere of the horizon, Alexander ordered to mark the columns with oil, and to prepare two wreaths. Alexander and Hephaistion removed their boots, chitons and loincloths, and then spread oil over their naked bodies, working methodically on each other's backs.

When they were finally done and lined up side by side, the whole army gasped. They saw two gods standing in front of their eyes. One with golden mane built with thick strong muscles like a lion, and the other with urban locks built with slender flex muscles like a panther. An aura surrounded them with the reflection of the rays of the morning sun on their glittering oiled bodies.

They smiled at each other and took off with nods as a signal. Hephaistion had slightly longer strides, but Alexander was faster. They ran almost side-by-side around the fallen heroes' tombs, but at the end, Alexander pulled off, and Hephaistion finished right at Alexander's heel. Their cheeks were flushed, and their chests were heaving heavily after the effort. The whole army cheered loudly.

Ptolemy and Perdiccas presented the wreaths to Alexander and Hephaistion. First, Alexander walked up to the tomb of Achilles, and offered the wreath, and then Hephaistion repeated the act and offered his wreath to the tomb of Patroclus. Now they had officially claimed to be the rebirths of Achilles and Patroclus.

Hephaistion still could not believe what they had just done. His heart was filled with happiness and pride. He knew that he could face any hardship as long as he had today's memory securely put away in the very private part of his heart. The earlier exercise they did was not the only reason why Hephaistion's cheeks were still flushed. Now the young Alexander and Hephaistion were ready to relive the lives of their heroes to start a new myth.

That night, Alexander and Hephaistion shared passionate moments together until the first sign of dawn crept in. Before they left Troy, Alexander took the shield of Achilles from the temple of Athene to declare his rebirth. Alexander halted his stallion by Hephaistion's and spoke softly with his voice full of love.

"I used to think that Achilles was lucky man to have had a good friend while he was alive, and a good poet to preserve his memory after he was dead. But, Hephaistion, I do not envy Achilles anymore, because I too have you."

Hephaistion flashed a bright smile.

"And Alexander, a poet does not create heroes, but it is heroes who make a poet. I am sure that you are going to have your own great poet to inspire."

When Alexander's army crossed the Granicus River, and met with the Persians, Alexander claimed the first victory of the campaign, as if they were sanctified with the spirits of Achilles and Patroclus. The morale of the soldiers of Alexander's army was high with the confidence of feeling the full blessing of the gods on their side. They were ready to face any challenge laid out ahead of them. The page of the new myth had just turned.

End


	10. Jaxartes

Jaxartes

It was a different kind of battle for Alexander. There was no massive confrontation in the battlefield as at the Issus or Gaugamela, or even at the Persian Gate. Besides, Alexander had no intention to engaging in combat to begin with. He was just marking the northeastern boundary at the bank of the Jaxartes River by building a new city, Alexandria Eschatê; further east. However, this change threatened the Scythians' life style they had kept since the days of Cyrus the Great, and when Alexander started the construction of the city, the native Scythians revolted.

Those Scythian rebels were more like bandits than an army. They hid deeply in the arms of the vast wilderness, and ambushed from nowhere on horse back. They rode with no stirrups or saddles, just saddle-cloths. Their riding skills were flawless even in the eyes of the well-trained Macedonian cavalry. The horses and riders moved in unison with complete harmony, and after the attack was made, they fled back to the mountains as quickly as they appeared before Alexander's army could properly react.

The battle against those nomads was just like a battle against the Hydra, when they cut off one head, another grew in its place. Soldiers of Alexander's army fell one by one at each attack. Alexander himself was not immune from assaults either; he suffered an injury from one of skirmishes. Right after they passed the territory of the Sogdians, and came close to the Jaxartes River, an arrow hit him in his shin causing a splinter in the fibula. The fracture was so severe that a bone stuck through the skin. Even after a month , he was still recovering from the wound. This restricted mobility added a frustration to Alexander's already irritated mood. His patience was rapidly dissipating from being forced to face this foreign enemy.

It was during one of those nomads' guerrilla attacks when the terrifying event happened, which made Hephaistion almost drop to his knees. As usual, they were traveling into the mountainous area in search of tribes when a storm of nomads appeared from nowhere, and engaged their swift attack. However, Alexander's army was also getting better at defending against this repeated assault, and kept their casualties to a minimum. The Scythians fled away as quickly as they came.

Hephaistion looked around to assess the damage, and shouted when he saw Alexander chasing after them by breaking away from the main unit.

"Alexander, stop!" He repositioned his mare, and rushed after him.

Alarmed by Hephaistion's yell, other generals and soldiers followed Hephaistion as well. Hephaistion watched the horrifying scene that emerged ahead of him in slow motion. When Alexander entered the mouth of a narrow valley, a first stone struck his neck, and seeing Alexander wince for a moment, a second stone was aimed at him, and thrown with full force and great accuracy from the cliff top. It hit Alexander's helmet so hard that it almost knocked him down from his stallion. Hephaistion felt as if the blood in his entire body froze up instantly.

Hephaistion was moving at full speed, but it seemed to be taking forever to get to Alexander. When he finally arrived at Alexander's side, Alexander was still managing to sit on his horse's back, although his upper body swayed widely from side to side. Hephaistion grabbed the rein and steadied the horse before taking a quick glance and mounting behind Alexander. To his relief, the wound on his throat did not look very serious despite a huge bump with ugly bruise starting to form. Trickles of threads of blood were running along the side of his temple, but at least the blood was not gushing down. Hephaistion felt an urge to take his helmet off to see the seriousness of the wound, but he stopped his action for being afraid to make more damage by doing it. He knew it was wiser to wait until a surgeon became available.

Ptolemy rode ahead to arrange the surgeon. When they arrived at the camp, Philip was already waiting in the king's tent with his assistant. Hephaistion helped Alexander to dismount, and guided him to the cot inside of the tent. Alexander sat heavily on the cot with a groan. Philip nodded to Hephaistion to release the helmet off the king's head after examining his wound on the throat to ensure that there was no immediate threat to his life.

Hephaistion gasped when he finally saw the raw wound under the helmet. The cut was small, but it looked deep, it might have cracked his skull. Hephaistion touched Alexander's matted flaming red hair around the wound with trembling fingers while Philip dumped a cloth in water in the basin to clean the wound. Hephaistion's gaze met with Alexander's piercing questioning eyes. Hephaistion knew that he could not lie. He never could anyway, not to Alexander. Alexander always saw the truth at the bottom of his soul through his eyes.

"Not too bad, considering that you have a big bump on your throat and a deep gash on your head. You will live." Hephaistion smiled weakly.

He saw Alexander's eyes were now fixed on his still trembling hands. Hephaistion lowered his gaze and murmured.

"It just hurt so much to see you suffer…."

Alexander's look softened almost to an apology, and then he squeezed Hephaistion's hand tightly while Philip made him lie down on his back.

After a thorough treatment of the wounds and prescribing Cannabis to calm his nerves, Philip tuned to Hephaistion.

"None of the wounds is life threatening. He will not be able to speak for at least five days, and he may have a vision problem from the pressure built up in his head wound. But they will eventually pass. Have somebody keep an eye on him throughout the night just in case, and send him to me as soon as there is any change."

"I will stay with him." Hephaistion replied.

Philip opened his mouth to protest. Hephaistion looked exhausted, and he too needed a good night's rest, but the surgeon closed his mouth when he met with this young general's desperate eyes. He smiled at Hephaistion sympathetically, and patted his arm as he left the tent.

Hephaistion pulled a chair by Alexander's cot, took one hand in his, and studied the king's pale sleeping face. He pushed a strand of golden curls out of his forehead, and whispered to him.

"Alexander, you are a son of Zeus, nothing should harm you. But, you still have to take care of yourself. If not for yourself, then for me."

Alexander woke at dawn next morning. The first thing he noticed in the dim light was warm hands wrapped around one of his. He knew exactly who the owner of those hands was, and smiled even before opening his eyes. Yet, his smile quickly disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as if somebody slapped a film of water on his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, and tried to speak, but a faint groan was the best sound he could manage to get out through his dry lips.

Hephaistion leaned closer to him.

"Shi… Save your voice. Philip said that you would not be able to talk at least for five days. And you may experience blurred vision until the swelling in your head subsides. Let me call him back to check on you."

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion. Even through his hazy vision, he could tell that his friend was exhausted still wearing the same clothes he was in at the battle, and could see dark circles under his eyes. He must have stayed up all night.

He tightened his grip on Hephaistion's wrist to stop him. Alexander shifted to make room, and pulled Hephaistion onto his cot. Hephaistion stumbled, but did not resist being pulled. He was beat, and felt almost like falling onto his face any time. As soon as his head hit a soft cushion on the cot, and felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, he was already under the enchantment of Hypnos. He barely recognized Alexander nuzzling against his nape.

For the next two days, Alexander followed Philip's order and stayed in bed, but his frustration was obvious to anybody's eyes. He often threw things at the page when he did not understand what he wanted. When Hephaistion entered the royal tent, Alexander was having one of those outbursts until the page finally understood what the King wanted was to summon his generals. As he watched the page rushed out with flushed cheeks and eyes full of tears, Hephaistion stated admonishingly.

"Alexander, you are worse than a two year old."

Alexander rolled his eyes, and groaned.

"I know Alexander, I feel your frustration, but you cannot throw things at the page every time he does not understand what you want. You do realize that he cannot read your mind?"

Alexander shook his head and fell back hard on his pillow.

As the generals gathered around him, Alexander tried to explain his plan by drawing some diagrams and words on a paper, but it was hard to keep everybody's attention, since each one of them had his own opinion to express.

"Alexander, we should go south, and take care of Spitamenes first to control those rebels." Cassander insisted.

"No, we should send more force to the North to wipe out all those filthy tribes." Cleitus protested.

The room became so disorderly that it sounded like a swarm of bees buzzing around after their nest was being attacked unexpectedly. Hephaistion saw Alexander clenching his jaws so tightly together, and looking for an object to throw in fury. Alexander found a metal tray with food set by his cot, and threw it in the general direction of the swarm before Hephaistion could stop. The tray barely missed Ptolemy's brow. Everybody became quiet. Hephaistion motioned generals to leave the tent. There was no way that they could effectively discuss the plan.

Hephaistion moved closer to Alexander, and sat on the cot looking down at him whose breathing was heavy with the rage. He put his hands on Alexander's shoulder.

"Alexander, why don't you let me be your eyes, and your voice? Explain to me what you want, and I will convey the plan to the other generals."

Alexander's eyes immediately lit up. If anybody could understand him, then it was Hephaistion, nobody else. As a matter of fact, Hephaistion often understood Alexander better than he did himself. It was perfect. Alexander grinned, and pulled Hephaistion into his arms. He felt that everything became under control again for the first time since they crossed the Hindu Kush.

"So, tell me Alexander, what is your plan?" Hephaistion asked breaking the embrace.

Alexander drew a river and an arrow crossing it.

"Your plan is to cross the Jaxartes River. I see, but our soldiers will be shot down one by one by the enemy's archers at the half way point, crossing into the river."

Alexander drew thick lines across in the middle of the river.

"Ah, it should work. We cross in mass, so the enemy cannot shoot us all at the same time, and we can bring our own archers in front to confront them as soon as we disembark."

Alexander nodded in excitement. It was so easy to explain to Hephaistion that he felt as if he was talking to himself. He added a picture of big squares on the south side of the river, and drew projectile lines to the other side.

"Oh, I get it. It is a brilliant idea. We can start the attack with catapults against their front. They are powerful enough to throw stones all the way to the other side of the bank."

Alexander nodded in satisfaction. He took one of Hephaistion's hands, and ran his callused thumb on the back of his palm. He was looking at him full of admiration.

"I will gather the generals again." Hephaistion smiled warmly, and stood to give the message to the page.

When the generals returned to the royal tent, they noticed that Alexander was in a much more relaxed mood.

"Alexander explained to me what his plan is, and I would like to share it with you. But, first of all, Nearchus, order your units to prepare the ships and rafts to cross the river."

"How do we know that it is actually Alexander's plan, and not one forced and manipulated by you for your own benefit?" Cassander spattered out bitterly, as soon as he heard that they were crossing the river.

Alexander shot a sharp glance at Cassander, but Hephaistion challenged him with a calm voice.

"What difference does it make?"

"I guess it does not." Ptolemy supported Hephaistion. "Alexander is here, and as you watched him a while ago, he sure knows how to express his disagreement with us. He almost decapitated my head. Besides, we all know that Hephaistion too is Alexander."

Everybody laughed at this, and Hephaistion felt a heat rush to his cheeks. Yet, he was grateful to Ptolemy for breaking the tension. The meeting ended successfully. They all agreed and were clear with Alexander's plan, and understood the importance of gaining control over those rebels to the north.

The operation was carried out very smoothly next day. While Alexander signaled, Hephaistion voiced the order. The enemy's archers lost their efficiency and accuracy in front of the massive target they faced, and the heavy artillery was most effective in protecting those soldiers on ships and rafts. Especially when one of the leaders on the northern bank was hit and killed by the first attack of a catapult, the Scythians were forced to draw back from the bank.

Hephaistion drew attention to Alexander when he saw the majority of the enemies were hastily retreating back to the mountain. Alexander was afraid that once they lost contact, they would never win the whole battle. To win this battle, he had to keep the engagement. He pointed at the battalion of mounted spearmen. Hephaistion understood his intention immediately. Alexander was willing to gamble. He was using this battalion as a decoy. It was a risk, but it was a calculated risk worth taking.

The battalion advanced on Hephaistion's order. The nomads did not understand this sacrificial move, and took the bait. They surrounded the spearmen, but soon realized that they were the ones who were trapped between the spearmen and Macedonian infantry and Cretan archers. It had been a difficult battle for Alexander both physically and mentally, yet at the end, it was a splendid victory. Alexander had succeeded in destroying a nomad army where Cyrus and Darius I the Great had failed.

They celebrated their victory at the king's tent. When the generals retired to their own tents, Hephaistion helped Alexander to the sleeping quarter.

"Do you need anything else?"

Hephaistion asked standing in front of Alexander who now sat on the cot. Alexander grabbed Hephaistion's wrist with a lightning speed, and yanked him hard. Hephaistion lost his balance to this unexpected move, and landed on Alexander's lap. The gasp was replaced with playful chuckles. Alexander cupped Hephaistion's face, and pulled him close until their foreheads rested on each other's, then whispered with hardly audible voice.

"Be my voice again tonight, and scream for me."

Alexander slid one hand behind Hephaistion's neck under the silky hair, and the other rested at the small of Hephaistion's back. He kissed passionately before lowering him on the cot. Their kisses deepened as Alexander settled himself between Hephaistion's thighs. Hephaistion wrapped his legs around Alexander's waist, and pulled him even closer. The flame of the olive lamp flickered, and projected the swimming shadows of two lovers on the smooth wall of the King's tent. More harshness would wait for them tomorrow, but tonight, Alexander was simply grateful to have Hephaistion in his arms, and he needed to celebrate by taking full advantage of it. He was planning to enjoy his voice played by Hephaistion all night long.

End


	11. Kalanos

Kalanos (Kalyana, Calanus)

Rosy streaks started to fade into the pale blue; the late summer sky was just awaking. An old Indian sage sat on the chair solemnly looking at the soldiers who were busy building a pyre. They meticulously piled up the logs and branches one by one, wider at the base, slightly tapering it as they built upward. It was almost complete. Looking at the sage and the pyre in front, Alexander's mind traveled back to India two years ago.

After a harsh and back breaking march through the Hindu Kush, Alexander's army came to a meadow in the Indus Valley, between the Indus River and Hydaspes River. The place looked heavenly to their eyes, especially after seeing nothing but rough rocks and snow. Luscious greens and spring flowers carpeted the rich soil. Calm breezes glided along the soft ridges of the far mountains , where white snow still capped the very top of the crests.

It was there in the meadow, Alexander's army encountered a group of native Indians. When they saw the troops, they did not flee nor fight. Instead, they looked at them and stamped their feet in unison on the ground. Some of them had their heads shaved, some of them had long hair, and many of them grew beards, dyed in various colors, such as green, blue, red, and purple. They all had no clothes covering their upper bodies, except a simple linen cloth wrapped around their waist down; one end came through in between legs from the back to be tucked in at the belly, forming a trouser of knee length. The other end was simply flipped over the shoulder.

Alexander was amazed. They were surely no cowards. Then, were they merely stupid? He was curious to understand the meaning of their mysterious behavior. He asked them through an interpreter what their action meant. One of the sages answered.

"_King Alexander, every man can possess only so much of the earth's surface as this we are standing on. You are but human like the rest of us, save that you are always busy and up to no good, traveling so many miles from your home, a nuisance to yourself and to others. Ah well! You will soon be dead, and then you will own just as much of this earth as will suffice to bury you."_ *1 (Arrian)

The first reaction Alexander felt in him was anger. The sage not only spoke to him freely, but also criticized him. When he was just about to order his army to punish these rude Indians, he heard Hephaistion softly chuckle. Alexander looked at his friend, and saw his face brightly radiated with sheer amusement, just like when they were still boys. He had not seen that expression very often on him since they left Pella, as a matter of fact, he had not seen it even once since they passed Sogdia.

He knew that Hephaistion understood why he had to take a wife. He was a king after all, he needed an heir, but it was obvious to Alexander's eye that his friend had started to keep some distance. The more he became resigned, the more seldom Hephaistion's beautiful smile was seen on his face. The reality of the harsh expedition did not allow them to spend some private time together to bring some reconciliation either. Alexander's heart ached.

But now, seeing those natives stamping their feet, and speaking fearlessly to the great king, his friend was smiling with delight. Alexander did not realize how much he had missed this smile until now, and thought he would do anything to see Hephaistion's smile more often. He wondered what amazed his friend so much. And then he suddenly understood. He saw a little piece of Hephaistion in this foreign sage, and also realized that this sage was the first one besides Hephaistion who freely spoke his mind to him without fear. He decided to invite one of them to join his expedition. He would keep good company with Hephaistion, while Alexander was not able to do it.

"Onesicritus, bring one of them to Taxila. I would like to talk to him. I will leave an interpreter for you."

With this, Alexander marched further south to Taxila to meet Taxiles, King Ambhi.

Onesicritus was at a loss. Those sages now moved into the shade under the tree, and sat there, doing nothing. They were all slender in build, and it was hard for Onesicritus to tell their ages. He sighed, walked to them, and started to talk. The one, who looked the oldest; he guessed so, because this sage had the longest beard, motioned him to take off his boots. He reluctantly took the boots off, and tried to speak to them again. The sage now pointed at the sun, and motioned him to take off his clothes, with the other sages' laughter as company. Onesicritus really did not wish to be naked in the middle of the meadow, but he followed their instruction, because he knew that he could not go back to Taxila with empty hands. He had to bring at least one of them to Alexander, and he also understood that following the sages' request would be his only chance of success.

He finally could speak to them through the interpreter.

"King Alexander wants to talk to one of you. Will you come to the city with me?"

The old sage just smiled, and gestured to sit with them. Onesicritus sighed again, and followed his instruction. At first, he was restless. It seemed to be a total waste of time for him; his mind was working very hard on how to convince the stubborn sage. The afternoon sun was warm, and the breeze in the shade was soothing. There was no sound, total stillness and silence. He even did not feel the existence of sages around him.

The voice of an interpreter brought Onesicritus to the present, and he realized that he was almost falling into a sleep when the interpreter spoke to him.

"Two of the sages agreed to come with you, sir."

Two sages introduced themselves. The older one was Kalanos, and the younger one's name was Swami. Onesicritus nodded, and stretched his stiff limbs. He heard soft laughs among them again when he struggled to put back his boots on.

An old guru and a young sage accompanied Onesicritus. When they arrived at Taxila, they went straight to Alexander's table. Alexander offered them food, and they ate while they stood. Alexander looked at them curiously. He had heard that those Brahmans were quite wise, and possessed knowledge as deep as the philosophers in Greece. Alexander decided to test how smart they were. He questioned a guru.

"_Which be the more numerous, the living or the dead?"_

"_The living, for the dead are not."_ The old guru answered.

"_Which breed the larger animals, the sea or the land?"_

"_The land, for the sea is only a part of land."_

"_Which is the cleverest of beasts?"_

"_That one with which man is not yet acquainted."_

"_Which existed first, the day or the night?"_

"_The day was first, by one day."_

Alexander heard Hephaistion suppress his chuckles. The Indian guru added solemnly seeing Alexander surprised.

" _Impossible questions require impossible answers."_ *2 (Plutarch: in italic)

Alexander's jaw dropped. What? Did this old tad just insult me? And then he heard Hephaistion burst into a laugh. Again, the sage was saved by Hephaistion's wit. Kalanos grinned, and told Alexander that they were going to show him endurance next, and walked way. The old sage lay on his back, and the younger one stood with one-foot holding up a heavy bar of wood with both his hands. He simply switched the foot when one foot became too tired. They did this for the rest of the day, in the sun and later in the rain.

Alexander was amazed with the control of their discipline, and thought that it might not be a bad idea to have an Indian sage accompany his campaign to educate his solders as well. Kalanos accepted his offer. He gave a lecture to whoever was interested. Whenever Alexander peeked in Kalanos' lecture, he always found Hephaistion sitting at the back, with that amused expression on his face. The old sage did not speak Greek at all, and required an interpreter to translate his lecture at first, but he learned this foreign language rather quick. He had mastered it by the time they crossed the Gedrosia.

"You seem to be very fond of Kalanos. What is he teaching you?"

Alexander teased Hephaistion at a private dinner in his tent.

"He just reminds me of Aristotle. What they say and mean is totally different, but just like the other side of the coin. Both sides simply exist."

"How is his Greek by now?"

"Oh, much better. As a matter of fact, I don't think that he needs an interpreter any more."

"Remember the day when we first met those sages on the plain?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what he said?"

"Yes, I do." Hephaistion chuckled.

"I always wanted to ask him about what his thought is about conquering the world. The answer from the man who thinks all I need is just a piece of land big enough to be buried could be very interesting."

"I agree, that would be an interesting question, much better than 'which existed first, the day or the night'. " Hephaistion laughed delightedly. " Do you want me to call him in?"

"Yes, it could be a nice entertainment before the dessert." Alexander grinned mischievously.

Kalanos entered the king's tent, and politely greeted Alexander and Hephaistion.

"So, wise man Kalanos. Speak your mind. What do you think of conquering the world?"

Kalanos looked around, and found a dry shriveled hide hanging at the side of the tent, and threw it on the ground. Then he stepped on the edge, making the opposite side to curl up. He walked all around it and showed that the same thing happened wherever he trod, until he stood in the middle to make it finally lie flat. Alexander's face lit up.

"Excellent! My dream is endless. It means that there always will be a place for me to conquer."

Kalanos looked surprised, but soon his surprised expression turned into amazement, and smiled at Alexander. Hephaistion was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. After Kalanos left, Alexander remarked.

"Now, I know exactly what you mean; the other side of the coin, indeed. I cannot wait until our Master Aristotle meets with him. It would be an interesting sight to hear him debate with the guru all day."

"Alexander, I think you would do just as fine."

Hephaistion replied still catching his breath.

Old Kalanos had never been sick while he was in India. He even survived the deadly march of Gedrosia with his superb endurance. Yet, when he crossed to the country of Persia, he fell ill. He requested Alexander to allow him to end his life rather than continue his life as an invalid. And most importantly, he did not want to risk another's life, since his illness was contagious.

Alexander first refused his request, but he finally granted it when he saw Kalanos' will was firm, and inflexible. He ordered Ptolemy to arrange the funeral. Alexander thought this was another example of the coin as well. Aristotle taught them that while the suicide braves death; it was not an act with a noble object, but to escape some ill. Yet, this Indian sage was sacrificing his life to save another human life; the act was far from escape.

Now his funeral pyre was complete with a generous amount of incense. A horse was provided, but Kalanos was too weak to mount, and was carried on a litter. He wore a garland on his head, and sang an old Indian song. As he passed in front of his friends and disciples, he greeted them, and told them to devote the day to please Alexander.

When he came in front of the pyre, he sprinkled himself with libation, cut off part of his hair, and cast it into the fire. Then he slowly climbed up on a golden couch on the pyre as he prayed. He lay down and looked at Hephaistion and nodded. Then he turned to Alexander and slightly bowed. Then he whispered to him. Alexander's head was turned to give an order to light the pyre, thus he did not hear.

"We shall meet again in Babylon."

Hephaistion felt all his blood rush down from his head. He realized that if Alexander had not supported him by wrapping his strong arm around his torso, he would have fallen hard on his face. He tried to catch the eyes of the Indian philosopher for confirmation, but his eyes were empty, as his mind had already gone to the other side of the world.

"It is all right, Hephaistion. This is what he wanted."

Alexander's voice rang in distance, followed by the sounds of bugles, trumpets, war cries, and elephants. Yet, the only sounds Hephaistion could hear were the last words of the Indian sage. He knew exactly what it meant, and could not help shivering. He clung tight to Alexander's arm with his trembling hands. This was the beginning of the end.

Alexander noticed a slight change in Hephaistion since the funeral of Kalanos. He saw a speck of deep sorrow in Hephaistion's clear eyes even when he was smiling. But when he looked deeper into them, he spotted a blue flame of an intense passion and love burning at the bottom, making him want to drop everything, but just to hold his love in his arms.

End


	12. Lysimachus

Chapter 12 - Lysimachus

A/N: In this story, tutor Lysimachus joins Alexander's expedition.

It was too much for an old Phoenix's soul like mine. I could not believe what was happening in front of my eyes. All the generals of Alexander were clinging onto his body as if they would hold Alexander's glory, if they could possess his body. I kept repeating to myself, "No, this could not be true, this did not happen. Alexander is a god, he cannot be gone." Yet, at the deepest place in my heart, I knew that Alexander would follow his Patroclus, as Achilles did.

I did not notice that a sad smile curled up on my lips until Ptolemy gave me a wary look. But it did not matter, my mind traveled back to when I first met Alexander. He was a bright young boy who already had a clear purpose in his life. He wanted to live the life of Greek heroes. Even at his young age, Alexander's determination was beyond the imagination of the boys at the same age, or even of adults. I already saw a potential to be a great king in that little boy with golden hair.

After talking to Alexander a few times, it was obvious to me whom he worshiped, and when I first called him by the name Achilles, you should have seen his face. In an instant, his face lit up brightly, and he smiled at me full of pride. I will never forget that smile, it was as if the sun was shining onto me, just for me. It was almost divine. And that smile was the one, which made old Phoenix to follow all the way to India despite my aged aching body. His smile gave me a hope and dream, and ignited the flame of the passion once more, which I believed to be long gone. I felt as if I became a young boy again, and I yearned to follow the life of heroes.

When Alexander was thirteen, King Philip called Aristotle to tutor the prince and a few of his friends, and told me to be an observer to the boys. I was relieved, since I had started to see the limitation in my capabilities to be his tutor. Alexander was just like a sponge. He sucked dry all the knowledge out of me and still craved for more. It was time for this genius to meet another genius who could satisfy his curiosity for knowledge. And I knew that I could not fulfill this task any longer.

When Aristotle came, I saw the perfect example of a teacher and a student's relationship formed instantly between the Philosopher and the Prince. Aristotle had answers for all the questions Alexander asked, and inspired him with new ideas, while Alexander never disappointed Aristotle's expectations. I was happy for Alexander, but at the same time, I could not help feeling a little sad, or rather melancholic. Like every teacher has a special place in his heart for a special student, Alexander held a special place in my heart; now my little Alexander was grown up and leaving my world. Although I was not totally cut off from his world, as I was still in charge of teaching music, our interaction became much less frequent.

As the time passed in Mieza, I saw Alexander grew restless day by day. It was not the subject matter of the curriculum that dissatisfied him, but it was a frustration driven by a more primitive need. He was almost fifteen, and I understood what his problem was. He was waiting for his Patroclus, and there was no Patroclus among his friends in Mieza. For that reason, Alexander was so excited when he first met Hephaistion, who was brought from Athens to join Alexander's class that his reaction was almost comical for those who did not understand what it actually meant to him.

I saw an instant attraction between two young men. Hephaistion was ideal for Alexander's Patroclus. His figure was a perfect replica of the hero's; he was slender yet had strong toned muscles with a well-defined frame. He was also astonishingly handsome. I never had imagined that a more beautiful person than Alexander existed until I met Hephaistion. His nature was calm and gentle, but I could see a passion and courage through his clear blue eyes to match Alexander's.

I witnessed as their friendship gradually grew into love. Their love was not based on just desire and lust, but was a practice of Plato's Symposium. They complemented each other, and they completed each other. By the time we left Pella and reached Troy, it was clear to everybody's eyes that only the two of them together could accomplish the dream, our dream. The dream was not only for Alexander and Hephaistion, but was for all of us who gave our oaths to Alexander. Until we had Alexander, our life was just like a thistle seed; it drifted in whichever direction a strong force pushed us. But now, our life had a purpose, to live and to be a part of the new myth of the reborn heroes of Achilles and Patroclus.

Alexander had never disappointed us, from the battle of Granicus to the battle of Hydaspes, as if we had a blessing from the god, we had won every single battle, and conquered every footstep we covered. And Hephaistion was always right by Alexander's side, giving Alexander a full support and assurance. There are so many memories of them, but the most vivid memory I have is when Alexander decided to go south in Phoenicia after Issus.

When we came to Sidon, the largest city in Phoenicia, we were welcomed by them with open arms. The citizens of this beautiful port city were happy to be released from under the Persian monarch, especially when they found that Alexander did not have any intentions to appoint a Macedonian satrap to rule the city. However, they needed a new king.

On the second day in Sidon, I caught Hephistion just coming out of a meeting with Alexander. He looked very serious in deep thoughts.

"Did you and Alexander have an argument over a woman? You look way serious if you were discussing just war tactics with him" I joked.

"Lysimachus, I wish it was that simple. I know how to handle that kind of issue with Alexander." Hephaistion flashed a coy smile. "But, he gave me a very important mission." He stated restoring the serious look.

"What is the mission, if I may ask?"

"He wants me to find a candidate for the King of Sidon to make a recommendation."

"Oh, that is quite a task. You know what that means, Hephaistion?"

"Yes, I know, and I cannot disappoint him."

He looked me intensely in my eyes, which almost made me blush, and I understood how Alexander felt when he had full attention from Hephaistion.

"Maybe you can help me. You were always good at judging people, and seeing the hidden potential in them."

"I would be glad to." I heard myself accepting it before even thinking. I was excited to be a part of this important mission, and was interested to see how Hephaistion would handle this difficult task.

That afternoon, we left for the city of Sidon with an interpreter. We changed to a plain chiton and cloak so that nobody would suspect us as high-ranking officers of Alexander's army. The arrangement was made for us to stay at a house owned by rich brothers. The brothers were very nice and intelligent, and seemed to be well respected by the citizens of Sidon.

"Looks like your mission might not be that difficult. How about one of those brothers? They are obviously in favor of Alexander, and have respect of the people."

I brought up the subject after dinner.

"Yes, they seem to be good candidates, but they lack one critical qualification."

"What could it be?" I asked Hephaistion in puzzlement.

"According to Sidonian tradition, the King has to be from the royal blood line. I am afraid that those brothers are not."

"You did your homework, didn't you?"

Hephaistion just grinned. That was Hephaistion, who was always prepared and analyzed before taking any actions, while Alexander was swifter with action. He often followed his instinct that was incredibly accurate, which made him a great conqueror. However, it often caused him trouble as well, and put him in a dangerous situation more than once. I tried to teach him a lesson, but this was one lesson I could never accomplish.

We asked the Sidonian brothers to gather information for the possible candidates, but many of them were not even good enough for Hephaistion to meet. He was frustrated, and I could see weariness starting to take over Hephaistion's mood. I decided to gather information for myself to see if I could be of any help, and I was very excited when I heard from one of the Sidonians that there was one more candidate who lived outside of the city.

"Hephaistion, why don't we ride a horse out of the city for a change?"

"You have something in your mind?"

"I cannot keep a secret from you, can I? As a matter of fact, I found a possible candidate who lives on a farm. His name is Abdalonymus, and he is a son of Tennes." I broke the news proudly.

"You mean the King Tennes who fought against Persia, and was killed? Perfect! Thank you, Lysimachus! I knew I could count on you. Let us go and meet him."

"What exactly are you looking for in this candidate?" I asked Hephaistion as we strolled to the stable.

"A total support and loyalty to Alexander with the ability to govern."

"How do you test that? It is not an easy trait that you can capture at a glance."

"I think I will know when I meet the person."

We rode to the outskirts of the city until we came to the front gate of the farm. A humble house stood at the back of the meticulously organized small garden. I cursed under my breath when I saw a shabby man squatted down weeding in the middle of the garden. I should have checked him first before bringing Hephaistion only to disappoint him. I understood why he was not even on the list of the brothers. To my surprise, Hephaistion whispered to me while smiling brightly.

"I think we found him."

"What? You mean that pitiable farmer?"

"Yes!"

"I cannot believe that he is of the blood line of the royal family… And I do not understand why that miserable farmer can be the king."

"Look at this garden, Lysimachus. This is an art." Hephaistion flapped his arms in excitement. "He knows what, when and how to do things, which are the most important traits required for the governor. He is weeding, because he knows what needs to be done, and he is doing so when the weed is still young, and he is using his hand, because that is the most effective way to weed the garden without harming the crop. By looking at his garden, I believe he is quite good at it."

It all made sense when spoken by Hephaistion, and I was reminded once again how logically Hephaistion's mind worked.

"But how do you know if he is loyal to Alexander?"

"For that, I think we need to talk to him."

We dismounted the horses and walked up to the farmer to introduce ourselves. The farmer looked confused for a moment, but stood up and greeted us. He guided us to his house and offered us wine. Hephaistion did not waste any time, and asked the farmer a straight question.

"Abdalonymus, would you accept the offer?"

"I will decide when I meet Alexander."

The farmer answered without flinching. I was impressed.

"Very well, I will send you two brothers with robes and a royal crown. Please follow them. They will bring you to Alexander."

Abdalonymus entered Alexander's royal tent with the two brothers. He was wearing the Sidonian purple royal robe Hephaistion had sent, but he still carried the crown in his hand.

"Hephaistion told me that you are a farmer. After all those years, you lived in poverty and privation, and now you become powerful and rich. I wish to know how you bore the poverty," Alexander asked.

"Would to heaven" replied Abdalonymus proudly, "I may as well bear my prosperity. These hands have ministered to all my necessities, and I owned nothing, I wanted nothing."

Alexander nodded in satisfaction. Abdalonymus smiled, and put the crown on his head. Now Sidon had their new King.

"You did a fine job, Hephaistion." Alexander congratulated.

"No, Alexander, you should be really thanking Lysimachus, as he is the one who discovered him."

My heart swelled with the joy when the two heroes in my dream looked at me with big warm smiles. They sure knew how to make an old soul young again.

Next morning, Alexander organized a lion hunt. He was afraid that the army was getting lazy being used to the luxurious life in the city. I never liked the idea of Alexander exposing himself to danger. He was the king; his life did not belong only to him. I do not know what actually happened to me on that day. Maybe I was trying to teach Alexander the lesson that I never succeeded, or maybe I was just getting old. My mind slipped away for a moment while I was facing a giant lion. I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder before my spear went through its heart.

I was shattered in pain; the blood was gushing out. However, the more horrible sight was that I caught sight of another lion out of the corner of my eye, who was just about to attack Alexander. Alexander did not see the lion, because his attention was focused on me. I yelled at him, but I knew it was too late. And then, I saw Hephaistion throw himself between Alexander and the lion. Alexander killed the lion in the end, but Hephaistion was already under the sharp claws of the beast. I saw Alexander crumple by the side of fallen Hephaistion with my fading sight.

The sound of rustling leaves woke me up, but I quickly noticed that they were the whispers of Alexander and Hephaistion, who was lying on the cot next to me. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still to pretend that I was still asleep. Something told me that I should not disturb.

"I am sorry Hephaistion, I should have listened to old Lysimachus, and stayed behind."

Alexander's voice trembled full of emotion.

"Alexander, do not give up anything for me. Your dream is not only for ourselves, but for the whole army. And I understand that you need to prove to yourself more than to anybody else that you actually are Achilles. So, please do not try to change, just be yourself whom I admire and love. But it will not hurt to be more careful, though."

Hephaistion chuckled softly, and I heard his chuckle was muffled, followed by the sound of gentle smacking and soft sigh. At that moment I completely understood what the actual force behind the throne was, without Hephaistion's support and understanding, we would not have a King or a hero. My intention to teach Alexander a lesson was a foolish old man's indiscretion after all.

End


	13. Mallian

_Evil words traveled over the River of Hydraotes  
They said you were hurt  
Your lung was pierced by an ugly arrow  
You breathed blood instead of air  
My body aches with yawning sorrow_

_  
Sharp pain goes through my chest  
"It wouldn't hurt to be more careful"  
Your words ring in my head  
Your face in dismay lingers in my mind  
My heart aches with burning remorse_

_  
__No words from you but horrible rumors  
The King is dead  
The King has perished  
My heart shatters  
My body crushes_

___  
Tasting copper in my mouth  
I push through word by word  
I HAVE TO GO  
Take me down the murky river  
Before my love gives him up_

___  
__They say you are coming  
I lie on the ship  
__They say see the corpse  
I try lifting my head  
__I hear the cheer  
I hear the roar_

_________  
Our trembling hands meet halfway  
Desperately searching for assurances  
Our eyes are fixed onto each other  
Filled with tears of pouring bliss  
When we intertwine our fingers tightly  
We know we are alive once more_

"Never again" I say  
"Never again" you repeat

**Chapter 13: Mallian**

A/N: This is also to complete "The Colossus of Rhodes", untold story of Ptolemy where Hephaistion almost did not survive without Alexander.

As they approached this old city of India, the city of heat and dust, Hephaistion could not help but feel uneasy. Hardened dirt road spread in front of them. Occasional wind stirred up fine particles of dust into the air that was loosened up under the footsteps of horses. They stuck annoyingly onto the solders' moist skin. Only small shrubberies dotted barren yellow soil.

Hephaistion tilted his head down to avoid dirt getting into his eyes when a sudden gust of wind flew dust up into the air. His eyes caught a single blood red flower at the side of the road. A thin delicate stem supported glossy bright red petals. A yellow eye surrounded with fuzzy filaments settled in the middle of a black cross at the center of the flower. It felt almost unreal that the needle thin stem could support such a large flower in the gust of winds. It was beautiful, but somehow the innocent flower gave Hephaistion a chill, making him shiver visibly.

He tore his gaze from the flower when he felt Alexander's warm hand touch his arm.

"What is it? Are you all right?"

Hephaistion just nodded and stared at Alexander puzzled by this sudden weariness himself. Alexander opened his mouth as if he would speak, but closed it again, and just gently patted Hephaistion's arm. His eyes were filled with concern.

After crossing the Hydraotes River, Alexander's Army approached a large city. A fort with high walls protected the city. Tiles with every possible shade of blue between white and ultramarine decorated the top of some buildings. They contrasted and blended at the same time to the azure sky of this foreign world. Alexander expected that the people of the city would be fully prepared for his attack, since they should have heard the news of the defeat and the terror of Mallian cities between the Acesines and the Hydraotes.

Alexander called for a war council at his tent.

"Craterus, you will command an army in the west. Hephaistion and Ptolemy will command two armies in the east. I will attack the center with the main force consisting of Companion cavalry, archers, and a part of the phalanx. In this way, we will make sure that we capture all the refugees."

Hephaistion's mind understood that he had a responsibility as a General of Alexander's Army, and he needed to lead a force independent of Alexander to make the operation successful. He did not know where this urge came from, but his heart screamed to be at Alexander's side. Hephaistion kept silence, as he was well aware that what he feared had no logical basis to make it an issue.

That night, Hephaistion tossed and turned being disturbed by nightmares. He did not remember the details of them, but they all ended with the red flower he saw at the side of the road earlier that day. When the east sky started to change its color from total darkness to a tint of blue, and the bright stars began to fade into the paleness of the sky, Hephaistion woke up drenched with cold sweats and being totally exhausted. He felt as if white cottons filled every empty space between his brain cells, and heard a constant buzzing in his ears.

After the brief meeting before they went apart to their own positions, Hephaistion hugged Alexander tightly and clung onto him longer than usual. When Hephaistion finally tore himself away to arms' length, Alexander was surprised to see a distress in his friend's reddened eyes.

"Do you still remember what I told you in Sidon after the lion hunt?"

Hephaistion's soft voice interrupted Alexander's unspoken questions.

"Yes," Alexander smiled embarrassingly, "You said, it would not hurt to be more careful."

"Please remember that." Hephaistion returned a weak smile.

As Alexander suspected, the siege of the city was not an easy task. The high walls prevented Macedonians from entering the city, however Alexander's army was determined. They set ladders against the wall, and started to climb. When Alexander saw his solders fall one by one from the ladder, his mind was focused to capture the wall. His sole purpose was to conquer the fort, which would eventually lead to the conquest of the city.

Alexander heard Leonnatus call out his name in alarm, but his body was already running up the ladder. He saw Leonnatus come right behind his heel, but as soon as they reached the top of the wall, the ladder fell down. Alexander noticed that he was trapped with a few Macedonian solders exposing him as a prime target of the enemy, but there was nothing he could do but fight.

The worst fear became a reality. An arrow struck Alexander's chest and lodged in his rib cage. Sharp pain shot through his body and he fell to the ground. Leonnatus, Peucestas, and Abreas rushed to his side. They picked up the sacred shield of Troy and surrounded Alexander creating a human shield between the enemy's attack and the fallen King. Lying on the rooftop of the wall, and looking up at the azure sky, Hephaistion's words rang inside Alexander's head, "It would not hurt to be more careful", and his friend's distressed face flashed in his vision. He helplessly watched Abreas fall at another arrow attack . A stream of remorse rushed into Alexander's mind making his heart ache even more.

At this exact moment when Alexander was struck by an ugly arrow, Hephaistion was riding his mare charging to the east wall of the fort to lead his army. Morning sun was just coming out behind him. When the bright ray reflected onto a white tile of the wall, and aligned with Hephaistion's gaze for a brief second, he was blinded. The blackness took over his vision, and the red flower in the dream flashed in front of his eyes. He was distracted, and did not notice that uneven terrain was quickly approaching. His horse swiftly maneuvered, but his body could not react to this sudden shift, and was thrown out to fall hard on the ground. He tried very hard to cling onto consciousness, but he felt his body was being pulled violently into the black center of the ominous flower.

Ptolemy was the one who had spotted Hephaistion's fall. He picked up the unconscious man from the ground, and ordered one of his cavalrymen to take him back to the main camp before he mounted again to lead the rest of the armies. He worried for Hephaistion, but that was the best he could do at the moment under the circumstances. The siege was a success for Macedonians once more in the end despite the high price they had to pay. The majority of the Mallians tried to flee to the south, but they were confronted by the force of Craterus and Ptolemy, and were either killed or captured. Ptolemy joined Craterus at the main camp to wait for Alexander's unit to return.

Evil news of Alexander being fatally hurt traveled along the river of Hydraotes. Craterus approached Ptolemy who was making his way to Hephaistion's tent.

"How is Hephaistion? Did Philip find anything wrong?"

"It's the same. He still has high fever and difficulty in breathing. Philip is puzzled, since he does not have any apparent injury except a small bump on his forehead. There is no infection to cause him to have a high fever."

"Are you going to break the news about Alexander to Hephaistion?" Craterus asked, and Ptolemy just nodded with a dark expression.

"It might kill him. You do not wish to wait until he gets a little stronger?"

"No, I think it is better if he has time to prepare. We do not want him to break down in front of the whole army, do we? Besides, I think his heart already knows even his mind refuses. "

Ptolemy looked straight ahead. He was determined to support the future king if Alexander should ever die. Yet, his heart told him that Hephaistion probably would not survive if Alexander should be gone.

Alexander looked at Critodemos intently. The man held a knife in his trembling hand and Alexander could see sheer fear on the face of the physician from Kos.

"What are you waiting for? Are you afraid that your ministration would kill me? It is all in the hands of the gods now, and if I am to die, at least free me from this pain."

Alexander saw Critodemos' expression eased, and he braced himself to prepare for an operation. Bubbles mixed with blood oozed out each time Alexander breathed indicating that the arrow had penetrated his lung, and there was no way but to enlarge the wound to release the barbed arrowhead from his rib cage. When Critodemos applied his first incision, red blood spread around the broken arrow on Alexander's chest, and formed the shape of the flower just like the one, which Hephaistion had seen. It was not until the arrowhead was finally removed, that Alexander slipped into the comfort of unconsciousness.

Hanging between the world of consciousness and unconsciousness, Alexander worried for Hephaistion more than his own state. He could feel that his friend was getting weaker by the day. On the seventh day after he fell under the attack of the Mallian arrow, and when he finally became strong enough to command, Alexander told his men to prepare for the ship. He needed to see Hephaistion before it was too late. Leonnatus and Critodemos opposed by telling him that it was too risky for him to move yet, but Alexander was determined.

Hephaistion heard a weeping and a malicious whisper in his dream.

"The king is coming, but I see only the corpse. He is not moving."

In his clouded feverish mind, Hephaistion refused to believe. His Alexander could not be dead, otherwise, he should not be alive either. Then he heard a cheer in the distance along with the shout.

"Alexander is here! He is alive!"

The cheer turned into a roar, and it was getting closer. The footsteps of the horse halted in front of Hephaistion's tent, and he heard soldiers shout Alexander's name hysterically. He could feel the excitement and the joy of the soldiers. Now, they had a hope, their hero had returned to lead them back to their home. They did not have to worry about being stuck and lost in this unknown foreign world any longer. Hephaistion tried to get up, but all he could manage to do was briefly open his eyes.

Pages rushed into the tent bringing another cot, and set it by Hephaistion's. He saw Alexander enter the tent, brightening the air in an instant. He was pale like a marble statue, and Hephaistion could see the pain he was trying to hide, but Alexander was alive. He sat heavily on the cot next to him. Hephaistion tried to call his name, but the word did not make it onto his tongue. Alexander's eyes shone with unshed tears, and Hephaistion did not notice that he was also crying until he felt the wetness run down his cheeks.

Alexander extended his hands to Hephaistion, and Hephaistion did the same. Their trembling fingers met halfway. When their fingertips brushed each other, they felt as if a lightening volt ran through their bodies. They interlaced their fingers tight. The warmth traveled through their blood stream delivering strength and energy from the tips of their fingers to every part of their bodies.

"Never again." Alexander murmured. "I was so afraid to die without seeing you one last time. We will never be apart."

"Yes, never again." Hephaistion replied with a smile.

As long as they were together, there was nothing to fear. Fate would be on their side.

End


	14. Nysa

Chapter 14: Nysa

After being confronted with the tough resistance of the natives in Sogdia, Alexander's Army marched through the harsh Hindu Kush to advance further east to India. If Aristotle were correct, they would soon reach the end of the world. Instead, they were met by another land yet to be conquered even after covering over ten thousand miles since they left Pella. India was not just a peninsula like a tip of a finger as they thought it would be. The world was bigger than anybody could ever have imagined. In place of a vast ocean, the beautiful valley of the river Soustus greeted the fatigued army.

Pine forests and lush green plains spread in front of their eyes. The dark green of pine trees, emerald green of tender young grass in the meadow, and grey of rocky mountains with white snow caps picturesquely contrasted with the light blue of the spring sky. Even the moving white clouds seemed to have a specific spot in the tranquil scene. It was understandable why the natives called this place Udyana; the garden.

Setting the camp in this beautiful place was a welcome change. The spirits and morale of the army were visibly lifted up even with the disappointment of not reaching the end of the world. It was almost magical to see how the natural surroundings affected people's minds. At night, they set the fire in the middle of the camp, and Alexander gathered all his generals around the fire. He did not discuss any military issues; he just let everybody talk as they used to do when they were still in Pella. Silly jokes followed with cheerful laughter filled the warm night air.

When the stars had risen high above them, and the conversations started to fade into yawning, Alexander told Hephaistion to follow to his tent. Hephaistion raised his eye brow in surprise, but he kept silent. He had been avoiding personal visits to the royal tent, since Alexander's marriage with Roxane. Alexander had never summoned Roxane to his tent; instead he visited the queen's tent for his duty. Although Hephaistion appreciated this unspoken agreement, it did not make him feel any easier or right to continue his visits to the King.

Alexander opened the flap of his tent, and let Hephaistion go in first. As he passed the page, he told him to bring some wine and tell the guards that the King was not to be disturbed for the rest of the night. He gestured Hephaistion to take a seat.

"It is a beautiful place, isn't it?" Alexander stated looking down at two cups as he poured wine into them.

"Yes, it is." Hephaistion murmured while studying Alexander. He still could not figure out what Alexander wanted. He felt a knot of anxiety form at the bottom of his stomach.

Alexander handed a cup to Hephaistion, and looked at him in the eyes for the first time since they entered the tent.

"Hephaistion, I know that you understand this whole thing about marriage, and I have no doubt that you wish for me an heir as much as my mother does. But I also can see it is still hurting you, and making you to distance yourself from me. "

Hephaistion opened his mouth to protest, but Alexander raised his hand to stop him, and continued.

"You are not alone in this. I want you to know that I feel the same way. My mind tells me that I have a responsibility as a king to produce an heir, but my heart screams to be with you."

Alexander saw his reflection swimming in Hephaistion's blue pools.

"But it pains me more to see you hurt and suffer. "

Hephaistion shook his head.

"Was it so obvious, Alexander? I thought I had prepared for this. But, you are right, I cannot deny that my heart aches the nights when I know that you are with your wife. I am sorry; I should not have made it so palpable though. I have been selfish."

Alexander smiled sadly taking Hephaistion's hands into his.

"Apologies for what? There is no need. Even a god cannot force a man how to feel. And believe me, Hephaistion, it is as difficult for me as it is for you."

Hephaistion felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He was caught up with his own sentiments, and had not realized that his recent acts had been causing Alexander such grief. He regretted this neglect on his part, and lowered his gaze. Alexander put his fingers under Hephaistion's chin to make him look up at him.

"I have been thinking. It is not the best solution, and I would like to avoid it if I could, but perhaps this is the best for both of us at this moment to make the situation a little easier to handle."

Alexander searched for a trace of pain in Hephaistion's eyes, and then continued.

"I want us to take different routes for a while. Lead half of the army with Perdiccas, and head straight south along the river Kabul to build a bridge over the Indus River. I will take the rest of the army to confront the tribes north of the main road, as I cannot allow the Aspanians and Assacenes to remain neutral. I will meet with you in a couple of months."

Hephaistion hesitated for a while, but smiled at Alexander when his mind had fully processed the information. As Alexander stated, it was not the best solution, but it was indeed easier for him to deal with. At least he did not have to pretend that he saw nothing when Alexander spent a night with the queen. Hephaistion was also grateful that Alexander chose Perdiccas for his companion.

Alexander murmured onto Hephaistion's lips as he pulled him close, connecting their foreheads together.

"I will miss you. Stay safe, and I will write to you every day."

"So will I." Hephaistion replied before Alexander eagerly claimed his lips.

Alexander and Hephaistion exchanged a farewell in the thick morning mist before heading in two different directions. In the bright weather of spring, Hephaistion led the army with Perdiccas to the mysterious thirty-three mile passages through the Khyber Pass. The snow covered mountains of the Hindu Kush towered on the north side of their Pass.

Hephaistion halted his mare when they were met with a gigantic relief of a Hindu god carved on the mountainside. This foreign god of India was sitting cross-legged, eyes half closed, and with a spear in his hand. The image somehow reminded him of Alexander.

"Who is he?" Hephaistion asked the local guide.

"He is Skanda, the god of war, and the son of great god Shiva."

That night, Hephaistion wrote a letter to Alexander.

_My dear Alexander,_

_We have safely completed the journey through the Khyber Pass. Although there was no trace of enemy on the passages, the soldiers were anxious and nervous imagining what kind of evil creatures might live in this mysterious land of India. _

_I have to admit to myself that India is so much different from any other countries we have passed and conquered. It is difficult to explain with words. Everything is fundamentally so unfamiliar, yet I feel something is still connected at the deepest part of our soul. _

_At the half way into the pass, we were greeted with this magnificent relief of an Indian god, sculptured on the whole side of the mountain. Alexander, Greeks and Macedonians are not the only ones who love to create a giant statue, and who can produce such art. The image illuminated in the bright sun looked as noble and majestic as a Greek god. _

_Although the statue did not have a flowing golden mane, the determined expression on his face reminded me of you. When the guide told me that it was Skanda, the god of war, I smiled to myself. You are the son of Zeus in Macedon, and the son of Amon in Egypt. And in India, now you become a son of Shiva. _

_Alexander, your dream is endless, and all the force seems to favor you. I am so grateful that I live and share your endless dream. Yet, I cannot help fearing if you would go too far that I could not reach you any longer. Please forgive me with my weakness. It has been only a day, but parting from you makes my heart frail and weak._

_Eternally yours,_

_Hephaistion _

The letter was sealed and handed to a soldier who got on a horse right away heading north to Alexander. Alexander strategically placed the exchanging stations so that the letters could be delivered with the shortest amount of time possible.

Alexander's group was just now reaching the mountain of Nysa, which was covered with vines of ivy; rather uncommon habitat around the area. When they ascended, they discovered a shrine surrounded with laurel trees. Thick ivy and vines heavily canopied over the white marble shrine, forming a rooftop to protect it from the rain and wind. They said Dionysus founded this shrine in honor of himself.

More surprisingly, when Alexander entered the shrine, he found sickles, wine presses, and dedications to Dionysus; grapes made of gold and silver. A life size statue carved out of white polished stone, and dressed in Indian clothes watched over the dedication. Its honorable face and the graceful posture reminded him of Hephaistion. Alexander traced the slightly curved smooth surface of the statue's side from under the arm to the hip. It had been only five days, but there was not a single day he did not think of Hephaistion.

Alexander did not wish to fight against Nysa; he had done enough fighting. It did not seem to be right to stain this sanctuary with blood. His mind was determined by the time he arrived at the camp; he would go to any extremes to avoid battle. The first thing he noticed when he entered his tent was a letter from Hephaistion. He eagerly opened and read it even before taking off his armor. Alexander's face lit up. Now he had a solution for a peaceful negotiation. He summoned a native guide for an inquiry.

Next morning, Alexander met with a delegation from the local city of Nysa. They were ready to confront him, to show this barbarian their courage. The leader Acuphis and thirty of the most distinguished men were shown into Alexander's tent, and found him sitting calmly covered with dust in travel stained clothes, still wearing the equipment, his helmet on his head, and a spear in his hand.

Seeing the image of Skanda, the god of war, in this fair skinned Macedonian, they immediately dropped to their knees and bowed to him being shaken to the core. They did not speak until Alexander bade them to get up. Acuphis addressed him with a still shaky voice.

"King Alexander. We are here to request your reverence for Dionysus by leaving us our freedom and independence. In return, we will honor you and be as an ally with you to fight wherever our assistance is required."

Alexander granted their wish and dismissed them. The delegates of Nysa bowed to him deeply, and left the tent looking back at the amazing sight one more time. They were overwhelmed by the thought of being blessed by two gods, Dionysus from the West, and Skanda from the East.

That night, Alexander visited the shrine of Dionysus with a jug of wine and two golden cups. He extinguished the torch as he entered. The oil was burning on the dedication table giving just enough light inside of the shrine. He poured wine into two cups, putting one on the table to honor Dionysus, and raising the other to his lips.

He looked up at the white statue. Flickering lights of the burning oil cast a shadow on the face of the statue, making it look more sharply chiseled. Alexander gasped. Now the resemblance of the statue to Hephaistion was incredible. Not able to resist, Alexander stood in front of it and caressed its cheek. It felt as if warm blood was pulsing under the cold stone.

Alexander gently pressed his lips onto the statue's own. Hard coldness started to melt gradually from the edge of the lips to the center where they parted. Alexander shivered feeling the familiar sensations underneath his lips.

"Hephaistion…?"

He whispered into the statue's mouth, and was rewarded with a full response. The warmth and the softness replaced the coldness and the hardness. Alexander felt the weight of arms draped over his shoulders, and opened his eyes. His hair was loosely put up on top of his head like the statue's, but it was lovely Hephaistion's face which was smiling in front of him. Alexander pulled him tightly against him, and kissed him with fullness of passion.

They made a feverish love on the thick mat of ivies for the first time since Alexander's marriage. Alexander felt as if he were a Satyr who never grows tired of making love, the deeper he connected himself to Hephaistion, the stronger the flame of passion burned. It was indeed a perfect gift from the god of ecstasy.

Alexander woke up with feelings of joy and satisfaction despite finding himself on the hard ground of the shrine next morning. He looked at the statue as he stood, and grinned widely when he saw the statue's red lips stained with wine making it look almost alive. Alexander looked at the statue longingly, and thanked Dionysus for the most precious gift.

When Hephaistion read the letter from Alexander at the bank of the Indus River, his heart stopped for a moment before beating madly again. He let out a shaky sigh and smiled; his face illuminated with delight and excitement. He now knew that it was not just a dream the other night. Dionysus was also a playful god.

End


	15. Oxus

Chapter 15: Oxus

Sitting in front of the piles of documents, Hephaistion closed his eyes, and tilted his head backwards. The throbbing pain at the base of his head and the tense neck had been bothering him all day. He pressed his fingers tight at the upper part of his neck where it meets with his skull, as if he could squeeze some pain out by doing it. The task of arranging all the supply was getting enormous. No matter how impeccably he arranged it, there was always something that went wrong unexpectedly.

The lack of water supply in the desert of Bactria was a bitter reminder. Nobody could have expected that the desert spread over thirty five kilometers without any trace of water. When they finally arrived at the river Oxus late in the afternoon, they had lost quite a few soldiers not because of the water deprivation, but due to uncontrolled consumption of it; some of them choked by drinking too fast, and some of them by consuming too much of it. It was not totally Hephaistion's fault, yet he had to repeat over the process in his head to review what else he could have done to prevent the tragedy.

The worried face of the old seer interrupted his train of thoughts. Hephaistion frowned knowing that this visit did not bring good news. He had ordered that two things would happen and be followed. The first order was to dig wells to ensure an abundance of safe water. The River Oxus was muddy and flowed so freely that it was easy for it to be tampered with without its being noticed. The only way to ensure safe water for the whole army was to dig their own wells. Hephaistion could not trust anybody especially after the incident with Philotas.

The second order was for seers to consult with him before releasing any prophecies to the public. After the endless expedition and being so far away from their homeland, everybody was on edge. Furthermore, this applied not only for young inexperienced soldiers, but also more severely for the veterans. Hephaistion knew that even the slightest bad omen could cause chaos and disorders among the men.

"What is it?"

The seer swallowed hard. In the dim light of glimmering torches, the general's pale face looked unrealistically beautiful and perfect. The old man shivered as if he was standing in front of a god waiting for judgment to be pronounced. He put a jar in front of Hephaistion with trembling hands.

"When they were digging a well by the royal tent, it sprung up this liquid instead of water."

Hephaistion took the jug in his hand, and noticed a streak of black thick liquid running down from the mouth of the jug to the side of the rough surface. He swiped it with a finger, and rubbed the slick liquid in between his thumb and index finger. The texture felt almost like olive oil.

"What is your prophecy, Akios?"

The old seer lowered his gaze when Hephaistion's piercing cold blue eyes looked at him. He stammered.

"It..it is an ill omen. Something terrible, something so dark that consumes everybody's soul would happen…"

"Has anybody else seen it?"

"It is an unusual sight, even in the dark, they could see that it was not water coming out of the well. Yet, it has now almost stopped flowing."

Hephaistion nodded. Akios tensed feeling Hephaistion's eyes fixed onto him, but he relaxed a little when he noticed that they were not actually looking at him. Hephaistion's thought was somewhere else. A moment later, his focus came back on Akios.

"Replace the content of the jar with olive oil, and tell them that it changed to a clear purity after being dedicated to the Dioskouroi over night. Tell them it means that the expedition is toilsome and difficult, but in the end, it would be glorious. Tell them that we have a blessing from the gods of horsemanship and travel."

Akios bowed and left. He had no intention of arguing with this god.

Hephaistion's eyes grew dark. He wondered what had become of him. Was he so protective of Alexander and his dream that he would even betray the gods? A moment of uncertainty took over his mind, but he was determined. He might have to pay a heavy price for this, but he was willing to do it.

Next morning, Akios announced the prophecy, as he showed clear olive oil in the jar, just as Hephaistion had instructed him to do. The army cheered, and Alexander looked satisfied. At least for now, they were content.

Alexander now divided his army into five columns. Hephaistion and Cleitus led one, Ptolemy the second, Perdiccas for the third, and Coenus and Artabazus took the fourth column, leaving Alexander the fifth for himself. Bessus had burned all the bridges over the river Oxus, but Alexander's army filled the animal skins and the tents with hay to make rafts. It took them five whole days, but they all safely crossed the river. By dividing the army into smaller groups, they now could sweep a larger area to flush out and gain control of the Sogdian rebels.

They headed north deep into Sogdia, seeing the desert in the west, and the mountains in the east. Even though the fights against Sogdians were challenging, Alexander's army was slowly but surely gaining ground in this far north land. The sweetest victory came when they literally handed Bessus over to Ptolemy.

Alexander ordered rather harsh execution on this traitor of Persia. He needed to follow tradition in order to prove that he was indeed the king of Persia. Bessus was mutilated before being hanged and left at the field under guard, so that the birds did not pick his flesh to safely bring him to the other side of the world. It was an equivalent to the Greek's denial of the proper burial for the Persians. Hephaistion shivered when he heard of this cruelty sensing that it was only the beginning of the dark omen.

In the midst of this barren world, Hephaistion was having a restless night filled with unpleasant dreams. In the dream, he saw Cleitus in a black chiton sitting on a stone bench with Parmenion and Philotas on either side of him, who were also dressed in black; with their eyes blank, and their faces expressionless. They looked almost floating in the dark. The only objects Hephaistion could see were the cold white stone of the bench, dull grey faces and limbs, and black chitons barely contrasted against the darkest grey of the background.

He called their names, but they did not even look at him as if he did not exist in the same world. He tried to reach them, but the distance between them and Hephaistion was growing further apart. He sprung sitting up to wake, his body drenched with sweats, his heart beating madly, and his head filled with statics noise and dizzy. As the sweats evaporated and cooled down his bare skin, he felt absolute coldness as if he were dead. And then, he realized that they were not in this world any more, they were all dead in his dream. He quivered when he remembered that he saw Cleitus among them. Since that night, Hephaistion could not help but pay extra attention for this veteran warrior being afraid that Atropos might snip his thread.

The campaigns were hard but successful. Soon Alexander's army united again in this Sogdian northern city, Maracanda. Everybody was content and at ease except Hephaistion. If such a place existed on the earth, a desert without sands, then this old city by the River of Polytimeus was the perfect example. Low patchy coarse grass hugged the rocky hills. Half of them were already turning brown due to the hard frosts in late autumn. The palace that they would be using as a base camp stood on top of the hill above the bare rock wall, and against the cascading low grey clouds.

Alexander celebrated their success with banquets, night after night throwing a generous amount of quality wine and food. And tonight, he had announced a special banquet dedicated to the Dioskouroi to honor them for their success. Some of the old soldiers were not happy. They understood that Alexander wanted to honor the Dioskouroi, since those twin gods were the ones who gave the blessing to the campaigns at Oxus, but they were also afraid to cause any ill doings for god Dionysus whom they honored every year around this time.

As soon as Hephaistion heard the name the Dioskouroi, he became anxious, but there were no logical reasons he could come up with to protest against Alexander's decision. It was a dark night with the moon appearing only as a scratch mark of a nail in the sky. Despite Hephaistion's worry and the men's original objection to the dedication to the Dioskouroi, the banquet started on a cheerful note. Good wine and an abundance of delicious food always did the trick.

Alexander was lazily sitting on the couch with his cup filled with wine scanning the hall with glazed eyes. His gaze was soon fixed upon Hephaistion's slender figure. Hephaistion was never heavy to start with, but he seemed to lose more weight than ever during the short period of time since leaving the River Oxus. He became so thin, but eerily beautiful. It concerned Alexander a great deal, but when Alexander asked if anything was wrong with him, Hephaistion just shrugged and told him that there was nothing for him to worry about. He would gain the weight as fast as he lost it once they settled and rested.

The appearance was not the only thing, which bothered Alexander about Hephaistion. Hephaistion seemed to be hiding something from him. He also noticed that Hephaistion was paying more attention to old Cleitus since they had completed the campaign together. Alexander had no doubt of the loyalty of Hephaistion to him, but it still cast a shadow at the back of his mind whenever he saw Hephaistion close to somebody else. And now, Hephaistion was talking to Cleitus with a sweet smile on his face and they were standing very close to each other.

The mood of the banquet quickly changed from delightful to uncomfortable when the singing took place as an entertainment. The music was not a problem, but the verse ridiculed the soldiers who fought and lost against Barbarians, and made the old veterans frown. Hephaistion immediately shot a warning gaze to Alexander, but he could not get hold on Alexander's eye contact. The king was too deep into the cup of indulgence, and did not have a sense left for a fair judgment. He seemed to enjoy the singing. Before Hephaistion had a chance to shift his attention back to Cleitus, the black warrior barked.

"Do you let them call those who lost their lives at the battle, cowards? And did you conquer Asia by yourself, Alexander?"

"I did it with the blessing of the gods." Alexander smirked bowing to the audience gaining applause and chuckles.

"And cowardice of mine saved your life. How about all those soldiers who served your father and then followed you, do they mean nothing to you?"

"Of course they do. That is why I share my glory with them, with all of you. I took all of you further than any mortal could; we conquered every step of the way we covered. And now we are ready to reach the end of the world, beyond where even Aristotle could have imagined."

"And where is the end to this? " Hephaistion tried to pull Cleitus back, but he shrugged him off and continued. "How many more would be killed due to suspicion, like you did to old Parmenion and Philotas, and how many more would perish into the dust of the battle field, then being called as cowardice before we see the end? Why can we not take this glory now and be done with it?"

Nobody was laughing now.

"Don't you see Cleitus? The world is bigger than we thought. There are so many more lands we can conquer. There is so much more glory we can take if we desire."

Hephaistion was alarmed. Alexander's voice was calm, too calm for his preference.

"All you care for is your own glory. And… Hephaistion. Was that why you decided to betray Dionysus and honor the Dioskouroi instead? So they would grant Hephaistion the same status as Kastor? So you would be together even after death? You know, Alexander, your father would never have approved such an act. But of course you are the son of Amon!"

Next moment, Hephaistion watched Alexander grab a spear with a lightning speed and push it through Cleitus' hard and broad chest as if he was seeing it in a nightmare. Hephaistion thought he could face any consequences, but this was too much. His blood froze instantly in his body, and he clutched at an arm in front of him. The banquet hall fell in total silence and stillness, until Ptolemy ordered the guards to take Alexander who was now shaking uncontrollably, back to his chamber. Hephaistion believed that he saw a wrath of Dionysus.

Perdiccas felt an ice-cold finger wrapped around his arm, and gasped when he saw Hephaistion's horrified face. His eyes were fixed on Cleitus on the floor, but they were not really seeing anything. It was obvious that he was in deep shock. After assessing the scene and seeing Ptolemy handling the situation quite effectively, Perdiccas took Hephaistion to his chamber. He wished that Hephaistion would come back to his senses shortly, since he knew that Hephaistion was the only one who could pull Alexander out of this mess.

Hephaistion did not remember how and when he returned to his chamber. Through the crack of heavy drapes over the window, he could tell it was dark outside. Alexander! He sprung up in the bed, causing his head to spin. He groaned and braced himself. Hearing the noise a page came in, who was waiting for Hephaistion to wake up, just outside of his chamber.

"How long?"

"It has been two days." The page replied handing him a cup filled with water. Hephaistion cursed himself for not being with Alexander when he needed him the most.

"And Alexander?"

"He is still in his chamber. Generals, Ptolemy and Perdiccas are watching over him."

Hephaistion nodded and handed the page an empty cup.

Perdiccas entered the room when Hephaistion was just about getting out of the bed to clean up and change to a fresh chiton. Perdiccas tried to help him, but Hephaistion raised his hand to stop. He still felt that he was walking on an unstable surface, but he managed to go into the other room to get ready.

"We need you. Alexander has not been himself for the last couple of days. We believe that you are the only one who can bring him back."

"What did they do with Cleitus?"

"Ptolemy ordered the burial…we buried him yesterday."

After splashing cold water on his face, and cleaning up, Hephaistion felt better. He put a black chiton on, and joined back with Perdiccas. Perdiccas blinked, the black chiton contrasted with Hephaistion's pale skin enhanced his grace, and brought out now even wider his blue eyes filled with pain and remorse. Perdiccas cleared his throat hoping his astonishment did not show too obviously.

"Are you ready?"

"I ought to be." Hephaistion replied calmly. And they left for Alexander's chamber.

Hephaistion's mind was made up. Even if it meant to lose Alexander's love and trust, Hephaistion was determined to convince Alexander to believe that all faults lay upon him, and Alexander was just a victim of his conspiracy.

When they entered the king's chamber, Alexander was sitting on the floor his back against the bed. Somebody must have cleaned the blood and put a fresh chiton on him. Hephaistion did not distinguish any trace of tragedy, if he did not see such a distress on Alexander's face. Ptolemy stood up from the side of Alexander, and patted Hephaistion's shoulder before leaving with Perdiccas.

Hephaistion slowly made a way to Alexander, and crouched by him.

"Alexander…" He tenderly touched Alexander's face, but he did not get any attention from the king.

Hephaistion sighed deeply and started to explain to Alexander what had actually happened at the River Oxus.

"So, Alexander, it was all my fault. My stupidity and arrogance cost not only Cleitus' life, but also your sanity. I even became a traitor of gods. I know that I now have lost your trust, and I will not ask you for forgiveness, but it pains me so much to see you like this. Please punish me instead, Alexander, rather than punish yourself."

Alexander looked at his friend for the first time. Immeasurable sufferings and anguish filled Hephaistion's deep blue eyes. Alexander finally understood the reason why Hephaistion became so thin. It must have eaten him alive inside by carrying the secret all by himself. He entwined his fingers with Hephaistion's, and stood up, pulling Hephaistion to his feet with him. He put his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"How can I punish you? You were just trying to protect me and my dream, just like Patroclus would do to his Achilles."

"Our dream…." Hephaistion corrected with a low trembling voice.

"Yes our dream." Alexander smiled and pulled him closer. He could not let Hephaistion feel any more guilt than he already did. He had to be strong.

"Then, it was fate." Alexander's determined voice followed.

"As Aristotle said, _'One who sins when drunk, must be punished twice; once for sinning, and once for being drunk.'_ And I was the one who was drunk. Nobody forced me to this. You know Hephaistion? Cleitus was right after all."

Hephaistion looked at Alexander in puzzlement.

"I do not mind spending half of my life in Hades as Polydeukes did, if it were the price I have to pay to be with you. I would do anything. Nothing matters."

They held onto each other tightly. Feeling the strong heartbeats and warmth of the other's body against their own, they were strong again. As long as they had each other they felt that they could even cheat a god, so they almost did.

End

A/N: It is implied that Alexander's Army found a spring of oil by the river Oxus which flow as a purity of olive oil, and it is the fact that black Cleitus was killed by Alexander at the drunken madness in Maracanda. However, the rest of the story is the products of my imagination.


	16. Philip of Macedon

Chapter 16: Philip of Macedon

Staring at the empty seat in front of him on his daughter, Cleopatra's wedding day, Philip wondered what went wrong with the relationship with his wife Olympias. The marriage with Olympias was a political arrangement; just like his two previous marriages, but she was the one whom he loved, and considered as the queen consort of Macedon.

Philip lost his father when he was twelve years old, and his oldest brother was forced to send him as a hostage to Thebes to retain support and protection from the Illyrians. Philip spent five years of his most tender age away from his family and his homeland. Yet, he turned the rather humiliating situation to his full benefit, and closely studied Greek diplomacy and war tactics until his one year older brother, Perdiccas III, finally became the ruler of Macedon, and called him back.

Although he was still young, Philip became an instant force to assist his brother with his vast knowledge of diplomacy and war strategies. Five years later, another tragedy struck this Macedonian family. After the short celebration of conquering the strategically important city Amphipolis, the Macedonian army was badly defeated by the Illyrian king Bardylis. To Philip's dismay, his brother was among 4,000 men who perished at the battle.

At the young age of twenty-two, Philip became regent to his late brother's too young son, practically acting as the king of Macedon. He immediately recaptured Amphipolis to show Greece that Macedon was finally united, possessed money and most importantly, had an army led by a capable leader.

It had been three years since he became the King of Macedon when the Molossians developed into allies of the Macedonians. To bond the allies more securely, Philip married a niece of King Arymbas. This was his third diplomatic marriage; he had previously married Phila of Elymiotis, and Audata of Illyria to reinforce the northern boundary of his kingdom. And now, he finally could seal Macedon's western border.

Although the marriage was arranged with diplomatic purpose, Philip was pleased when the opportunity rose to take this eighteen-year-old Molossian beauty as his wife. As a matter of fact, he fell in love with this passionate girl when they first met at the initiation of Cabeiri on the island of Samothrace. Her skin was as smooth and white as polished high quality marble, and her green eyes twinkled through long dark brown lashes. She held her head high, and carried a graceful posture being proud to be an ancestor of Achilles. In order to prove that she was not just another mistress for him, Philip arranged a real traditional marriage ceremony for his bride.

That winter, his queen was pregnant, and the happiest moment came in the next summer when she gave a birth to their son, Alexander. He was not big, but a beautiful healthy and strong baby, unlike his invalid half brother Arridaeus. Philip saw an instant bond between his wife and this little creature, and was pleased. He was happy for her to have somebody close whom she could love while he was away on expeditions.

Along with the birth of his heir, the year was indeed the highlights of his life; one of his commanders, Parmenion, defeated Illyrian leader Grabus in a great battle, and his horses won a race during the Olympic Games. He honored his queen with this victory by naming her Olympias. It was also the year when Philip was recognized as king, the real ruler of Macedon.

The first change in their relationship came when Philip returned home from a siege of Methone. It was a bitter sweet victory for Philip; the siege was successful, but he received a major injury. An arrow struck his right eye, and crippled him. He still remembered Olympias' face, which was distorted with horror, disappointment and disgust. The perfect and handsome husband whom she loved and admired came home as a monster.

Each time when Philip returned from an expedition, he felt that she became less and less attached to him, and more to Alexander. They still had a relation now and then, and Olympias had another baby two years later, a daughter Cleopatra, but Olympias' passion was turned towards Alexander only. Philip felt a pang of jealousy. Alexander was just a child, and his son. He should not feel that way, but he could not help tasting a bitter neglect. The arguments between them became more frequent as expected.

The biggest argument broke when Philip decided to send Alexander to Mieza to be tutored by Aristotle. Philip wished for his son to receive the best Greek education. After all those years, he still valued the lessons he learned while he was in Thebes. To conquer the enemy, you had to know the enemy. Alexander was fourteen, and Philip also sensed that it was time for his son to be independent from his mother's influence.

However, the fatal quarrel to their relationship started quite unexpectedly next year, when Philip granted Amyntor's son to join with Alexander in Mieza. One of the greatest successes of Philip's army was that they were not loyal to the Macedonian aristocrats, but solely to the King. To achieve this, Philip created new noblemen and privileges; one of the privileges was the right to send their sons to the royal court, where they would serve as pages to receive a great education and training. At the same time, those sons served as hostages to guarantee the loyalty of their fathers. Amyntor who lived close to Athens simply followed this tradition, and sent his son, Hephaistion in hopes of giving him a great education and an opportunity.

Olympias' piercing cold gaze shifted from young Hephaistion's back to Philip.

"Why are you doing this to me? Was it not enough that you physically separated Alexander from me?"

"What do you mean? I do not understand."

"You understand very well!" Philip saw a golden flame flared up in Olympias' green eyes.

"This has been a common practice since I became king. You understand that it is the only way to keep the army loyal to the king and strong?"

"But, you could keep him here by your side, as your page."

It actually crossed Philip's mind to keep Hephaistion here as his page. However, he also wanted to give this youth a lifetime opportunity to learn under Aristotle. He told himself that it would not be too late to appreciate his beauty a couple of years later.

"Alexander is growing. He needs a friend of his own age whom he can trust. And I see a good quality in him just like in his father. You cannot cling onto him forever."

"Alexander already has enough friends of his own age."

"How many of them can he really trust? Besides, what is wrong with Amyntor's son? What are you afraid of?" Olympias just looked at him full of hate.

"Hephaistion is … too beautiful. He is too perfect. He could well become as … the best friend to Alexander."

Olympias spurted out swallowing the word she intended to say, and she knew then that she was losing the ground of the argument.

"Ah, that is what you are afraid of. You are afraid of losing Alexander's love to Hephaistion. But should I remind you that you are the one who sowed the seed for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it not true that you are the one who encouraged for Alexander to believe that he is the son of Zeus, and he is destined to live the life of his hero, Achilles? And who was the only person Achilles needed? You lost the war before it had even started. If Alexander sees Patroclus in Hephaistion, then it is a fate."

Olympias' face turned to sheer white, and she stormed out of the room. Since that day, Olympias had every excuse not to spend any private times with her husband Philip. Their already shaky relationship began to deteriorate very quickly.

When Philip visited Mieza six months later, he witnessed the beginning of the friendship formed between Alexander and Hephaistion. They were sitting side by side on the stone bench in the shade under the olive tree. They held a scroll together, Alexander with his right hand, and Hephaistion with his left. Their other hands were on the bench by their sides gripping loosely the edge of the stone, very close together; only their little fingers were touching. Philip smiled to see through their tensed bodies that their attention was not on the scroll, but on the only connecting points of their flesh.

After the schooling was over, and they came back to Pella two years later, it was obvious that Alexander and Hephaistion shared more than friendship. They were always together, and stole a kiss from each other whenever they thought that nobody was watching. They acted like love struck school boys. Philip did not take it too seriously knowing the fever would soon pass, and they would forget it just like when he had a crush with one of his friends at Alexander's age. However, it was a different story for Olympias. Philip observed his wife's agony more than once; she looked at Hephaistion with such cold abhorrence that it gave even Philip a shiver.

On the way back home from another successful battle against the Scythians, the Macedonian army was attacked by Thracian Triballians, and Philip suffered another severe leg injury. The wound was so deep that it caused him to limp for the rest of his life, another reason of disapproval from Olympias. While recovering in Pella, he heard disturbing news of the Athenians making allies to attack Macedon. Philip decided to meet the Greeks, and end this treachery once and for all. It was time for Philip and the Macedonians to show the whole of Greece what they were made of.

On a hot day in August, in the shallow Cephisus River Valley near the village of Chaeronea, a critical battle had engaged. Philip led the right flank of the army, and he ordered Alexander to lead the cavalry to the left, straight to the invincible Theban Sacred Band. The battle was fierce for both sides, and Philip was gradually retreating with the hope that Alexander would attack and come to the rescue. To Philip's disappointment, it was not until he had almost given up hope and felt defeated that Alexander finally advanced his cavalry.

The ferocious battle was ultimately over with a great victory for the Macedonians. They had conquered Greece for the first time. It was obvious to everybody's eyes that Alexander was the reason that brought the victory to Macedon. They were all excited to see this young prince prove his excellence and bravery in his first major battle. However, Philip was not happy.

The more his army cheered and valued Alexander's act, the gloomier and more suspicious he became. Philip wanted to trust his son, but he could not help wondering if Alexander had simply waited for the opportunity to strike to bring the victory, or if he had been waiting for him to fall. His oldest brother was assassinated by his wife's lover soon after he inherited the throne. Another brother killed his regent as soon as he became king at the age of eighteen. Alexander was now old enough to be a king; he was the same age as Perdiccas III when he claimed his throne. It was a disturbing thought not to be able to trust your own family, but it was the simple fact of the world he lived in; the weak are victims of the strong.

"Father! You finally did it. Now you rule the whole of Greece. Congratulations…"

Alexander's excited voice interrupted his thoughts. Philip was annoyed to see Alexander's cheerful and proud expression on his flushed face. He looked at him coldly.

"Make sure that the injured are taken care of." His dry voice cut him off.

Philip saw a mixture of disappointment and anger in Alexander's eyes, and regretted for a moment, but he was too tired to deal with his doubts right now. His old wound started to ache as if to remind him of his old age. Alexander bowed to him, and pivoted to rush out.

After briefly sharing the victory with his close generals, Philip dismissed them all. He was too tired, and the dark clouds of the doubts about Alexander's move still bothered him. He unconsciously rubbed his aching leg. He stopped his motions of massage when he saw a shadow at the corner of his eyes, and lifted his gaze. He was surprised to see Hephaistion's tensed pale face in front of him.

"May I speak to you freely?" A trembling, yet determined voice came from the nervous frame.

"Yes, you may. What is it?"

Hephaistion inhaled deeply as if to gather courage from the air.

"It is about Alexander….. he is hurt."

"Ha! So did he run crying to you, like a woman? You are playing his mother now?"

"No, my king. Alexander has not said anything. When I asked him if you were proud, he just said that you were concerned about the wounded."

"Then why do you say that Alexander was hurt?"

"Because I can see it in his eyes, and I can see the same in your eye, too."

Philip shot a hard gaze at Hephaistion, but Hephaistion did not flinch. Instead, he looked back into Philip's eye, and then he lowered his gaze for a moment before he looked up again.

"Do you remember the battle against the Illyrians when king Perdiccas III was killed?"

Philip cast a stern look, but he remained in silence not knowing where this conversation was taking him.

"Did you purposely delay your army's arrival so that your brother would fall? "

"W… What? You would never …" Philip stammered and lost his words. Nobody had ever questioned him straight. He was caught off guard.

"The rumor was that you did, so that you could become the king. And if that is true, then you might consider that Alexander did the same. Or, did you love your brother?"

Philip bitterly recalled the remorse and frustration he felt when he found out that he had arrived too late for his brother. Despite the suspicions of some of the members of the Macedonian court, he did not wish for his brother to die, he truly loved him. Hephaistion continued.

"Alexander loves you, he respects you. All he wanted to achieve at the battle today was to have a fight for you to be proud of, and prove to himself that he is worthy to be your son."

Philip looked into the youth's blue orbs which shone with passion and determination. He now fully understood what Hephaistion was to Alexander, and he envied his son to have such a friend who loved him unconditionally and was not afraid of risking his own life by confronting even the king. Philip felt the clouds of doubt slowly dissolve into Hephaistion's clear blue eyes of Macedonian sky as he continued to stare at them.

"Very well, Hephaistion."

Philip's voice was soft; he put his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders to turn him around and whispered into his ears.

"Now, I am in the mood for celebration. Call Alexander back here. We will get drunk tonight, just three of us." And then, he gently pushed Hephaistion off.

Hephaistion could hear the smile in his voice. He looked back with a brilliant beam, and rushed out. A few moments later, he returned with a suspicious looking Alexander.

Alexander noticed that his father's mood was completely different and much improved from the time when he met with him after the battle.

"Come Alexander, let us celebrate our victory. We could not have done this without you. You did very well today. I am proud of you, my son."

Philip cheerfully told Alexander handing cups filled with wine to him and Hephaistion. Alexander's heart swelled with emotion. Those words from his father were the only reward he craved for. Philip sat back on his chair, and Alexander and Hephaistion settled on the couch in front of him. They emptied cup after cup of sweet victory. Half way to the night, Alexander felt the weight of Hephaistion's body against his side and gradually it slid down until his head rested on Alexander's lap. Alexander smiled, and tenderly stroked Hephaistion's soft locks with admiration.

"No matter what, never dare to lose him." Philip's deep soft voice followed.

"It is time my king." A clear voice of a page brought Philip back from the daydream. Standing up from the chair, and starting to walk to the theater, Philip promised himself that he would announce to the public that he would appoint Alexander as his heir after the wedding. Maybe this would break the ice between him and Olympias. Maybe he could finally bring his love back.

End


	17. Queen Olympias

Chapter 17: Queen Olympias

Looking at the courtyard from the window of her chamber, queen Olympias frowned. Her Alexander was with Hephaistion again. Hephaistion was leaning back against the oak tree, putting his hands between his back and the rough surface of the trunk. Alexander was facing Hephaistion, by supporting himself with his right hand which was placed very closely to Hephaistion's left cheek.

They were not kissing, and not even touching, but Olympias could sense the tenderness and the intimacy between them even from the distance where she was. Utter stillness surrounded their world under the cool shade of the oak tree. Then, she saw Alexander rake a strand of Hephaistion's hair away from his face with a free hand, and whispered into his now exposed ear. Hephaistion flashed a brilliant smile for an answer.

Queen Olympias felt a sharp pain run through her chest. 'Is this a jealousy?' She questioned herself, and searched for an answer deep into her mind. The blood rushed down from her face with a sudden recognition. She was terrified to see the absolute loneliness at the bottom of her heart. She had never felt so lonely in her life.

It had been a while since she had a real relationship with her husband Philip. She was once deeply in love with him just like any other bride. The young king was handsome, ambitious, and above all things, he had the power, which she craved for the most. For her, being a wife of Philip meant possessing unconditional power .

The happiest moment she remembered with Philip was when Alexander was born. Philip was so pleased and proud to have a son to whom he could pass his kingdom that he treated her as the real queen with respect and appreciation. She felt loved by him and everybody else around her in the palace.

Then the relationship between her and Philip gradually started to take different shapes. She did not know if it was Philip or her perception that had actually changed. The spontaneous acts of Philip, which she used to see as refreshing and attractive, turned into an annoyance of childish behavior. The loudness she admired as a symbol of power turned into a barbarian conduct.

As she detached herself, Philip started to avoid her as well. He turned to heavy drinking, and shared his bed indiscreetly with many. Olympias, on the other hand, poured her passion into Alexander, and Alexander became everything for her. Yet, now she realized that she was losing her Alexander; her whole world. She shivered in solitude as she walked away from the window.

Alexander and Hephaistion were riding their horses to the River Axios, which ran just east of Pella. It was a lazy afternoon in early summer, and Alexander and Hephaistion loved to bathe in the calm body of the leisurely stream. After getting tired of playing in the water, it was their ritual to get in a boat; a miniature of a quinquireme, to visit an islet floating in the middle of the river.

About a year ago when they came back from Mieza, Hephaistion made a perfect miniature of a war ship for Alexander's birthday. It had only four paddles, but there was a mast with a sail at the center of the boat, and it was even decorated with the golden Vergina Star just like the real quinquiremes. Hephaistion also built a dock with a small hut to store the boat securely.

This hot summer day was no exception either. They untied the boat, and started to sail to the island. The water level was higher and the stream was swifter than normal due to the heavy rain they had recently, but Alexander and Hephaistion did not have any trouble reaching the island. Gentle breezes teased their long hair.

It was a small island, but there was a perfect patch of soft grass in the middle of it for them to lie down and soak up the afternoon sun to relax after swimming. However, the best part of it was that the place was so secluded that they did not have to worry about other's eyes. They could enjoy their world freely without a fear of being watched.

As soon as they sat down on the grass, they heard an urgent mewing close by. Four kittens appeared from nowhere and stumbled onto Hephaistion's bare feet. It tickled him, and Hephaistion chuckled. He lifted up one of them. It was so tiny that it fit perfectly on his palm. Hephaistion stroked the short soft fur with his long slender index finger, as he lifted it to his eye level.

Alexander picked up another one on his palm, and also lifted him up. The kittens that were left on the ground, climbed up on Hephaistion's lap seeking a contact with warmth and security.

All four of them had short gray fur, which had strips with slightly darker gray. Their eyes were golden orbs except the irises that were as black as the moonless night.

"I wonder where did they come from?" Alexander almost whispered to himself.

Hephaistion looked around, and found a torn up woven basket at the north side of the islet.

"They must have been washed away by the recent storm. We should take them back to feed. They look starving." Hephaistion smiled at the meowing kittens and spoke to them. " But where can we keep you, my little friends?"

"We can keep them in the boat hut. It will give them enough protection."

"That's a good idea, Alexander."

They picked up one more each, and carried them back to the boat.

"Let's name them Achilles, Patroclus, Alexander, and Hephaistion. " Alexander said proudly being satisfied with his idea.

Hephaistion chuckled, "They are fine names, but could it be confusing if we call our own names?"

"Yes, but they look so perfect and happy together, all four of them. See, the biggest one with strong paws? He is Achilles."

"Then the one that meows the loudest is Alexander." Hephaistion replied mockingly.

Alexander punched him in the arm, and they both laughed joyfully.

As soon as they arrived at the shore and tied the boat, Hephaistion rode back to the palace to fetch some food and a few other things to make a kitten's nest. Alexander stayed with the kittens and waited for Hephaistion to come back. The kittens were meowing even louder, but it did not bother Alexander at all. He was too happy to have them around.

Hephaistion came back shortly after with food, a basket, a couple of bowls, and rugs in the large sack. He also carried back an ax with him. Alexander raised his eyebrow.

"What is the ax for?"

"I thought I would make a small entrance in the door for the kittens, so they can go in and out freely." Alexander grinned. Nothing escaped Hephaistion's impeccable mind.

They fed the kittens with two bowls, and were amazed to watch that the kittens; Achilles and Patroclus shared one, and the kittens; Alexander and Hephaistion shared another. While Hephaistion cut a hole in the door, Alexander arranged some rugs in a basket to make the kittens' bed.

Alexander and Hephaistion visited their kittens every day. One whole month had passed, and the kittens were growing fast. They did not require as much attention as before. That was fortunate since Alexander and Hephaistion were to leave for Chaeronea with Phillip's army very soon. Alexander instructed one of his servants to take care of the cats while he was away for the campaign.

It was the night before the departure. Alexander woke up sensing a lack of warmth against his body. When he opened his sleepy eyes, he saw Hephaistion sitting on the bed, putting his sandals on.

"Hephaistion what…" Alexander's question was interrupted by Hephaistion's gesture. He pointed outside by turning his head to the window. It was storming. Alexander realized immediately what Hephaistion was trying to do.

"Wait for me. I will come with you." Alexander jumped off the bed to put on sandals for himself.

They rode through the storm to the boat hut. The wind was blowing so hard that it hurt when raindrops hit the exposed skin. When they arrived at the hut, they found all four cats huddled tightly together in the middle of the basket. Alexander and Hephaistion picked up two each, and covered them with a rug.

"The hut may not survive this storm." Hephaistion shouted against the wind.

As soon as Hephaistion finished his words, a strong gust hit them, and they heard the hut crash in the storm. They had rescued the cats just in time. They hurried back to the palace.

Alexander and Hephaistion caught their breath when they finally arrived at the corridor under the protected roof after returning their horses to the stable. The rain still hit their bodies sideways, but the intensity of the storm was starting to ease. Alexander looked at Hephaistion.

Occasional lightning illuminated Hephaistion's flushed cheeks and sleek body. His eyes were shimmering in deep blue. A bead of raindrops ran from his high cheekbone and settled onto his red moist lips. Alexander could not fight against his temptations. He crushed his lips against Hephaistion's. They tasted with a mixture of sweet morning dews and salty sea spray, which made Alexander crave for more.

The cats were squeezed tightly between two bodies, and meowed loudly being surprised by the sudden increase in pressure. Alexander and Hephaistion jumped apart, and laughed. The storm was fading, and the first ray of the bright summer sun was about to rise.

Walking back to his chamber, Alexander asked. "Do you have any good ideas what we might do with those cats? Now they lost their home again, and we cannot keep them in my chamber forever."

Hephaistion sucked his lips in his mouth, and narrowed his eyes. A moment later, he replied.

"I got an idea. Let us clean up first."

After taking a bath and drying the cats, Hephaistion wrapped two cats in red cloth, and another two in blue. He handed Alexander the ones in the red cloth.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but where are we taking them?"

"You will see."

With this, Hephaistion opened the door, and started to walk along the hallway. Alexander followed him curiously. When they turned the corner for the third time, Alexander froze.

"Hephaistion! Are you taking them to my mother?"

"Yes." Hephaistion stopped as well, and looked at Alexander.

"I do not think it is a good idea."

"Do not worry Alexander, everything will be fine. Just trust me."

Hephaistion smiled brightly, and continued on the way. Alexander sighed heavily, but followed his friend.

Queen Olympias' mood grew darker and darker everyday, and she spent most of the days in her bedchamber. She was so irritable that the servants around her felt that they were not even allowed to breathe around her. It was as if she was covered with exposed open wounds that even the faintest breath on her skin seemed to hurt her greatly.

When Alexander and Hephaistion arrive at her chamber, they could sense the immense tension filling the air. All the servants looked at Alexander pleadingly in hope that the queen's only loving son could break the spell. After hesitating a moment, Alexander knocked on the heavy wooden door to the bedchamber. A tetchy high voice replied.

"How many times should I remind you? I will call you if and when I need you!"

Alexander inhaled a deep breath and announced.

"Mother, it is Alexander."

"Alexander, my son, come on in."

Olympias immediately felt her spirits brighten up, and adjusted her posture on the bed to sit up straight. She was not expecting her son's visit until later, right before his departure with the army. However, the brief smile on her face quickly faded away as soon as she saw Hephaistion enter behind Alexander. Hephaistion did not wince. He moved closer to Olympias by holding the cats wrapped in blue cloth in front of him. To Alexander's relief, none of the cats meowed.

"Queen Olympias we have something for you." He said it in a clear voice looking straight into her icy green eyes.

"What is it Hephaistion?" Queen Olympias asked dryly.

Hephaistion signaled Alexander, and they both unwrapped the kittens on the queen's bed. Alexander saw his mother tense, and worried that she would scream and throw the kittens off her bed. Instead, her expression softened when the kittens made their ways up to Olympias' hands, rubbing their heads happily against them.

Olympias picked up one of them and held it against her cheek. She felt a part of her frozen heart start to melt. It was so nice to feel warmth and life in her hands once more.

"He is Achilles, the strongest." Alexander explained. "And this is Alexander, he has the loudest meow. " He picked one up, and continued, "This is Hephaistion, and he is the most quiet of all." Alexander stroked it lovingly. "But, he has the most appetites. And, this is Patroclus who follows Achilles everywhere." They all chuckled.

Alexander had not seen his mother laugh nor even smile for a long time. She climbed off the bed, and gathered both Alexander and Hephaistion in her arms. Alexander heard her whisper.

"This was the best present I have ever received."

"Kittens?"

"Yes, Alexander, and now I know that I did not lose my son. Instead, I gained another." Queen Olympias kissed Hephaistion's cheek. As she moved her head, Alexander felt her tear on his cheek. They stayed with her and the kittens for a long time. She picked them up one by one, talking to them as she stroked their soft fur.

"Mother, do you not worry about your snakes?"

"No, I will keep them securely in the basket to protect the kittens from them, and later protect them from the kittens."

Olympias smiled warmly. Alexander felt good when they left his mother's chamber after sharing breakfast with her.

"How did you know that my mother liked having kittens, Hephaistion?"

"I just knew. Sometimes, animals are the best company for the lonely soul."

Alexander touched Hephaistion's arm, and stopped him.

"You know that you have me till the end, don't you?"

Alexander searched for the assurance in his friend's eyes.

"Yes, and I am yours until my last breath leaves me."

They looked into the eyes for a long time, savoring the sweet taste of love for each other.

End


	18. Roxane

**Chapter 18: Roxane**

We all scrambled to escape the merciless attack of our enemy. When we found that Alexander and his army were coming this way, my father decided to take refuge on the Rock of Ariamazes, a mountain fortress. We thought we were safe there, especially when the fortress was prepared for a long defense with plenty of food which we brought and fresh water provided by deep snow.

The fortress which stood 14,000 feet high with the last 300 feet being sheer cliff on all sides was unapproachable. When Alexander's army finally approached the foot of the fortress, we greeted them with a shower of arrows and darts inflicting on them heavy casualties. We were unbeatable. Therefore it was quite natural that my father laughed at Alexander when he offered his protection in return for our surrender. My father told the enemy that if the soldiers of the king of the Hellenes and Macedonians had wings, then they could have tried to reach our fortress.

It was obvious to anybody's eyes that no army had such things, the winged soldiers. For that reason, we were all stunned when the herald shouted to declare the capturing of the fort by Alexander's army. Sure enough, we saw hundreds of Alexander's soldiers standing on top of the fortress in the dim light of the dawn. I thought I saw wings disappearing into thin air from their shoulder blades right before the rays of the morning sun hit them. My father surrendered. What else could he do? When you think about what more this Macedonian king was capable of doing, if he could manage to conquer the impossible fort, the fort, which even their hero Heracles had failed to capture.

My father told the king that he would offer me as a gift to ensure the safety of our family and people. Instead, the king agreed to marry me. Never! That was my thought at first. I would never become the bride of the enemy, no matter how powerful the king was. I heard a lot about him. They said that he was invincible, the son of a Greek god. He even crushed that mighty Darius as easy as twisting the arm of an infant. Besides, he had never lost a single battle since he left his homeland.

We were proud Sogdians. We should have fought until the last drop of our blood. Yet, now, my father was begging me to marry this king, so he would leave our land alone and move on. How could my own father, the chief of Bactria, do this to me? I did not live my life to sacrifice myself for a foreign savage. My dream was to become the queen of the tribe in Sogdia, not the queen of the unknown land of Macedon.

But how could I refuse it if this was the only way to save our people? I swallowed my pride and accepted. The first night when Alexander's army moved into our fortress, my father welcomed them by throwing a huge banquet, and I was asked to dance at the banquet after dinner to entertain them. However, I think my father's intention was something else. He wanted me to seduce the king to ensure the deal, knowing that I was the prettiest girl in Sogdia, or even in the whole of Asia.

I had come to notice this special effect I had on men become more especially obvious over the last couple of years. All the men I met, they looked at me with such yearnings, and the desire was so strong that it almost cast pain in their eyes. Yet, I did not return even the slightest smile or blush to them. I was a princess of a noble man. I knew that I ought to contain myself.

Even if I understood that I had no other choice, my heart was heavy preparing to dance in front of barbarians who did not even know how to appreciate our art. The music had started, and I slowly moved into the middle of the banquet room where the bright red, orange and yellow felts tightly covered the floor. It felt soft and warm under my bare feet.

As soon as I made it to the center of the stage, I heard everybody hushed, and felt hundreds of curious eyes upon me. At least, they had the manners to pay attention. Yet, I did not flinch; I could not show them my weakness, could I? I bowed slightly, and looked straight in the direction where my father sat with his guests. When I saw the two foreigners by my father's side, I gasped, and almost missed the cue to start the dance.

I had never seen such men. One had flaming golden hair hanging on his shoulders just like the mane of a powerful lion, his fair skin contrasted with the red cloak he wore. Unlike the men in Sogdia, his face was clean shaved, and there was not a trace of beard. He was not a big man, but his well proportioned body made him look bigger than he actually was. The most powerful feature he had was his eyes. He had the eyes of an eagle, so sharp and they looked far beyond into the future. No wonder they called him the son of god, I could clearly see the glorious aura that surrounded him. So this was Alexander the new king of Asia.

And the man beside him, he had changed my conception about men completely. I had never thought of using the word beautiful to describe a man until I saw him. His long auburn hair was thoroughly combed and the sides were braided and pulled up. The dark blue cloak draped from his shoulders complemented his stunning blue eyes, the deep clear blue of the Sogdian autumn sky. He did not have a beard on his face either. It must be their custom not to wear any beard. But most of all what made the man beyond the word of beautiful was his grace and calmness. He just sat there relaxed, but the ambience created by his lethal slender body could make even the most beautiful and charming woman in the world jealous. I would not have been surprised if anybody had told me that he was a god himself.

The notes of the flute gradually climbed up, and the harp chased them while the thumping sounds of the drums vibrated in the stomach. I felt a nudge on my side, and was realized that the cue was made a moment ago. I did not think anybody noticed my slight delay though. As the dance progressed, I kept stealing the sight of those magnificent men when I whirled. They looked at me tentatively, but something was very different with their reactions from what I was used to receiving when I danced in front of men. I could not quite put my finger on it, and I told myself that it was because they were foreigners. They would react differently from the men I knew.

When the dance was over, my father called me to him, and I was officially introduced to the king Alexander for the first time. His gaze softened when he looked at me, and my heart melted instantly. I scolded myself not to give in too easy, but I knew that it was too late. I knew that I fell for him at the first sight. He had the charisma that none of the young girls could ever resist.

The wedding was celebrated in the traditional Sogdian way that meant abundance of delicious food and strong quality wine. We even had fruits all the way from Canton. I felt the Macedonian soldiers' disapproving eyes all over me throughout the ceremony, but they did not bother me at all. I was now their queen whether they liked it or not. As long as I had the approval of Alexander, nothing else mattered. Alexander pulled his sword, and cut the flat bread in half giving me a piece. We took a bite from each portion, and the ceremony was completed.

I felt a stare on my face, and shifted my gaze from Alexander to meet the blue pools of that beautiful man. He looked away as soon as our eyes met, but I did not fail to catch a pain and sorrow in his eyes. He must have been the most faithful follower of the Macedonian army who could simply not accept their king taking a foreigner as his first wife. I sneered knowing that there was nothing he could do to change that.

I waited nervously on the large bed for my new husband to join me. My sisters and servants made sure that I looked my best. The bath was scented with the finest rose oil, and they put extra oil on my hair so it shone brightly even in the dim lights of flickering torches. My heart was beating so hard that I could almost hear it. Alexander finally slipped into the room, and climbed onto the bed. My cheeks blushed in anticipation.

He tenderly kissed my forehead, eyelids, and cheeks, but he did not kiss my mouth. I thought it was another silly custom of Macedon. I must say that he was very gentle and tentative. I was so excited to be a bride of this glorious man that I could not sleep for a long time after the ritual was completed. When I finally started to drift into sweet dreams, I felt the bed shift and my husband got out of the bed. When I slit open my eyes, I saw him grab an extra fur from the foot of the bed and quietly leave our bedchamber.

I quickly put a heavy gown over me, and followed him. I made sure to keep enough distance so that he would not suspect. He kept walking through the palace, and went outside. I was glad that I had a soft pair of fur boots on me. Outside was freezing cold with a clear sky; silver rays from the full moon flooded the barren landscape of the fortress. The place almost looked like the ruins of an old temple, solemn and forbidding.

When Alexander slowed down his pace, I hid myself behind a shrubbery. I saw a figure rise up from the stone he was sitting on. I recognized him immediately from his graceful move. It was that blue eyed man. As soon as Alexander saw him, he hurried to him almost running. He wrapped him completely with the fur in his arms and pressed their foreheads together. They murmured to each other something, but their voices were too low for me to hear the words they were saying from where I was.

Alexander then took the half of the bread we shared earlier at the wedding from his sleeve, and cut it in half again with his sword. He handed the half to the man, and they took a bite from the same place where Alexander bit off earlier. Suddenly, I understood what this was all about, and I had to cover my mouth with both my hands to stop myself screaming. They were redoing the ceremony, no, more precisely; they were overriding what Alexander did with me earlier in the day.

After taking a bite from the bread, the man lifted a golden cup from the ground and handed it to Alexander. The king sipped from the rim and returned it back to the man to do the same. The golden cup glittered in the moonlight as if it were a token passed between two lovers. They had witnesses of only the moon and the stars, but the ceremony was as solemn and real. Then, I saw my husband kiss the man on the lips, first tenderly, and then passionately. I crumpled on my knees. I felt completely defeated.

I knew how to compete with another woman; I knew that none of the women could win over me. But this was different. How could I compete with another man who could understand and share the same world? I watched them leave together; my husband never came back to our chamber that night. I learned what the man was called on the next day; his name was Hephaistion. The name passed my throat like burning oil.

Now everything started to make sense, the reason why they looked at me differently while I was dancing, and why Hephaistion's eyes held a pain and sorrow on our wedding day. The only reason why Alexander married me was purely for political reasons. He needed to gain the respect of locals to keep the lands he conquered stable, and he needed an heir. Marrying an Eastern girl provided him with the easiest and the most effective solution.

Yet, I promised myself on that morning seeing Alexander and Hephaistion dine happily together, that I would win Alexander's heart no matter what the cost I had to pay. A couple of days after the wedding, I left my home country for good. I traveled with Alexander's army further into the East, to the unknown mysterious land of India. Alexander's attitude towards me had never changed. He was gentle, tentative, but I did not see any passion or lust from him. Our love making was simply the performance of a ritual for him.

In India, I lost my first son. Hephaistion was very encouraging with me and tried very hard to soothe me, but I did not trust him at all. I thought he was grieving not because I lost my baby, but because he knew that Alexander could not push me out of his love life yet, since he had to keep trying until he had an heir. I hated the blue-eyed man even more for that reason knowing that my Alexander would go back to him as soon as his duty was fulfilled.

The next threat came when Alexander ordered a mass marriage between his officers and the noble women of the East. As Alexander took Darius' daughter Stateira for his second wife, Hephaistion married her sister, Drypetis. It meant if neither Stateira nor I did have a son, but Drypetis did, Alexander could appoint the son of Hephaistion as the heir. I could not let such a thing happen. I had to move quickly.

So when the opportunity rose in Ecbatana, I had Hephaistion poisoned. I truly thought that Alexander would now come to me for comfort. Yet, I learned the hard way that I had made a terrible miscalculation. Alexander clung onto Hephaistion's body day and night, he sheared his beautiful golden mane and did not eat or drink for three days. When he finally came out from Hephaistion's chamber, he was not the same person anymore.

I knew then that I lost him completely and forever to Hephaistion. And now I understood what their love for each other was, it was eternal, and so pure and strong that even death could not part them from each other too long. And now I knew what I was. I was merely the pawn of the gods. I helped Alexander and Hephaistion to live the exact life they were intended to; the glorious yet tragic life of their heroes, Achilles and Patroclus.

End


	19. Statira

A/N; Some source suggests that Statira and Drypetis was only seven and six years old when they were captured at Issos, but in this story, they were thirteen and twelve years old, just a few years older than Roxane. I also hypothesized that their mother Statira, the wife of Darius III, was already pregnant at the time of capture.

**Chapter 19: Statira**

"Sister! Why do you think grandmother summoned us to see her? Why this formality?"

Drypetis ran into my chamber out of breath; her cheeks flushed and her pale hazelnut colored eyes twinkling. I narrowed my eyes, as her youth illuminated from her whole body; it was almost too bright to look at her. She was just a year younger than I was, but she still looked and acted like a teenage girl. On the other hand, I was told that I acted rather more maturely than my age. I was just wondering about the same thing when she came into my room, wondering why our grandmother had sent a message with such formality.

"Oh, sister! Do you think anything terrible happened to him?"

Her face lost color suddenly hit by a terrifying thought.

"I don't know. But we'd better hurry up. Grandmother doesn't appreciate it if we are late."

I knew exactly about whom my sister was talking. It had been over ten years, but I remembered that day so vividly just like yesterday. We were all gathered in the royal tent in terror. My mother was crying very hard, and my little sister was clinging onto her with all her strength. Grandmother was the only one who stood solemnly with a determined expression on her face.

At first we thought that our father was killed at the battle, because we were told that they had found his armor on the ground of the battlefield. I could not believe it; even if this young king of Macedon was a brilliant war tactician, my father retained more than twice as large an army than this invader's so that the loss of my father seemed impossible. As a matter of fact, my father was so sure of celebrating the victory that he had brought us all the way to the battlefield from the palace in Persepolis.

It was more surprising when a Macedonian officer came to our tent and told us in our language that our father was alive. My mother's face brightened up with hope, but you should have seen my grandmother's face. I had never seen her look so defeated.

"It cannot be true." I heard her whisper in despair.

Shortly after the officer had left, the flap of the tent opened again, and two men entered. Although they had changed and cleaned off the blood, they were still dressed in armor. They both looked very young and extremely handsome. One had flaming golden hair with fair skin, the other was slightly taller but slender with amazing blue eyes.

I heard grandmother hush my mother, and I lifted my gaze toward her to see my sister looking at the blue-eyed man intensely as if she was cast under a spell of charms. And then, my grandmother walked to the man with the same determined expression, and bowed deeply to kneel in front of him. I saw his eyes widened.

"My king, please have mercy on my daughter and granddaughters. Now my son is gone, there is nobody who would protect these poor souls."

The blue-eyed man shifted uncomfortably, and looked at the man with golden hair with pleading eyes. It was then, my grandmother realized the horrible mistake she had made. All the color from her face disappeared in an instant. The man with golden hair stepped toward my grandmother, and gently pulled her up.

"Mother, do not worry, as he too is Alexander."

Then he turned his face to the blue eyes, and smiled at him lovingly. The other man returned a smile as equally sweet. The simple exchange of their smiles, and the way they looked at each other told me everything. Their connection was so strong that even at that young age, I saw the truth in there. They not only loved each other very deeply, but they shared the same soul. There was not a space for anybody to invade. The king continued.

"And your son is not dead. However, now you are under my protection, I will ensure that you would be treated well as royals. I also promise proper marriages of your grand daughters with noble men."

"So it is true that my son escaped, and abandoned his own mother, children and wife."

Grandmother's bitter voice forced me to look at her, and I could see an agony and disbelief in her eyes. Her pride was deeply hurt with my father's cowardly act. Yet, I was relieved to know that my father was still alive. I believed that he would come back for us.

We traveled with Alexander's army to the south along the coast of Phoenicia to Egypt. Alexander's army was unbeatable. It was during one of his siege campaigns when another tragedy hit our family. My mother passed away while we were in Tyre. Her tired body simply could not take the stress from childbirth. She found that she was pregnant with another child right after we were caught in Issos. The poor baby did not survive long either.

Alexander provided us a sumptuous and rather magnificent funeral, it eased my sister's and my pain, and most of all our grandmother's. Our grandmother became our mother since then. When we came to Egypt, Alexander was welcomed as Pharaoh. He now possessed a greater power than my father. We also heard that the oracle of Siwa confirmed the divinity of Alexander. His status was rapidly rising from the human king to the son of a god.

When we returned to Phoenicia again, my father made a second peace offering to Alexander. He offered him all the land west of Euphrates, 30,000 talents of silver, and the hand of one of us; my sister or me. Alexander simply denied my father's offer, stating that as there were no two suns to rule the sky, no two kings should rule the land. If my father decided to take an easy life, then he should surrender and obey him; otherwise they should fight to prove which king was truly the king.

So they fought at Gaugamela on the morning after the moonless night. My sister was terrified of seeing the moon eaten away into the darkness. She was so sure that it was an omen for terrible things to happen. Her worry became true in two ways. First, our father was defeated again for good this time, and we lost the last hope of being freed. Second was more to my sister. The blue-eyed beautiful man, Hephaistion, was seriously injured at the battle.

"Oh, sister, he looked so pale! He could hardly walk, two men half carried and half dragged him into Alexander's tent. They did not even take him to the medical tent."

"Drypetis!"

I hushed her quickly seeing grandmother's stern look. She noticed this as well, then she sharply sucked her breath and looked down. For the next few days, she spent good hours standing outside of our tent looking for any signs of Hephaistion's progress. On the morning of the third day, she rushed back into the tent, and whispered to me.

"He came out. He was still so pale and supported by Alexander, but he looked all right."

Her face was glowing with joy. I felt pity for her for caring so deeply for somebody whose heart she would never win, but I did not say anything, because, at least she had a purpose to live right at this moment.

The winter of that year when we arrived at Susa, Alexander deployed us at the palace, and left us behind. Grandmother, my sister and I, all stood on the roof top of the palace, and looked at the army leaving for Persepolis and further east. I heard my sister sob, and gathered her in my arms, but it surprised me to see grandmother silently wipe her eyes. I knew that the king and my grandmother developed a friendship for the last two years, but it made me sad, because I felt that my grandmother had forgotten my father. We stood there for a long time until we could not make out any figures.

No matter what people say about my father, I loved him dearly. Until this invasion of Macedonians took place, our life in the palace was fabulous, it was like living a life of a dream. All the rooms were laid with thick rugs woven with bright colored threads, each room was decorated with gold and silver artifacts, and dreamy paintings and artistic tapestries hung from the walls of the endless corridors. We all dressed in magnificent silk dresses with all kinds of jewelries attached.

But the best of all was the gardens. My sister and I never grew tired of playing in the garden, under the sweet scents of flowering fruit trees, and by the clear stream of trickling fountains. Hundreds of exotic birds trapped in gilded cages broke the silence here and there. We used to sit down at the stone bench, and looked down on all the flat roofs of houses when we became tired of running around.

The life in Susa was not as lavish as in the palace of Persepolis, but Alexander made sure that our lives were protected, and we had enough supplies to make a comfortable living. My grandmother was very grateful for this, and her admiration for Alexander grew even more.

The day I feared most came next year in the summer. Alexander sent the body of my father to my grandmother for the proper burials. The letter from Alexander that accompanied the body explained that my father was murdered by his own man, Bessus. He also promised grandmother that he would make a proper revenge. I cried for my father all day and all night remembering those fun days I spent with him at the palace.

Alexander and our grandmother kept the correspondence regularly. They mostly appreciated each other, but one of his letters made my grandmother very upset.

"I cannot believe this!"

Grandmother shouted with a pile of soft cloth in front of her and waving a papyrus in between her fingers.

"What is wrong, grandmother?"

I asked timidly not to put any more fuel into her rage.

"He, Alexander, told me to use those fabrics to teach you dress-making as a part of becoming an appropriate bride. What does he think we are! Slaves?"

"Oh, but grandmother, if he thought we were slaves, he would not have granted us this luxurious life for so many years. There must be some other explanation."

A month later, grandmother came to me with a scroll in her hand smiling widely.

"My child, Statira, you were right. He apologized for being ignorant of our customs. He simply did not realize sewing your own clothes is not for the royal family in Persia."

I think they became even closer after that incident. I truly believe that my grandmother started to consider Alexander as her own son.

~***~***~***~

"Sister Statira, are we going to see grandmother?"

My sister's voice pulled me out of the memories.

"Yes, let us go. We cannot be late."

I took my sister's hand, and we walked to grandmother's chamber.

"Ah, my children come here."

Her face was glowing with joy. I heard my sister let out her breath she was holding in relief. Grandmother continued.

"I have great news for you. King Alexander is coming back." Her eyes twinkled. "And, he has a big plan for us. He proposed to marry you Statira, and you Drypetis, you are marring his Chiliarch, Hephaistion. It is such an honor."

I felt my sister squeeze my hand so tightly that it hurt. I could sense that my sister was trying so hard to contain herself in front of our grandmother. Her whole body was trembling.

"And you are not the only ones who are marrying. He ordered all his officers to marry daughters of Persian nobles. Go, and get busy. We have so little time."

By the time we returned to my chamber, it was so obvious that my sister was taken by overwhelming joy. I did not wish to deflate her happiness, but I had to tell her the truth.

"Drypetis, I am sorry to say, but this marriage is nothing but all politics, if you have not realized."

She looked at me seriously, and stated in a clear voice.

"I know, I am not that innocent. I have always known that his heart belongs to the king. But, I am happy just to be with him even for a short moment. And sister, wouldn't it be wonderful if our children can grow together?"

All of sudden I realized what the real purpose of this marriage was. It was an official bonding of Alexander to Hephaistion; through the marriage to us sisters, they could become uncles to our children. I looked at my sister admiringly. She had grown up from a dreamy and ardent girl to a liberal and tolerant woman.

The next couple of months passed frantically. We were all so busy preparing for this mass wedding. The gifts and supplies arrived daily from all over the world. We stood on the roof top again on the day Alexander's army returned to Susa. That was the first time when I saw his first wife, Roxane. I could never forget her gaze cast at me; her dark brown eyes were burning with the flame of jealousy.

The wedding was spectacular. All the grooms sat on one side, and we brides entered the room to sit by the grooms. The music, the food and wine flourished to celebrate this significant day of the joining of the east and west. The only person who was not in a good mood was that woman from Bactria. She kept throwing poisoned darts of an icy cold gaze at my sister, Hephaistion, and me.

My sister visited me next afternoon. Her face glowed with happiness.

"Oh, don't worry my sister. He was honest with me. I also was honest, and told him that I would accept what I am to him, and I could share his love. He was wonderful; so gentle and understanding. How did it go with you?"

"Just the same." I smiled at her.

"But, I am very worried for my husband." My sister's face darkened.

"How so?"

"Have you seen the way Alexander's wife, Roxane, looks at Hephaistion? She has so much hate, and I worry for us too. Just a brief glance from her gives me a shiver."

"Yes, I have noticed that, too. I feel the same way. She loves Alexander too much."

Five days after the wedding, we left for Opus. Although we were alarmed with Roxane's peculiarly strong passion for Alexander, we had never imagined what she would be capable of doing at that time. At least for now, we were all happy and content. Alexander and Hephaistion became a family, my grandmother officially welcomed Alexander as her grandson, my sister could marry the love of her life, and my honor had been restored. The best of all, we were all together.

End


	20. Tyre

A/N: When I read about the siege of Tyre, I could not help wondering what made Alexander so ruthless. It well could be from sheer frustration, but the question made me to write this little story. This is just a funfic, a product of imagination, thus historical events used here may not be all accurate.

**Chapter 20: Tyre**

Alexander did not expect this. After he had defeated Darius at the battle of Issos, all the cities allied with Persia along the coast of Phoenicia raised their hands in surrender. Cities simply submitted to him until he arrived at Tyre; a small island city, which floated about a half mile off the shore in the Mediterranean Sea. At first, the Tyrians were polite and it seemed that they were willing to cooperate with Alexander. However, when Alexander requested a sacrifice to be made at the shrine of Heracles in the heart of the island, they refused Alexander's entry to the city.

Alexander did not wish to fight if it was avoidable. Reluctant to battle, he decided to give the Tyrians one more chance before engaging in war against them.

"Let me be the ambassador. "

Hephaistion suggested to Alexander.

"No, I want you to secure the supply line first in case we will engage in battle. It could take months before they finally surrender, and then we will need a steady flow of supplies to support the army."

"But isn't it more important to convince the Tyrians to comply, so that we could avoid the battle in the end?"

"Something tells me that the battle is inevitable. I would rather like to be guaranteed of the distribution of supply. We cannot forget that it took thirteen years for king Nebuchadnezzar to defeat the city, and at that time, it was more accessible being on the main land. The Tyrians have a long history of defense, and they would not give up so easily."

Hephaistion still thought that he was the best candidate who could negotiate with the Tyrians, but Alexander's mind was already made up. Alexander kept his fear to himself, and did not share with anybody, not even with Hephaistion, especially with Hephaistion. He suspected that it really did not matter whom he sent for, therefore he promised himself to avoid risking Hephaistion's safety by any possibility.

On the same morning when Alexander sent two envoys with men of Tyre to the island, Hephaistion left for the Phoenician cities with a small troop. Alexander knew that the Tyrians were confident of their ability to defend their city. They had a clear advantage, since the entire city was surrounded by one hundred and fifty feet high fortified walls, and a twenty feet deep channel separated it from the main land.

However, the next move of the bold and cruel Tyrians was one that even Alexander had not expected, prepared though he was. As soon as Alexander's envoys arrived at the city with a peace treaty, they were taken onto the top of the wall. Then, the Tyrians slit the throats of the ambassadors, and threw the bodies over the wall to show both Macedonians and Tyrians of their intent. Horrified gasps escaped from Alexander's army, and the loud roars rose from the Tyrians. Alexander clenched his jaws and fists. He shivered with the terrifying thought that it could have been his Hephaistion whose lifeless body lay on the rubble, if he had accepted his offer to be an ambassador.

Alexander had no choice now, but fight against the Tyrians. He gathered his engineers and discussed the possibilities of building a causeway to the island. It seemed to be the only way for Alexander to defeat this island city without having a significant naval force. His engineers had changed the mechanics of the catapult, and drastically improved its force; it could now shoot heavier stones more than twice as far, yet a half-mile was still an impossible distance to launch an attack.

"It has to be wide enough for the siege towers to roll along. Do you think you can manage it?"

"If we build walls with lumber on both sides, and then fill them with stones in between, we should be able to keep the mole in place."

The chief engineer answered after examining the force of the current and the depth of the channel.

"Good, we will start as soon as we get timbers from the near by mountains, and luckily we have enough debris from the old city of Tyre to fill the mole."

When Hephaistion came back from his mission, the construction of the causeway had just started.

"So, they did not accept your peace treaty."

Hephaistion stated as he watched the construction.

"No, we have no choice, but to attack."

"What happened to the envoys?"

"They were killed as soon as they got into the city. I hope your mission was a more successful one."

Swiftly changing the subject, Alexander pushed Hephaistion into his tent.

"Let me hear what you got."

For the next couple of months, Alexander concentrated on building a mole. The process was slow, but it was getting more and more realistic, and the siege of the island from the shore now looked promising and very possible. The Tyrians felt the threat for the first time, Alexander was more persistent and practical than they thought. They now had to find a way to stop him. The Tyrians came to this brilliant idea of using one of their ships as an entire weapon. They filled the ship with sulfur, combustible materials, and oil, and then rammed it against the mole. The fire spread quickly over the dry timbers. The hard labor of the last three months had been destroyed in an instant, and the strong current of the channel quickly washed the remains away.

Alexander felt defeated, however, he knew that he could not quit here. Without taking control over Tyre, there was no conquering of Asia. Besides, the timing was becoming more crucial, because the longer the siege took, the more chance there was for Darius to regroup and regain his power, which might cause Alexander to fight against two forces at the same time. He could not let that happen.

"Hephaistion, I want you to go on a mission again. This time, I want you to convince the Sidonians, and the Greek allies to send us ships to form a blockade around Tyre. I believe this is the only way to besiege Tyre in time before Darius grows ready to fight again."

"I think we will have no problem obtaining ships from King Abdalonymus." Hephaistion smiled.

"Yes," Alexander smiled back at him, "but I am afraid that it is not enough."

"Well, I can try to convince the Cypriot Kings. They have the largest fleet among the Greek allies, and if they decided to join our force, then other cities like Rhodes, Lydia, and Soli would join us, as well."

"It seems like the Cypriots are the key for success, then."

"Yes, and I think I can even convince the Kings of Byblos and Aradas to abandon the Persian fleet once I succeed with the Cypriots."

"You really are Alexander, aren't you? So ambitious."

Alexander teased him cheerfully, and Hephaistion replied with a wide grin. Alexander continued now in a serious tone.

"But, I want you to be very careful. Keep your guard up at all time, you never know what those tactical Tyrians are up to."

"Do not worry, Alexander, I will be as careful as you are." Hephaistion's brilliant eyes twinkled with mischief.

The next morning, Hephaistion left for Sidon with a small troop of twenty-seven soldiers again, and Alexander resumed the construction of the mole, which was slightly angled this time to avoid being in the direct path of the strong current. Seeing the determination on Alexander's face, nobody had complained or questioned about repeating the same process all over again.

Over a month had passed, and Alexander finally received a letter from Hephaistion. Alexander's face lit up with excitement, and his voice escaped from his lips, unable to contain the astonishment.

"One hundred and twenty triremes…"

Hephaistion's letter stated that the negotiation with the Cypriots had been successful, and Alexander would soon be joined by one hundred and twenty triremes from Cyprus along with ten each from Sidon and Lydia and three from Soli. Hephaistion also mentioned that he would now go to Byblos to free eighty more Persian ships. It would give Alexander a more than sufficient naval force, two hundred and twenty three galleys under his command.

Although Alexander was pleased with this extraordinary success, he was not completely happy. He missed Hephaistion very much; a separation of nearly two months was too long. He calculated the date of the reunion to be in about three days. Hephaistion should have been in Byblos by now for his last mission. Alexander could almost see Hephaistion's bright smiles, and hear his soothing melodic voice.

Settling in front of the fire at the beach of Byblos, Hephaistion was content. Although he had throbbing headaches for the past couple of days, and did not feel quite himself, he was happy and a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment filled his heart, Alexander should be proud of him. After the great success in Cyprus, all the cities and the people were cooperative. They had sensed the changes that were near, the destruction of the Persian Empire, and the rise of Alexander's army.

Politicians were hypocrites. They changed their belief and opinions at an instant; just like the water flow changes its direction from the higher elevation to the lower. People were the same; those who worshiped Persians were now venerating the Macedonians with the motive driven by the instinct of survival. They flattered the stronger to make sure that they would get the full benefit, so it was not unusual that the locals voluntarily brought foods and gifts wherever Hephaistion's troop stayed. Consequently, Hephaistion did not think anything out of the ordinary when a few Byblosians brought some cooked fish with vegetables in broth, and freshly baked bread to the Macedonian camp.

The soldiers appreciated the real meal after spending several weeks on the sea. Hephaistion took a one small sip from the bowl he was given, but he set it down. His headache was getting worse, and he found himself with no appetite. All he wanted to do was to go to bed, and have a good night's sleep. As soon as he set the bowl down, an urgent call drew his attention.

"A Tyrian ship is coming this way!"

A man shouted, panting heavily from running.

Hephaistion urged three soldiers to come with him, and they followed the man. They ran down the beach for about a mile before they came to a stop. They saw an unmistakable Tyrian battle ship in the dimming light of the setting sun.

Attacked by a sudden heave, Hephaistion crumbled on his knee, the bitter bile filled his mouth.

"Hephaistion!"

A Macedonian soldier kneeled by him to help, but he fell on the sand with a confused expression on his face. Two other soldiers followed their comrade, the dilated eyes reflecting their horrified minds. They were breathing shallow with sweats on their foreheads.

"What is wrong?!"

Hephaistion grabbed the shoulders of one of the soldiers who had fallen by him. He saw his Adam's apple move up and down a couple of times as if he was trying to speak before his eyes lost focus. Hephaistion struggled to stand up, but he felt his muscles lose strength under him, and he also fell on the sand. He heard a man growl.

"I told you not to let him eat."

"I tried, but it was impossible if you wanted others to eat. But, I think he would live, because all he swallowed was just a bite."

"Lucky for you that he threw up most of it, too."

Hephaistion felt two men's hands slipped under his arms and knees to lift him, and he was carried onto the ship. He could hear, but he could not open his eyes or speak. To his terror, he could not even lift his fingers. He was completely paralyzed. Soon the sailing ship anchored, and he was carried again. He felt examining hands on his body. When the examiner's fingers opened his eyelid, he saw a glimpse of a stone ceiling.

"Will he live?"

Hephaistion heard a deep authoritative voice speak irritably from his right.

"If he survives tonight."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No, my king, there is no antidote for this."

"He did not consume that much, besides he threw up most of it."

An apologetic voice came from his left. Hephaistion recognized the voice. It was from one of the men at the beach. Hephaistion now understood that the Tyrians had poisoned his soldiers, and he had been brought into the city.

"Let us hope so for all our sakes. Alexander will not even negotiate if he could not see his beloved well and alive. How long do you think it will take before he regains consciousness, if he lives?"

"Two to three days my king."

"Now we have to make certain that the surprise attack against Alexander will be successful tomorrow. Otherwise, this man could become the only hope for our survival. Are you sure that Alexander and his army take a rest during the day at the same time every day?

"Yes, we have been watching him, and they follow the same routine everyday. They go back to the camp to take a nap around noon."

"Unless he finds anything unusual…Did you make sure that nobody would find out what happened to the Macedonian troop?"

"Yes, we dumped the corpses in the sea, all twenty six of them."

"Very well, take him to the sleeping quarter, and keep a close eye on him. Do not let him die"

Hephaistion panicked. They were planning to attack Alexander while he was sleeping, and there was nothing he could do to warn him. He never felt so helpless in his life. He was useless when Alexander needed him the most. That night, Hephaistion had to fight for his life. If he did not concentrate on breathing, it just slipped away like sands escaping between the fingers, and he found himself choking. If Alexander were killed in the attack tomorrow, Hephaistion would not have a reason to survive; yet as long as Alexander lived, he needed to be alive to be at Alexander's side to make their dream come true. They had not even reached halfway yet.

Alexander was confident. Now the second mole was completed, and the last naval reinforcements had arrived. All he was waiting for was Hephaistion's return.

"Alexander!"

A soldier ran to him as soon as he returned to the camp. Alexander recognized him right away. He was one of the soldiers from Hephaistion's troop. Alexander felt his heart almost stop.

"What happened? Where is Hephaistion? Is he all right?"

Alexander grabbed the front of the soldier's chiton above the breastplate, and asked urgently, almost suffocating him.

"The Tyrians poisoned us in Byblos. I escaped from their hands, since I was away to arrange the horses for the troop. They dumped all the bodies in the sea, except Hephaistion. I could not tell if he was alive, but they took him to the city."

Alexander was devastated. They took Hephaistion, and he might not be alive. A rage rushed through his body carried by boiling blood. Alexander ordered his army to assemble for a revenge attack. If Hephaistion were dead, then he would kill every Tyrian in the island to the last soul.

Thirteen battleships had sailed for a surprise attack from Tyre, but it was they who encountered an unexpected counterattack from Alexander. Alexander climbed to the top of the highest siege tower, and fought furiously. The repeated battering rams from the powerful catapults loosened the joints of stonewall, and the undefeatable fortified wall had finally fallen. Alexander was the first to enter the city.

Alexander rushed to the palace killing everybody in his way. To his dismay, there was no sight of the king of Tyre or Hephaistion when he arrived at the palace. Someone yelled that the king had taken shelter in the temple of Heracles.

When Alexander rushed to the temple, it was filled with the citizens of Tyre. They looked at the blood covered Alexander with horror, and a path parted before him as he made his way deeper into the temple. Alexander froze when he saw Hephaistion motionlessly lying on the altar, but he soon let out his breath when he noticed the slight rise and fall of Hephaistion's chest. Alexander stared down the Tyrian king , and ordered his panting officers who had now finally caught up with their king.

"Kill them all if Hephaistion dies!"

Then, he picked Hephaistion up in his arms, and carried him away from the temple to the palace where a surgeon was already sent for and waited.

Alexander hovered over the surgeon impatiently.

"Well?"

" I believe that the poison they used was hemlock. They must have mixed it in the food. Luckily, Hephaistion did not consume too much. The crucial time is over, now we just need to wait until the poison wears itself off from his system."

"Will he live?"

"If he does not develop any complications…"

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"He may well be aware of his surroundings already, but I would say that it will take another day or so, before he regains his mobility."

Alexander was relieved, but he could not relax until he actually saw Hephaistion's eyes open. He sat down heavily in the chair by Hephaistion's bedside.

As the surgeon predicted, Hephaistion started to feel the strength of his muscles return on the next morning. When he opened his eyes, Alexander's tired face was looking down at him. Hephaistion raised his shaky hand, brushed off a strand of matted bloody hair out of Alexander's face, and touched his cheek. Alexander put his hand over Hephaistion's and leaned into his touch.

"You are a mess." A soft voice escaped from Hephaistion's lips.

"So are you." Alexander's trembling voice echoed. "I was so scared of the thought that you had left me."

"How could I? We have not accomplished even half of our dream yet."

It was so soothing and calming to be able to be drawn into these blue pools again. Alexander moved Hephaistion's hand away from his cheek, and kissed his palm. They looked into each other's eyes intensely, and found the love and passion match to each other, and smiled.

While Hephaistion was still unconscious, Alexander had ordered to crucify two thousand Tyrian men from the fear of losing Hephaistion, and with the rage of revenge; resulting in the beach of Tyre being tainted in the red of blood for over a mile. It was the first time when Alexander's army witnessed the madness of their king. Without Hephaistion, Alexander was a lost ship that whirled around uncontrollably in the middle of the stormy ocean, without an anchor, and without a harbor to shelter in.

End


	21. Uruk

**Chapter 21: Uruk**

Hephaistion marched in silence by pacifying his battered body. Resting in Susa did not quite recoup his tired body beaten by freezing cold in the Hindu Kush, pounding rain and suffocating steam in India, and scorching heat in the desert. Musty smells of wetland and the squishing noise of the footsteps of the horses and foot soldiers filled the air.

Something was making Hephaistion feel uneasy. He looked around the surroundings to see if there were any signs of danger, yet all he saw was uninhabited swamp with clusters of reeds and papyrus except for a few lazily roaming water buffaloes, and a flock of white egrets being flushed into the air.

This anxious feeling had been with Hephaistion since they marched into the wetland located at the west of the Tigris River. He first thought that it was because of the absence of Alexander, who had parted from him, and sailed down the Euphrates. Yet the uneasiness still lingered even after Alexander had joined him last evening.

"What are you thinking?" Alexander's concerned voice brought him back. "You look lost."

Alexander searched into Hephaistion's eyes for an answer. Hephaistion looked away, and shook his head.

"I don't know why but I feel uneasy. Maybe it is just this place."

"It is a little eerie, isn't it? In a way, it is beautiful and peaceful though." Alexander looked around to take in the serenity of the sight. "You are not coming down with anything, are you?"

Alexander extended his hand and tried to touch Hephaistion's forehead, but Hephaistion moved away from Alexander's reach while smiling.

"No, I am just a bit anxious. That is all."

Hephaistion wrapped his cloak tightly around his now even more slender frame. The wind felt colder when it traveled over the wetland, and bit into his skin. Alexander did not look quite convinced, but he did not pursue any further questions knowing that he would not get any more information from his stubborn Chiliarch.

When they came to a slightly higher land where the water did not seep through the thick grass, they set up the camp. Hephaistion excused himself to retire to his tent as soon as it was set. He did not even go to the small gathering for supper at Alexander's tent. Alexander was concerned, but Hephaistion told him not to worry, because he was just tired and his body simply needed a good night's sleep.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Hephaistion was deeply drawn into the journey to the dreamland.

_He was standing on top of a hill; a strong wind ran up the hill to whirl up his long hair. A small herd of wild bulls peacefully grazed the tall grass on the hill. He surveyed the area, undisturbed wilderness spread in front of his eyes. There was no sign of civilization except an old well he spotted at the bottom of the hill._

_Caught by a sudden urge of thirst, Hephaistion started to walk down the hill toward it. To his amusement the beasts did not flee from Hephaistion when he came closer, instead, they followed him down. As he approached the well, he recognized that the well was ancient indeed; it was constructed with mud and wood, instead of stones. He had not seen this kind of primitive well except at the ruins of an old city. _

_A wooden bucket with attached rope was set by the well on the grass. Hephaistion wrapped the end of the rope around his hand, and threw the bucket into the well. The hallow sound of splashing water echoed in the well when it hit the bottom. He tugged the rope, and retrieved a bucket filled with clear water. _

_When he was just about to drink, Hephaistion gasped in shock seeing his reflection on the water as it settled; a stranger looked back at him. The reflection was still beautiful in perfection, yet his hair was as black as a moonless night in the deepest part of the woods, and his eyes were as green as beryl from Egypt. _

The morning came too soon, and the noise outside of the tent dragged Hephaistion back from the dream. He put his hand over his brow to calm the humming noise in his head. Unlike most dreams, it did not fade away with the morning sun.

Hephaistion still could clearly recall the feeling of the strong wind against his face, sweet smells of waving grass, the rough touch of a rope around his hand, and the reflection of his face on the water in the bucket. He tried to read the meaning into it, but he could not come to any conclusions.

Hephaistion had trouble staying alert that day. He felt his mind slip right back into the world of dream if he was not focusing. He straightened up his posture, and kicked the side of his mare. Alexander fell into step by his side.

"Hephaistion, you still look tired even with all that sleep you had last night. Are you sure that you are well?"

"I am fine Alexander. I just could not sleep very well last night. I had a dream all night."

"Was it something ominous? Do you want to discuss it?"

"No, it was … just different, and it does not make any sense … just a meaningless dream."

That evening, Hephaistion did the same. As soon as the camp was set, he retired. However, this time, worried Alexander sent his page with a supper and a strong wine to Hephaistion's tent.

"The King wishes you well, and he wants you to eat and drink before you go to bed. He ordered me to make sure that they are emptied before bringing them back."

Hephaistion gave a wry smile at the page, but accepted food and wine. He did not quite have an appetite, but he thought that maybe he could sleep better if he had the assistance of a full stomach and the influence of strong wine.

_This time, Hephaistion found himself standing in the middle of a square in between two magnificent temples that were obviously not Greek. In the distance, an impressive great rampart made by burned bricks and decorated with colored plasters surrounded the whole city where the cornice ran, and the copper shone. Hephaistion had never seen the city, but he could easily imagine the great power of whatever king ruled this ancient city._

"_Who dares to challenge me, Gilgamesh, the great king of Uruk, the son of gods?" _

_A roar came from a man with a perfect body who stood in front of him, glaring at Hephaistion with a powerful gaze. He shone with beauty, and the aura of courage enveloped him. His own voice replying to this king surprised Hephaistion._

" _I am Enkidu, the master of the wild beasts in the hills, a star of heaven, a descended meteor from the sky."_

_They locked eyes at each other intensely, and then grappled to fight like wild bulls. Something was familiar with the way king Gilgamesh held onto Hephaistion. He tried to remember where the familiarity came from. As his concentration slipped away for a moment, Gilgamesh took an advantage, and threw him over to pin him down on the ground claiming his victory._

_When their eyes met again, Hephaistion gasped seeing Alexander in this king; his hair was not golden, but chestnut brown, and his eyes were pale blue, but his Alexander definitely lived in this stranger's body. Gilgamesh looked into Hephaistion's eyes, his gaze softened as well. He loosened the grip on Hephaistion, and muttered._

"_You have a stormy heart that matches to my stormy heart. You are the man in my dream of whom my goddess mother told me. You are my equal, my reflection, and my second self. You were created only for me. I am drawn to you as the bees are drawn to the sweet nectar. "_

"_Alexander?"_

Hephaistion woke up with his own voice calling Alexander's name. He was now more confused than ever. He wondered if the dream meant that Alexander and he had once lived the lives of those unknown heroes, or if it indicated something that would happen in the future. He reluctantly got out of bed feeling more exhausted than before going to bed. His whole body ached as if he had actually had a wrestling match with the king in the dream.

Alexander entered his tent when he was splashing cold water on his face to clear his mind.

"You don't look any better." Alexander murmured. "Actually, you look worse."

"I had a dream again."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"I think so, it is getting a little disturbing, and it seems that it concerns you, too."

"We need to leave for now, but come to my tent tonight. We will discuss it over supper."

That night, Hephaistion told Alexander what he had dreamed about for the last couple of days.

"So you think we have lived before?"

"I don't know. It could be something that happens in the future. All I know is that you were King Gilgamesh, and I was Enkidu."

Hephaistion fumbled the goblet with his fingers. He sighed deeply as he was putting it down on the table before standing up.

" I hope I will see the end of this very soon, otherwise, I will not be able to make the march mounted on horse back."

"Stay." Alexander stopped him by putting his hand on Hephaistion's arm. "Maybe I can dream what you have been dreaming if we slept together. Maybe we can see the meaning of it."

Hephaistion did not protest. He welcomed Alexander's proposal, as it was getting too overwhelming for him to handle by himself. After all, Alexander seemed to be a part of it. They undressed, and got into the cot. It was almost too narrow for two men to share.

Alexander spooned him, and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion's waist, and pulled him tightly against his chest. Hephaistion covered Alexander's hand with his own and entwined their fingers. A faint sigh of content escaped from Hephaistion's lips, and they were soon lured into the land of dream.

_King Gilgamesh and Enkidu crossed seven mountains before they finally came to the gate of the cedar forest. Gilgamesh hesitated to enter. He was not certain if he could defeat the ferocious giant Humbaba who ruled and lived deep in the forest. Each time when Gilgamesh became unsure of himself, Enkidu was the one who encouraged the king, and they together conquered the forest in the end._

_In another time, when a jealous goddess sent the mighty Bull of Heaven to destroy the kingdom of Gilgamesh, they fought side by side against the great beast, and bravely defeated it to the death. They were invincible together without a doubt._

_However, it was Enkidu who had to pay the due of the glory. He fell ill; he became weaker and weaker by the day, and finally died after twelve days of suffering despite Gilgamesh's keen prayer to the gods. King Gilgamesh pulled his hair out with agony, and mourned his friend for seven days and seven nights._

_Gilgamesh let his hair grow long in honor of his beloved friend Enkidu, and wandered through the desert wearing a lion's pelt. He became fearful of dying, even more so, he was frightened of living without Enkidu. King Gilgamesh searched for an eternal life, but in the end, it slipped away from his fingers._

_His mother goddess then told him in a dream that he was given the kingship, such was his destiny, but everlasting life was not his destiny. However, he is given other lives in other times in other bodies together with Enkidu, and they would always live a life filled with adventure and love for each other. _

Alexander and Hephaistion woke up next morning with their cheeks moist with tears. Now they understood the full meaning of the dream. They lived as King Gilgamesh and Enkidu four thousand years ago, and they also lived a life as Achilles and Patroclus a thousand years ago.

Soon, Hephaistion would be gone and Alexander would follow, but it was their fate to repeat their lives every some thousand years in different entities at different places. They would not know how they might look, but they would know who they are to each other as soon as their eyes meet and their bodies touch. Even though their life was not eternity, their love was.

They held onto each other for dear life. Alexander did not advance his army on that day. He ordered the guards to send everybody away who came to his tent, and that he should not be disturbed. Alexander and Hephaistion stayed in the royal tent all day and night. They sensed that their life in this time was almost coming to an end, and they wanted to cherish what they had left.

Alexander and Hephaistion made feverish and passionate love as if to stamp the memory of their love onto their hearts before the merciless current of time washed their life away. When they finally lay together exhausted yet contented, they were ready to accept their fate. Their minds wondered and dreamed about their new adventure in a new life thousands of years from now, before Hypnos carried them into peaceful sleep. What world could they possibly conquer next?

End

A/N: When I read 'The Epic of Gilgamesh", I was stunned by the similarity of Gilgamesh and Enkidu to Alexander and Hephaistion. And I could not help but fantasizing if their spirits lived forever by repeating their lives every thousands years. How bliss would it be if Alexander and Hephaistion lived amongst us somewhere in this world pursuing their own conquest. They could well be business tycoons.

And thank you Laurensis for historical information.


	22. Vergina Sun

A/N: There are several versions of Vergina Suns, or Stars. I thought the following information intriguing; sixteen-ray symbol decorates the golden larnax believed to have belonged to King Philip II, and twelve-ray symbol was found on the larnax of Olympias.

**Chapter 22: Vergina Sun**

"Alexander, I do not think it is a good idea, it is too dangerous." Old Parmenion protested. "Two lands have already offered you crowns. What more do you need to prove? You have certainly heard what happened to Cambyses' army … "

"There you said it, precisely! If the gods had blessed the army, and if we were indeed invincible, then we would not have to worry for the safety of our trip. It would prove that gods are actually on our side."

Parmenion felt that testing the gods' will was a dangerous game to play, but he kept silence.

As Parmenion mentioned, there seemed to be no more assurances that were needed for Alexander. He was anointed as Pharaoh when they entered Memphis after the high priest already named him 'son of god'. Yet, Alexander insisted on visiting the Oracle of Siwa.

To everybody's knowledge, the expedition to Siwa was a dangerous journey. There were many horrible stories of unsuccessful attempts, but the most chilling story was the one of Cambyses II; a merciless and ferocious sandstorm swallowed whole fifty thousand soldiers without a trace two hundred years ago when they were half way across the desert to attack the oracles at the Temple of Ammon.

Nevertheless, Alexander gathered a small group of royal squadron and light infantry to form an expedition, leavening the majority of his army behind. They sailed down the Nile to Lake Mareotis, and then marched westward along the coast until they arrived at Paraetonium; a coastal city of about one hundred and sixty five miles west of Alexandria. From there, they turned to south to begin the most difficult part of their journey.

Two days later when they came to the vast land of sand, they found themselves completely depleted of water. There was not even a small pool in sight, just the endless hills of the sand. If they could not find any oasis in front, which they did not see, it was too late to turn around to go back, as the last water source was too far away. Whichever way they went, it seemed that their fate came to an end.

It was then; they saw dark clouds gathered above them from nowhere hiding the intense rays of the sun behind. A big drop of rain hit Alexander's cheek, white streaked with salt from dehydrated sweats. Soon, the soldiers were shouting with hysterical joy as the raindrops increased in intensity.

They used helmets, jugs, anything that they could get their hands on to collect rain, screaming and scrambling around not to waste even a drop of it. After the original excitement and the madness ceased, they started to store the water into leather bottles. The spirits of the army were up again knowing that it proved once more that the gods were on their side.

When they thought that they were safe to complete the rest of the journey with an ample supply of water, another disaster hit the army; a powerful sand storm attacked the caravan. To Alexander's relief, he did not lose any of his men to the storm; however, the strong wind shifted the sands, and completely transformed the scenery. Soon, the guide was lost. Without any landmarks he did not know which way to advance.

When they almost had given up hope, a miracle happened again. Two crows appeared in front of them that circled in the sky as if telling them to follow. Taking this as a sign from the gods, Alexander's army followed the birds. The pair of crows guided them through the sand dunes until they reached the clear path. From there, Alexander decided to move at night to avoid the harsh heat of the sun.

They resumed their march to the destination feeling extremely lucky and blessed. Divine forces not just once but twice saved them from fatality. The sight of the desert at night was magical with millions of crushed shells glittering like fallen stars on the sand, each one of them reflecting the blue beams of the moon. It gave them an illusion that they might have stepped into the world of Mount Olympus.

After eight days since they left Paraetomium, they finally arrived at Siwa. The people of Siwa welcomed them. It was such an honor for them to have a personal visit from a Pharaoh; being so remote from the rest of the world, it was not common for them to have a visit from such a high-ranking royal.

Alexander's army rested well being pampered with proper bathing and generous amounts of food and wine. Everybody's tongues were loose after consuming a fair amount of sweet wine.

"So, Alexander, since we are finally here with the help of the mighty gods and their envoys of rescue, what are you going to ask the oracle? Did it not prove already that the gods are with us?"

Ptolemy asked cheerfully making Alexander grin.

"There is one more thing that needs to be cleared up."

"Are you going to tell us what it is?"

Perdiccas interjected.

"No, let me say that I deserve to keep a little secret to myself."

Alexander replied mischievously, and glanced at Hephaistion who was smiling at him warmly.

**337 BC – outskirts of Pella**

"What are you doing here? You'd better go back before my father finds out!"

"No, I am not going back."

Hephaistion's feverish eyes were fixed right upon Alexander's. His clenched fists showed the determination he had in his mind.

"You may not come back!"

"Oh, I will Hephaistion, I promise."

"When? Ten years from now? No, I am not taking any chances. You also promised me that we would be together forever!"

"My father would never let you come back to Pella if you disobeyed his order."

Alexander tried to reason with Hephaistion, but Hephaistion shook his head like a little child, and replied with pleading eyes.

"Please, Alexander, I have no desire to stay in Pella if I cannot be with you."

"Let him come with us Alexander, he may become useful and protect you."

Olympias interrupted.

"Mother!"

Alexander protested, but Hephaistion continued with more determination being encouraged in having Alexander's mother on his side.

"Please Alexander, I will follow you anyway even if you deny me. My mind is already made up."

Alexander sighed deeply. He gave in to his friend's stubbornness, which did well match with his own.

"All right, let us hurry then. I would like to get away from Pella as far as possible before it gets dark."

Hephaistion was sleeping peacefully in front of the fire by Alexander, exhausted yet content; all the tension had left his body knowing that now he was allowed to follow Alexander to wherever he was heading. When Hephaistion found that Alexander had left Pella with his mother after the incident at Philip's wedding, he was panicked with the awful thought of losing Alexander, and got on the horse without thinking of any consequences.

Alexander did not want to be separated from Hephaistion either, but even more so, he did not wish Hephaistion to become an enemy of his father, the King. And now, Alexander was made to know that his friend was willing to risk his future and even the life just to be with him. Overwhelmed with emotion, Alexander gently stroked Hephaistion's soft hair thanking the gods for this precious gift; the provisions of his soul.

"Do you know the meaning of the Macedonian symbol?"

Olympias' almost whispering voice made Alexander avert his eyes from Hephaistion to look up at her. Alexander was confused with this abrupt question, and did not understand why his mother was asking such an obvious question even seven-year-old Macedonian children could answer, but he replied to her anyway.

"It is said that the four beams forming a cross in the center are fire or gods to the top, land or human to the bottom, ocean or male to the right, and female or the air to the left. And twelve Olympian gods reside in between them."

"To the common people, yes."

"What do you mean?" Alexander was more confused.

"That was the story that they came up with since there were no other explanations for those extra four beams."

"They have different meanings?"

"Yes." Olympias' eyes narrowed as if she was looking back at past times.

"It was before I met Philip, your father. I had a very vivid dream one summer night. Father Zeus appeared in my dream and told me that I would soon meet a man who carries the symbol of the sun with sixteen beams, which is different from my home country's symbol with twelve beams." She looked at Alexander and smiled before continuing.

"Two beams represent a demi-god Achilles and his companion hero, Patroclus, but it was my destiny to fulfill another two. I know one for sure, which is you, my son. Although I had an idea, I was not sure who would be your hero companion to represent the last beam until today."

Olympias looked at Hephaistion's still sleeping form. Alexander felt a chill run through his spine to know that it was not only his hopeful wish for Hephaistion to be his Patroclus, but also it was fate.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

* * *

The morning at the oasis was peaceful. A big body of water spread five miles in length and three miles wide. An island of garden with olive and palm trees nested in the middle of the oasis was the only object, which intercepted the free view of the gentle peaked mountains on the other side. On the eastern edge of the town, an eighty feet tall lime stone building stood impressively. It was the temple of Ammon, the father of the Egyptian gods.

Alexander rose at dawn, bathed and prepared himself to visit the temple with his closest friends. As soon as Alexander and his friends entered the temple, the high priest came out and greeted him.

"Greetings, O Son of God; take this form of address as from the god also."

Amazed and delighted, Alexander replied.

"I accept, O father; for the future I shall be called your son."

Then, the priest guided only Alexander to the inner courts while his friends waited in the temple forecourt. When Alexander finally came out into the daylight, his eager friends who wanted to know what exactly had transpired surrounded him.

"What did you ask, and what was the answer?"

Ptolemy was the first to voice his question.

"I just say that I was given the answer my heart desired."

Alexander answered smiling at Hephaistion. Hephaistion returned a bright smile, but did not ask questions. He was merely happy to know that Alexander received the answer that he was looking for, and knew that Alexander would tell him when he was ready.

"Come on, Alexander, tell us more."

Ptolemy further pursued his question, but Alexander just grinned, and started to walk back to the town leaving his friends with no choice but to follow him.

Late that night, Hephaistion was woken by a faint knock on the heavy door of his quarters.

"Yes?"

Hephaistion cleared his voice after answering with raspy sleep filled voice. The door opened slowly, and Alexander slipped into the room.

"Alexander, is there anything wrong?"

Quickly sitting up on the bed, Hephaistion asked worriedly trying to search for the sign of any distress in Alexander's eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just came here to tempt you to midnight bathing."

Hephaistion chuckled, and reminded Alexander of one of his silly acts.

"Alexander, even if it is not at Cydnus, the air is a little too chilly for a night bathe. I do not wish to take care of a sick king."

Alexander ignored the slight sarcasm in Hephaistion's voice, and continued.

"I heard from the locals that there is a spring called 'Spring of the Sun'. They said that the water remains cool during the day, but its temperature rises at night, peaking at midnight. We should try it."

"I have never heard of such a miraculous spring. Maybe they made a joke with you."

"Come on Hephaistion, let us just try. Besides, it is a beautiful night."

Alexander tried to pull Hephaistion out of the bed.

"All right, just give me a minute."

Hephaistion sighed slightly, and got out of the bed to put his chiton on. Alexander stopped him, and handed him a long thin white robe.

"What is this?"

"It is an Egyptian clothing, the priest gifted me earlier. It is quite comfortable, and I know that I would enjoy the view of it." Alexander grinned meaningfully.

As he changed into these new soft thin clothes, Hephaistion noticed for the first time that Alexander also wore the same robe under his cloak.

They strolled about a mile to the west edge of the town enjoying the peaceful time together. The place was secluded. The only witness of their night adventure was a half moon hanging high above the sky and the stars. When they came to the spring, Alexander told Hephaistion to take his cloak off, and raise his arms and stretch his hands to the side. Alexander stepped back few steps. Hephaistion stood there still, wondering what Alexander expected to see.

"Just like I imagined … beautiful …"

Hephaistion's lean silhouette was defined through the veil of thin fabric in the gentle back-lighting of the silver moon. His body was perfect and complete as if it belonged to a god himself, equaling and exceeding the ones of the heroes'. A gentle breeze traveled from the south and steered the cool air around Hephaistion making him shiver.

Alexander closed the distance, and embraced Hephaistion's freezing body into his arms, wrapping him tightly with his cloak.

"Let us now test the water."

Alexander whispered into Hephaistion's ear. The spring looked mysterious under the night sky. Dark water fluttered gently in the breezes, and white curtains of steamy fog cascaded up into the air. They took off their robes and slipped into the water. The temperature of the water was surprisingly warm, and their bodies relaxed instantly being warmed with the slippery velvety warmth.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion tentatively on his lips, before turning him and wrapping his arms around Hephaistion's torso to press his friend's back tightly against his chest. Looking up at the night sky, Alexander told the story of the conversation with his mother about the Vergina Sun on the evening when Hephaistion turned up. Hephaistion shifted his head to look back at Alexander in surprise. Alexander gently pressed kisses onto his jaw line.

"I asked the oracle if my mother's dream was true."

"And you were given the answer you wanted?"

Hephaistion's voice trembled. Alexander buried his nose into Hephaistion's soft lock, and inhaled the intoxicating familiar scent.

"Yes, Hephaistion. Together, we will complete the symbol of Vergina Sun. We will join with the twelve gods of Olympus along with Achilles and Patroclus."

Hephaistion's heart was filled with overwhelming delight. He put his left hand over Alexander's and pressed it hard against his chest right above his madly beating heart, feeling Alexander's equally fast beating heart on his back. They stayed there for a long time, entwined like one body until the weight of the oracle's confirmation sank into every single cell of their hearts.

The next day, Alexander wrote a short letter to his mother telling her that he had consulted the oracle at Siwa about her dream.

"Mother, I will discuss with you face to face when I come back to Macedon, but I am quite pleased with the answer I received from the oracle."

The End


	23. WedjahorResne

**Chapter 23: Wedjahor-Resne (Udjahor-Resnet)**

The winter in Memphis was mild. Although it felt almost hot during the day in the sun, it was not uncomfortable as the humidity level stayed fairly low. The gentle breeze from the northeast brought a slight hint of the cool ocean to the city. The rich soil, which was renewed by a flood every year, housed the promised fertile crops. Impressive temples dominated the city, making it suitable to represent the capital of the kingdom for the Egyptian gods.

These Egyptian foreign gods were not so unfamiliar to Alexander. His mother used to tell him about the stories of those exotic gods when he was young along with the myths of Greek heroes. Not as in Persia, the fact that the high priest held such a political power fascinated Alexander.

The culture of Egypt was somewhat more understandable for Alexander than that of Persia. Maybe that was because he could relate most of their gods to his own. Yet, Egypt had been under the rule of Persian garrisons for the last two hundred years, and they welcomed Alexander as a liberator from Persian rule.

"Your name traveled before you."

Hephaistion's melodic soft voice brought Alexander's gaze from the courtyard to look back at the owner of the voice. He met Hephaistion's gentle smile.

"I am glad it did." Alexander smiled back.

"Mazaces is a clever man to surrender without putting up a fight."

Hephaistion continued as he walked up by Alexander.

"And I am grateful for that. It sure is nice to conquer the city not with the blood of humans, but with the blood of animal sacrifices to the gods for a change. I was surprised that he did not even attempt to fight against us."

" He must have sensed that the change had come. He was not the most popular among the Egyptians after all. Well, actually, the Egyptians hated the Persians."

"It is understandable when they all disrespected their gods."

"That is why the first thing you did was to sacrifice to Apis, to let the people of Egypt know that you do respect their ancient custom? Aristotle would be proud."

Hephaistion chuckled softly.

"Yes, the Persians should have taken more advantage of their counselor to establish the ruling of this country, as they had the best of all."

"Ah, I remember about him, the chief physician, Wedjahor-Resne. We had quite a discussion about him."

"And more."

Alexander added mischievously, and was amused to see that he still could make Hephaistion blush after all those years.

Alexander's mind traveled back to Mieza, eight years ago. It was the last summer for them to be tutored under Aristotle. Alexander always felt bitter sweet whenever he thought about the days in Mieza. It was sweet, because that was the place, under the shady path, where he met Hephaistion, and found his Patroclus. It was the place, by the waterfall in Edessa where they made the first love. It was bitter, because he knew that those innocent days were gone forever except for memories.

When Hephaistion came to Mieza to join Alexander and his friends to study under Aristotle, it created more than usual curiosities among the students about a new comer. One reason was because this new comer was incredibly beautiful. Every part of his body was well proportioned, and perfectly made just like a statue of a god created by the most skilful sculptor. Yet, it seemed that Hephaistion was not aware of his own beauty at all, and it added even more grace and genuineness to his ambience.

Not like other teenagers of his age, he acted confidently and sure of himself without being overwhelmed by self-consciousness. However, the other more significant reason was that they saw an instant attraction of Alexander to this new comer, and it stirred up competition. Especially, Philotas and Cassander were the ones who felt most threatened by Hephaistion among Alexander's old friends.

Both Philotas and Cassander carried high expectations of their fathers to be the closest to Alexander. And they were succeeding in their mission quite well until Hephaistion stepped into the picture. They did not hide their hostility toward Hephaistion. Yet, it did not seem to bother Hephaistion at all, or if it did, he was very good at hiding it under his calm expression. And this made Philotas and Cassander taunt him even more.

Although the closeness of Alexander and Hephaistion was obvious to everybody's eyes, their relationship remained purely platonic. They shared their passion for the Greek heroes, and talked endlessly about their dream of doing something extraordinary. They occasionally had exchanged kisses, and some touching, but it stopped there. Until that one hot summer day, they were afraid to go any further, not knowing where a change in the relationship would take them.

They were all sitting on the stone bench in the shade listening to Aristotle's lecture. Even in the shade, the heat clung onto their skins covering them with a thin coat of perspiration. The mid afternoon air was stale, and the breezes were dead. It was hard to concentrate. Aristotle paused for a moment, and looked around his students before changing the subject.

"Let us talk about Wedjahor-Resne for a moment."

"Wedja who?" Nearchus yelled making them all laugh.

"Wed-ja-hor-res-ne, a great Egyptian physician."

Aristotle pronounced it syllable by syllable to make the name sound clear to all. He was satisfied that this unfamiliar foreign name itself already attracted the attention of his students.

"He was a personal physician for King Amasis, the pharaoh of Egypt in the fifth century. He was also a priest at Sais, and a commander of the navy."

"So, this happened before the Persians took over Egypt?"

"Yes, Alexander, it is a very attentive remark. "

Aristotle smiled at Alexander warmly, being satisfied with where Alexander's mind was going. Aristotle continued.

"At that time, Cyrus was the king of Persia, and he was rapidly building a force with his son Cambyses by his side. The pressure on Egypt was increasing. When Cyrus's eldest daughter's eyes were infected, he requested the Egyptian king to send the best physician for her, and at the same time, his son Cambyses requested for a pharaoh's daughter. The responses of Amasis to those Persians' requests actually resulted in the invasion of Egypt by Persia, and eventually the conquering of it."

"Oh, I know why, the pharaoh must have sent a clumsy physician like Perdiccas, and made the Persians mad." Nearchus shouted receiving a nudge from Perdiccas.

"No, Nearchus, he sent his best, his personal physician Wedjahor-Resne, but you are not that far off."

Aristotle lightly reprimanded Nearchus, but he was satisfied. As he suspected, all the students' attention was back to his lecture again.

"He dressed a daughter of the former king Apries whom he had defeated, in fine clothes, and sent her to Cambyses as his daughter instead of his own."

"But why? Is it not a common practice to have a marriage arrangement between two conflicting countries as a peace treaty?" Ptolemy raised a question.

"Yes, it usually is, but King Amasis resented sending his own daughter suspecting that she would not become the king's wife, but a concubine."

"It was not wise for king Amasis to send his former enemy's daughter, instead of just anybody."

"Precisely, Alexander. She told Cambyses who she was, and that king Amasis had made him a fool. This made Cambyses furious, and promised her that he would avenge her father, which added more fuel for him to pursue the invasion of Egypt."

"You said 'responses', so did the physician whom the king Amasis sent to Cyrus have anything to do with this fall of Egypt?"

"Very good Hephaistion, he was another important factor."

"Was he truly the trusted physician? Or was he sent to the enemy because the king was not fond of him?"

Cassander interjected sneering.

"No, Cassander. He was the best. Do you think the Pharaoh would have kept him as his personal physician if he did not trust him?" Aristotle challenged him.

"But, sometimes, you keep those close whom you do not trust, so you can keep an eye on them." Philotas intervened.

"If he were a general or an officer, it could be a possibility, but he was a physician. What kind of madness would keep him close if your life depended on him?"

"Very good argument, Hephaistion."

Aristotle's approval made Cassander and Philotas grunt.

"However, Cassander and Philotas' statements hold some truth in a reversed way. The human mind does not always work in a clear logical fashion. Instead of taking the king's order as an honor, Wedjahor-Resne became mad at his king for pulling him away from his family and sending him away. When the Persians invaded Egypt, he helped the Persians, or more precisely, he did not use his navy force to protect Egypt from Persia."

"He was a traitor then!" Cassander shouted.

"What is a traitor, Cassander?" Aristotle asked the excited youth.

"Well, a traitor is a person who commits treason by betraying his own country."

"But, it does not have to be a country he betrays, it could be a person to whom he breaks any trust." Hephaistion challenged.

"And a person could be his own traitor if he compromised what he believes." Alexander added.

"Very well. All three answers are correct."

"Does it mean that a person can be a traitor and loyal at the same time?" Philotas asked with fascination.

"Yes, a person can be a traitor to his friend by being loyal to his country, and vice versa."

"How do you know then, what is right?" Alexander questioned.

"I do not know Alexander, what is right for one person is not always right for another. It is a personal choice, and only time would tell if others would have approved your choice or not." Aristotle sighed briefly, and continued.

"Going back to Wedjahor-Resne, he became a loyal advisor to Cambyses after the Persians took over Egypt, and he stayed loyal to Cambyses' family even after the death of the king. As to the loyalty to his own country, he may have betrayed his country by not defending it, but his loyalty to Cambyses saved his people in Sais from the calamity of the Persian invasion. And more interestingly, I just received news that he was venerated as a more or less holy person in Memphis."

The afternoon heat reached the maximum, and Aristotle thought this was a good breaking point for the class. He knew that he had planted enough materials for further debate, and dismissed his students with an assignment to write a discussion argument on Wedjahor-Resne and treachery. As soon as Aristotle released them, all his students cheered, and they rushed to the nearby stream to cool them down, except Alexander.

He stopped Hephaistion and asked him if he could discuss further about the subject. His mind was still working around it, and he did not wish to lose the intensity of it just yet. He suggested going to the waterfall instead of joining their friends in the stream to cool down. It was a little of a walk, but they could talk without interruption from their friends.

They were both hot and sweating intensely by the time when they arrived at the waterfall. As soon as the cool pool of water where the waterfall fed to it came into sight, Hephaistion took off his chiton, discarded his sandals, and jumped into the water, submerging his whole body under the water. A moment later, he appeared at the surface, whipping his head backwards causing his long hair flips to make a glittering water cascade over him. He was gorgeous with fullness of life.

Alexander watched him bemused. Something inside of Alexander snapped, and unlocked the new feeling and desire for Hephaistion. The argument of Aristotle's class quickly faded away from Alexander's attention. He now had only one intention in his mind. He slowly took off his clothes and sandals to follow Hephaistion into the water pool.

"The water feels so good, Alexander."

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander brightly, but his smile faded rapidly when he saw the seriousness in Alexander's face.

"What …"

Hephaistion's question was swallowed into Alexander's passionate and almost violent kiss. Hephaistion's lithe body slid against Alexander's chest, making both shiver in anticipation. When they parted, their chests were heaving heavily. The time had stopped around them, and all they saw was undeniable yearning in each other's eyes.

They made their first love in the blessing of golden rays of Apollo, and playful singing of water nymphs. Their lovemaking was not as smooth as experienced lovers, but it was as solemn as ritual to gods, and as passionate as crashing flames. Alexander gathered Hephaistion tightly against his chest caught by a sudden fear of losing him when they finally came back to reality. Hephaistion leaned heavily against him sensing Alexander's fear, and whispered.

"I will follow you, Alexander, even if it meant betraying my own country. My loyalty resides in you, only in you, nothing else."

"That is a momentous statement, Hephaistion."

"But it is my true pledge."

"And I pledge my eternal love for you. I will love you, only you, nobody else."

Hephaistion smiled remembering the day at the waterfall. It was a beautiful summer day. It was the day he became certain of his love for Alexander, and sealed the fate to become his protector. It was the day he promised himself to stay at Alexander's side no matter what happened.

He also remembered a question he had for Aristotle, but he never had a chance to voice. He wanted to ask Aristotle if he ever felt that he was a traitor. He had left his country to serve the king of one not in so friendly relation to his own after all. He was curious what the opinion of Aristotle was about Wedjahor-Resne, which he left for the debates among his students, and never revealed his own. He reminded himself to ask Aristotle next time he sent a letter to his master.

"Come Hephaistion. Would you like to renew our pledge?"

Alexander's playful voice brought Hephaistion back from deep thoughts. He turned around and saw Alexander grinning at him naked sitting in the magnificent Egyptian bath.

"Yes … My … Alexander."

Hephaistion replied huskily. He thought he saw the same Alexander on that day at the waterfall in front of him, young, ambitious, and full of passion and love for Hephaistion. Hephaistion smiled widely with anticipation of delightful renewal of their pledge.

End


	24. Xerxes' Palace

A/N: There are few versions of why Alexander burned Persepolis. This is my own interpretation, and is not truly based on a historical fact.

**Chapter 24: Xerxes' Palace**

"Persians!"

The relaxing mood of a meeting in Alexander's tent quickly changed when they heard the commotions outside. The difficult fight and the hardship caused by the enemy's unexpected resistance at the Persian Gate were still vivid in everybody's memories. It was not likely for the Persians to surprise attack Alexander's army in this open field, but everybody knew that they should never lower their guards. Alexander hurried outside, with all his generals at his heel.

They let out relieved sighs when they saw the size of the dust clouds behind the approaching Persians. The size was for merely the scout of no more than five riders, a clear indication not of engaging in fighting, but rather of an envoy of some sort. As they came nearer, it was confirmed that they were right. Five envoys dressed in traditional Persian clothes dismounted.

While the rest stayed behind, a man with an impressive dark beard who was escorted by guards approached Alexander with a scroll in his hand.

"King Alexander, I humbly present a message from Titidates, the governor of Persepolis."

The man announced with a heavy accent as he cautiously presented a scroll to Alexander. Alexander thanked him, and ceremoniously received the scroll sealed with an unmistakable Achaemenid Seal in return. His generals hovered right behind Alexander, eager to find out what the message said. Alexander grinned widely, and replied to the Persian envoy as he handed the scroll to Hephaistion.

"Tell the governor that his gesture of surrender was gratefully accepted."

The letter from Titidates stated that they would surrender to Alexander if Alexander's army reached Persepolis before those who were to defend the city. Alexander quickly gathered his force, and hurried to traverse the plain. However, they were briefly stopped when they crossed the Araxes River. They were met with the disturbing sight of about eight hundred Greeks, most of them elder and mutilated.

Those Greeks were captured by the former king, and were used to perform manual labors for either construction or making of crafts. Some of them were missing feet, some hands and others ears or noses, and some were even branded with letters of the Persian alphabet. The Persians had permanently marked them as if they were merely livestock. The sight deeply moved the soldiers of Alexander. They pitied them greatly. There were tears in the eyes of even those who were the most seasoned and experienced in ferocious fights.

Alexander quickly gifted them with new sets of clothes, silver, and firm animals and declared that they were exempt from paying any tax. He also offered them a safe journey back to their homeland, but they requested to stay together, so that their deformities would not stand out as they would scattered among normal people in their own hometowns. The weight of the difference in values and culture hit Alexander hard for the first time since he left Pella. They were now definitely entering into unknown territory of a foreign country.

The Persian Empire had strategically built four Capitals; Babylon, Susa, Ecbatana, and Persepolis. The king himself lived in Babylon and Ecbatana most of the time, and Persepolis was used as a purely ceremonial palace. Every year on March twenty first, on the day of equinox, the Persian kings celebrated a new year there. Although it was the city of the ceremonial place, or rather because it was the city of the ceremonial place, Persepolis represented the most suitable symbol of the Persian Empire, the richest city under the sun, and now it quickly became the most hateful city for the Greeks.

The massive stone structures dominated the views of the Macedonians as they approached the city of Persepolis. Alexander remembered Aristotle's words about the Persian cities. His master described the palaces of Persia as marvelous with surrounding walls flashing with gold, silver, copper and ivory. They were fortified with high walls and heavy metal doors, and a series of gates and gateways.

Alexander still remembered the excitement he had felt at the image of himself conquering one of those cities and entering it. And here he was; getting ready to go into the palace where neither the king nor his loyal guards occupied and none of the enemy was there to defend.

"This was beyond my imagination."

Hephaistion's eyes were wide with amazement seeing the massive reliefs that occupied through out the walls of the Stairway of All Nations. Endless figures of envoys from all over the nations decorated the walls. It depicted precisely what it must have looked like at the celebration. The envoys from all thirty-five countries from twenty-eight different nations gathered here once a year to bring gifts to the king to show and prove their loyalties.

The figures were carved in such detail that they could clearly see the Africans with elephant tusks, gold bowls carried by Bactrians, golden armlets from Lydia, and textiles from Babylon, and those were just a few examples. The relief was so realistic that they could almost hear the soft whispers of envoys and the rustles of their national dresses.

At the top of the stairs, there was a tall gate with huge sculptures of bulls painted in black and gold placed at either side of the gate. After going through the gate, and passing through the narrow passage, an overwhelming building appeared in front of their eyes, where the governor was waiting to greet them. One hundred columns of black marble impressively stood there supporting a highly decorated roof. Alexander felt the intimidating wealth of the Persian Empire.

From there, they were guided to the huge audience room called Apadana through a giant door eighteen meters high. More rows of giant columns with roaring lions on the top supported the roof. The floor was covered with multi colored carpets, and the walls were decorated with glazed colored bricks. At the end of the hall, there was an empty golden throne where the king sat and received the gifts from the envoys of all the nations.

"Hephaistion is right, it is beyond the imagination, without a doubt."

Ptolemy commented astonished with the scale and the richness of the complex. It was far different from the simple and elegant architecture of his homeland, and he was not quite sure about the dominating vivid colors, but he had to admit that it still held a certain beauty in it.

"I cannot believe that we defeated an enemy of this scale."

Nearchus' honest remarks brought Alexander a chill. His accomplishment looked almost like a miracle indeed.

The palace of Darius the first was tucked in behind Apadana. It was also called the hall of mirrors, since all the stones used there were highly polished to reflect the images in front. The streaming lights through the windows illuminated the hall even brighter,

"I can imagine what kind of game Darius played in this palace." Cleitus sneered.

"I know how your dirty mind works." Ptolemy gave him a light friendly shove.

Behind Darius' palace after passing more narrow passages was the palace of Xerxes, who had actually built the majority of the complex after succeeding his father, Darius the first. It did not have shiny marbles to impress, and the columns were made of wood instead, the size of the palace was as twice as big as that of Darius, and it was also connected with the Queen's palace or the Harem where all the women lived.

They passed the Queen's palace, and came to the furthest north west side of the complex. When they entered this building of mud bricks with brightly painted pillars, they all gasped in disbelief. Abundant treasures of gold, silver, and precious stones along with one hundred twenty thousand talents of un-minted bullion were neatly placed and stored. It was the most treasure ever found at a single place. Alexander was now the richest man in the world.

When Alexander finally came back to the terrace, his men were eagerly waiting for his words. Alexander knew exactly what those men expected, and understood that they also needed to taste the victory. Therefore, he gave permission to loot the Apadana, and take whatever they could from the riches. At the same time, the treasury was made off limit to them, and baggage animals and camels were ordered from Susa to move the treasure. Meanwhile, Alexander went on a thirty days campaign to secure the provinces of Persia while waiting for most of his treasure to be transported.

It had been three months since Alexander conquered Persepolis, and had succeeded in securing the provinces of Persia despite the challenge of ice and snow, yet nobody came to recognize him as a king of Asia. Alexander realized that as long as Darius was not captured, he could not claim himself to be the single king of Asia. It was time for him to move on again. Besides, the solders were getting restless. Although Alexander ordered his army not to touch the women of the city, he knew that rape happened nightly behind his back, and vandalism had never ceased.

It was undeniably human nature. The more they had, the more they craved. Alexander planned a last banquet before announcing to the army that the time had come to leave this luxurious life style behind. Served with golden cups and silver plates set in Xerxes' palace, the banquet was suitable to celebrate the last party for the richest man in the world.

"Gentlemen, it is time for us to move again. As long as Darius is still free out there, we cannot claim that we have truly conquered the Persian Empire. We will leave in couple of days in continuation of the hunt for Darius. Until then, enjoy the party."

With this announcement, Alexander toasted.

"What are you going to do with the left over treasures, then?"

Ptolemy asked innocently. Although Alexander had moved the majority of them to safety, there still were enough treasures left to gather a force of a small army.

"You should keep them here for future use. This whole palace is a treasure after all, and now it belongs to you, Alexander. Besides, it is not safe to keep all the treasures in one place."

Parmenion suggested examining a golden cup he held in his hand.

"My father is right, you could share them among soldiers, but they were already given enough, and it seems that the more they are given the greedier they become."

Philotas backed up his father's plan.

"Or, you can give them all to me." Nearchus interjected cheerfully.

"Burn it." Hephaistion's abrupt statement startled the audience. His voice was soft yet firm.

"What? Did you already get too much wine, or did you actually lose your mind?"

Parmenion protested instantly. However, when Alexander met with Hephaistion's calm blue orbs, he understood exactly what Hephaistion was thinking. He should not leave a source of temptation behind. As Philotas had mentioned, his soldiers became greedier as they took. Besides, there was no guarantee that Darius would never come back to claim his treasure to rebuild his army right after Alexander had left.

"That seems to be a great idea. Bring us torches."

"Alexander! That is madness." Parmenion protested again.

"Remember the sack of Athens? Remember what we saw the Persian king did to the Greek captives? It is revenge!"

Hearing the word revenge, everybody at the banquet roared. They found an action that was very much needed, and gathered around Alexander.

"Alexander! Please reconsider. It is stupid to destroy your own property."

Parmenion knew about the mistake he made as soon as his words left his lips. Alexander's sharp and cold gaze stuck Parmenion to the spot.

"I am Alexander, I will not sit in a palace somebody else has built, and claiming that I own the most extravagant place. I will build better, bigger and the most beautiful palace of my own exceeding any other palace in the world."

With this, Alexander took a torch from a solder, and threw it at one of the columns, followed by Hephaistion and the other Generals. The flame quickly spread along the dry columns up to the ceiling. Alexander slipped his arm around Hephaistion's waist, and turned around leaving an almost feverishly excited crowd behind. He whispered to Ptolemy as they passed him.

"Make sure to contain the fire only to the palace of Xerxes and the treasury."

"Where are you two going?" Ptolemy's questioning eyes shifted from Alexander to Hephaistion, and then back to Alexander.

"I have a better thing to burn. Even boorish Cleitus kindles a brilliant idea once in a while."

Alexander grinned, and left the puzzled Ptolemy behind, yet Ptolemy smiled as soon as he saw where they were heading for.

When they arrived at Darius' palace, Alexander seductively whispered into Hephaistion's ear.

"Now we can play hide and seek all night … naked. And the best thing is that nobody would come looking for us for a long time."

"Don't you think it was a little too costly for the fun for just one night?"

Hephaistion replied while holding the intense gaze of Alexander.

"No, Hephaistion, you are far more valuable than Xerxes' palace."

Alexander crashed his mouth passionately onto Hephaistion's as he unfastened the brooch of Hephaistion's chiton. He moaned into Hephaistion's moist cave contently when he saw his friend's godlike beautiful reflection on the pillar behind him. Hephaistion quickly moved his hand to help Alexander undress. Alexander finally broke the kiss, and challenged Hephaistion with breathless murmur.

"Hide away Hephaistion if you can while I turn around."

Alexander chuckled delightfully and turned around facing the pillar. A wide smile spread onto Hephaistion's face as well, as he glanced at the wall to his left while he silently moved away from Alexander. The king's enrapturing body was reflected on the polished surface that was illuminated brightly by the great fire. Hephaistion silently said to himself.

"Alexander, you have forgotten that you are also highly visible in this place of wonder. Let us see who can hold back our passion longer to win this game."

The End.


	25. Year 324 BC

**Chapter 25: Year 324 BC**

The wind had already shifted. It changed from the moisture filled northwest wind to the dry and crispy west wind subtly suggesting the beginning of a long and cold winter at this ancient Persian city of Ecbatana. It is said that the mythical King Jamshid founded the city, the King who was forever young. He was the king who could see the future on the surface of the wine filled golden cup, and the king who drunk immortality from it.

The city stood on the slope of Mount Alvand at a high elevation, about half way to the peak. It was used as a summer residence of Persian kings due to a mild and cool climate during the hot season in this area, but the place was windy all year around, and the winter was the most severe of any region of Persia with deep snow burying the city.

Hephaistion tightened his cloak around his aching body as they slowly moved up the steep hill while the strong wind whipped through the caravan. The city was supposed to be the most opulent, but it looked almost eerie to Hephaistion. Seven colorful circular walls stood one within the other getting higher by each circle like ziggurats in Babylon. The first battlements were painted in white, the second black, the third crimson, the fourth blue, the fifth red, and the last two were plated with silver and gold.

The contrasts of strong colors were almost nauseating. Even calming blue did not sooth Hephaistion's weary nerves being placed in between massive crimson and robust red. The vegetation on the terraces did not help either. If it had been spring or early summer they would have been covered with rush green and various colors of flowers to help soften the edges of the clashing bold colors, but now the autumn had arrived, the greens had turned into either dull bristles or some of them were even faded into light brown.

Hephaistion stole a glance at Alexander wondering if Alexander too felt this discomfort, but Alexander looked perfectly happy and content. Hephaistion sighed deeply and shook his head as if to shake off this sudden settlement of melancholy. He tried to convince himself that he would feel better after being rested.

Alexander did not see Hephaistion for the next few days. It was not unusual that they did not have time to meet with each other for the first couple of days after a settlement in a new place, but when Hephaistion did not make an appearance either for breakfast or dinner on the third consecutive day, Alexander started to worry. He visited Hephaistion's chamber, but its owner was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Hephaistion?"

"Ah … he… he said that he will be back in couple of days, Sir."

The page stammered being intimidated by the king's urgent tone.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Sir."

He dipped his head deeply to his chest as if it was his fault that Hephaistion did not tell him where he was going. Alexander clicked his tongue. When he was ready to call the guards to gather a search party, Hephaistion entered the room nonchalantly, and Alexander let out a relieved sigh. Although he looked paler even considering the fading tan on his skin, he did not seem to be harmed.

"What is going on?"

"You failed to show up for three days without any excuse. That is what is going on."

Alexander spat out unable to contain his feeling of relief suddenly turning into anger. Hephaistion came closer and faintly brushed with his fingertips Alexander's forearm that was tightly crossed in front of his chest. Alexander stopped him by grabbing Hephaistion's wrist, but both his grip and gaze softened when he met with Hephaistion's calming blue eyes.

"You made me worry …" Alexander's voice trailed.

"I am sorry, but I will make it up with you. And you will thank me that I had been gone."

Hephaistion smiled mysteriously.

"What do you have in your mind?"

"Can we discuss this tomorrow? I am rather tired."

Alexander nodded, and placed a chaste kiss on Hephaistion's dry lips.

"I am expecting you for breakfast in my chamber."

"Yes, my king." Hephaistion bowed deeply to him mockingly.

Next morning, Hephaistion entered Alexander's chamber as he promised. He was still a little pale, but he looked rested.

"So, are you ready to tell me of your plan of making up?"

Alexander asked eagerly before Hephaistion had even taken a seat. Hephaistion chuckled delightfully.

"You never change Alexander. "

"Come on, do tell me. I am dying to find out."

"All right, can I steal you for just one night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we sneak out, just the two of us for one night?"

"And you have no intention of telling me where we are going."

"No, you just have to trust me."

"When are we leaving?" All of a sudden Alexander was a little boy.

"This afternoon."

Sneaking out of the palace with Hephaistion, Alexander felt an excitement he had forgotten for a long time. However, he grew anxious after riding for about an hour.

"Is it close, Hephaistion?"

"We are about half of the way, Alexander."

"And you are still not telling me where we are going?"

"Do you remember the cave in Edessa where we were trapped during the snow storm?"

"Yes, I do remember very well." Alexander chuckled remembering the passionate night they spent when they were still in Pella.

"Well, I found a cave not too far from here. It is bigger and more beautiful."

"I do not remember how the cave looked, but you do? I must not have been distracting enough for you then."

"You have such a short memory, Alexander. I woke up first next morning shivering, since you forgot to put enough logs on the fire to keep us warm through the dawn."

"So it was now all my fault."

Hephaistion shoved Alexander's arm playfully. Alexander was enjoying every moment, it had been so long since they were alone.

Soon, they arrived at the entrance of the cave. Hephaistion took torches from the back of his mare, lit them and handed one to Alexander. After passing a short tunnel, they faced a vast area. As Hephaistion said, the cave was much bigger; a wide path led them to a wharf. Alexander stood there motionless and breathless for a moment.

The cave sealed the underground lake, sparkling stalactites decorated the ceilings of the cave, and various shapes of stalagmites stuck out of the middle of the lake in colors of red, purple, brown, green and blue. While the sight stunned Alexander immobile, Hephaistion lit candles along the wharf and the walls, and ignited the fire in the middle before putting his torch out, and taking the other away from Alexander.

"I see you have prepared."

Tearing his gaze away from the natural wonder of the cave, Alexander looked around and commented. He saw layers of fur placed in front of a generous fire along with a tray of food and wine. It was almost like slipping into the world of the Elysian field, everything looked so peaceful and beautiful illuminated by candle lights and the open fire.

Hephaistion slowly moved to Alexander at a wharf and stood beside him. They looked into the clearest pool of water, the water was so clear that even in the dim light, you could see the bottom of it. Alexander put his arm around Hephaistion's waist, and Hephaistion did the same.

"Look at that over there, it looks like two lions connected together."

Hephaistion pointed out a pinkish brown stalagmite floating in front of them.

"Yes indeed. They are you and I, two lions, standing side by side, ready to take anything."

"Or, they are you and I, two lions, making love."

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander seductively, and that was all Alexander needed to pull Hephaistion onto the warm fur bed in front of the fire. Hephaistion's bare skin felt hot against the fire. At least that was what Alexander believed.

They made feverish and passionate love repeatedly, until they both slumbered in exhaustion. Urgent calling of each other's names echoed in the cave before their ragged breath settled and total silence took over the atmosphere.

When Alexander woke up next morning, Hephaistion was not by his side. He looked around, and saw Hephaistion's discarded chiton still left on the ground. He must not have left the cave. Alexander put one of the furs around him, and stood up to look for Hephaistion.

He soon found a familiar figure wrapped in fur like him standing at the entrance of the tunnel.

"You are up early again, and this time it is not my fault. There still is enough fire going on."

Hephaistion did not answer to Alexander's tease, instead, he pointed outside and murmured.

"Look, it's snowing."

Alexander stepped up closer to Hephaistion, put his arms around his waist from behind, and rested his chin on Hephaistion's faintly trembling shoulder, and then tightened his hold. He saw big white flakes slowly dancing down from the grey sky of late October. Alexander murmured against Hephaistion's nape.

"Thank you for the night to remember….."

On the way back to the palace, Alexander was pleading with Hephaistion.

"Come on Hephaistion, it is a celebration. "

"But, I am tired."

"You can retire early, but I want you to be by my side, after all, you are my Chiliarch "

"I still am not sure whether I like that title or not." Hephaistion chuckled.

"Well then, please, my … Hephaistion?"

"Oh, I cannot make my king beg me, can I? But I can retire early?"

"Yes, I promise." Alexander grinned widely.

Hephaistion was really tired, and wanted to crawl into bed after taking a nice hot bath, but he did not have the heart to say no to Alexander's almost childish plea. And who could resist the infectious smile of the king that brightened up everything around him?

The banquet was cheerful and the mood was relaxed, as everybody knew that this was not a break between battles, but a temporary rest before going home. It was suitable for a festivity of peace, and honoring for the winners of celebration games. Wine flowed freely among the guests along with jovial jokes and conversations, yet Hephaistion sat on the couch by Alexander, somewhat detached.

The throbbing headache was getting worse after a few sips of wine, and by now, he was feeling cold sweats forming on his palms. When he was just about to tell Alexander he needed to be excused, Alexander took his arm to raise him to his feet. The colorful battlements of the city flickered in front of Hephaistion's eyes, and he felt a wave of nausea attack him, yet he hardly contained it by swallowing it down.

"Let us have a toast!" Alexander announced raising his cup. "To the winners of today's games! I am sorry that I was not there, but I had more urgent issues to attend to with this Chiliarch."

All the guests laughed cheerfully at this, and raised their cups for the toast. Hephaistion tried to raise his cup as well, but instead it fell from his trembling hand, and he too started to fall into the endless darkness. The last thing he heard was Alexander's urgent yell of his name, and the halted laughter of the guests.

Next time, when Hephaistion came around, he noticed that he was lying on the soft bed in his chamber, propped up on the cushions in the dim lights. His whole body ached, and his head still hurt. It was strange that his body was covered with sweats, yet he was freezing. He blinked a few times; as his vision adjusted, he saw Alexander's worried face hovering right above him.

"I am sorry Hephaistion, I should have let you rest. "

Alexander's voice cracked as he took Hephaistion's hand into his. Hephaistion tried to answer, but none of the words came out of his dry aching throat, he moved his head slightly from side to side to let Alexander know that it was not his fault. Yet, Alexander could not help feeling guilty for forcing Hephaistion to attend the banquet. He now remembered how pale Hephaistion had looked since yesterday, and how often he had complained that he was tired.

To Alexander's consolation, Hephaistion's condition seemed stabilized in the next few days. He still had a high fever, but the time he was conscious and coherent increased by the day. Alexander visited Hephaistion daily, spending most of his time by his side. It pained him to see his once active and strong friend submissively confined to the bed. It had been seven days since Hephaistion collapsed at the banquet.

"Alexander…"

"Yes, Hephaistion. I am here."

"You should not stay with me all the time. You have a duty as a king."

"This is the most important duty for me, to look after my Chiliarch."

"Isn't that the other way around?" Hephaistion chuckled softly. "Why don't you go to the games? It is the boys' race today. They would surely appreciate the king's appearance. You mean so much to them."

"But, I don't want to leave you."

"I will be better when you come back. We may be able to sneak out to the cave again."

Hephaistion blushed slightly, bringing a healthy glow on his pale cheeks. Alexander sighed in contentment. He actually looked better.

"All right, I will then skip the banquet tonight instead." Alexander bent over toward Hephaistion, and tried to kiss him, but he was interrupted by Hephaistion's light push on his chest.

"Will you give me a sip of water before you leave?"

"Well, of course."

Alexander reached out to the jug and poured cool water into the cup, and helped Hephaistion up.

"Thank you…"

Hephaistion whispered looking into Alexander's eyes intensely. Alexander smiled, and placed a gentle kiss onto Hephaistion's lips that were cooled and moist by water.

" I would like to sleep now, so can you please let nobody enter the room? I do not want to be disturbed."

When Alexander left, and the heavy wooden door was closed behind him, a single tear rolled off Hephaistion's eye before he whispered into the empty room.

"Farewell, my Alexander….."

When Alexander noticed the Physician Glaucus sitting at the theater, he smiled thinking Hephaistion was indeed recovering. Yet, his smile faded quickly hearing the commotion in the audience. A crying face of Hephaistion's page alarmed Alexander. He did not wait until the page reached his royal seat; instead, he leaped out of his place, and dashed back to the palace. His heart was pounding madly, and his mind was repeating the phrase; "Oh, gods, please" like a mantra.

The first thing that came to Alexander's mind was denial. He told everybody to stay away, and closed the door behind him. He crawled up onto Hephaistion's bed, and lay there wrapping his arm around the lifeless body. He told himself that if he held him long enough to give his warmth and strength, Hephaistion would come back.

When Hephaistion did not come back, the hope turned into a rage. He cursed the Persian gods for failing to protect his Hephaistion, and he blamed Hephaistion for leaving him. It should not have happened. They were supposed to go back to Babylon together, and go on to further adventure and expedition. And most importantly, they were supposed to die together.

On the third day of mourning, Alexander finally realized that his Hephaistion was gone forever. Unspeakable emptiness filled his entire body, and he could no longer stay in this place. It was too painful to breath in death while he was still alive. He shaved his head, changed into one of Hephaistion's clean chitons, and left the room.

He ordered the guards not to follow him. He roamed on horseback, but he had neither destination nor purpose in his mind, his gaze was fixed on the ground at all times. He just needed to get away. He did not know how long he was riding, but he raised his gaze for the first time when his horse halted. He realized that he had come in front of the entrance of the cave.

Alexander dismounted, and approached the opening. A torch they had used just ten days ago was still sitting there. Alexander lit it up, and went through the dark tunnel. He lit the candles and the open fire just like Hephaistion had done when they visited here for the first time. He heard his own whisper, "the night to remember." His lips trembled.

Alexander moved to the edge of the wharf, and put his fingers into the clear pool. Overwhelming emotion clenched his heart and he cried uncontrollably. He felt Hephaistion; he actually felt Hephaistion's spirit slowly seep into him from his fingertips traveling through the purest pool of water, a true reflection of Hephaistion's soul. It reserved a spring of life in Alexander's body.

And at that very moment, he realized that this was Hephaistion's last gift. He did not give him only the night to remember, but also the strength to move on. Yet, somewhere deep in his heart, Alexander knew that the spring would dry out, and soon, he would follow Hephaistion.

When Alexander looked up, the twin lion came into his sight. Alexander promised Hephaistion with watery eyes.

"I will have them carve a statue of twin lions for us, and I will leave it here as a monument of our love."

End

A/N: Some of the sources say that 'The Lion of Hamadan' is 'Parthian monument', but I used it here as 'Hephaisiton's monument'.


	26. Zeus' Sons

**A/N:** It has been a year since I started to write this 'alphabet challenge.' There were times that I felt impossible to finish, but your supports and encouragements kept me going. I would like to express my special thank you for my beta Fiona, who not only corrected my grammatical mistakes, but also was the best supporter and an adviser to my writing. Without her constant encouragement and understanding, I could never accomplished. I also like to express my gratitude to the fellow authors who shared the opinions and gave me so much inspirations. And most of all, I like to thank for those who gave a try and read this story. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Zeus' Sons**

"_**Sirens, may you come to my mourning with Libyan flute or pipe or lyre, tears to match my plaintive woes." – Helen. Euripides, Helen 165ff.**_

Alexander's army left the cursed city Ecbatana behind, and started their march toward Babylon, which would become Hephaistion's final resting place. The seven colored battlements that welcomed them to the city just a few months ago were not there any longer to send them off. Alexander had them destroyed to the ground. He also had ordered the most extravagant funeral pyre to be built for Hephaistion. Perdiccas had already left for Babylon a couple of days ago with the remains of Hephaistion.

A bitter gust travelled though the ragged terrain of the Zagros valley. Cold air bit into the exposed skins of the Macedonian soldiers making them tighten the holds of their clothes around them. Yet, Alexander did not even flinch. The freezing wind simply passed through the hole of his empty heart. He did not feel the coldness; he was numb against elements, emotions, moreover against everything.

When Alexander's army came to the half frozen brook, which ran through the barren plain of the Zagros valley, the Cossaeans confronted them. They were nomadic tribes that had remained unconquered throughout the whole Persian kingdom period. They were arrogant and proud tribes who refused to submit to this foreign master of Macedon.

Alexander swiftly and efficiently prepared for the war. This was something he could do almost mechanically, and he welcomed the change. It would allow him to take his mind off from grieving for Hephaistion, and give him something else to focus on for the time being.

He laid out the plan so meticulously and thoroughly that the Cosseans did not notice that their route had been cut off until it was too late. The plan was perfect for each move, and it even gave a chill to Alexander's own army, especially when the rumor had started that Alexander was nightly discussing his plan with Hephaistion in his tent.

Once they had engaged in battle, Alexander did not show any mercy. He was the first one who charged into the enemy line, and the last one to return back. He killed feverishly as if some unknown force had possessed him. So many Cosseans fell and many more were captured if they were lucky enough to be alive. Within forty days, the undefeatable nomads had no choice but to offer a national submission to Alexander. It was the end of their life style as nomads, and the start of a new life as citizens of a city newly built by Alexander.

Alexander heard the soldiers talk behind his back that his merciless massacre against the Cosseans was the result of his sacrifice to Hephaistion's ghost, however, to Alexander, it was rather the act of containing his own ghost. It somewhat assisted him to keep his sanity, yet it still did not quite help to fill the hole he carried in his heart.

Many embassies from Greece, Italy and even from Africa stopped Alexander's march on the way to Babylon to offer their alliances, and congratulate him as a lord of the land and sea. Alexander politely accepted their greetings, yet the achievement of his life long dream did not enhance his melancholic mood. He could not deny the feeling that something imperative had been missing. Conquering the world no longer carried so much weight in his vacant heart.

When they crossed the Tigris River, a group of Chaldean scholars approached the army, and requested a meeting with Nearchus, one of the closest officers to Alexander.

"Alexander, I have disturbing news."

As soon as Nearchus entered Alexander's tent, he announced urgently. The normally cheerful and mischievous looking admiral's round face was filled with a serious concern.

"What did this envoy from Esagila have to say to you?"

Nearchus grinned to this question of Alexander's, thinking that Alexander had not lost all his edge yet, even if he seemed to be so distant from the real world.

"They said that according to the configuration of the stars, it was best for you not to enter Babylon, especially from the west. If you must, it is best to enter from the east. Something terrible might happen if you forced an entry from the west."

Alexander sneered.

"Have you studied the map at all, Nearchus? If you have, tell me which route I can take to enter the city from the east?"

Nearchus fell in silence being unable to answer Alexander's question.

"That was what I thought. There is none. The whole east side of the city is a wet marshland. There is no way that an army of this size can cross through there."

"Alexander, but the prophecy …"

Nearchus was cut short.

"Prophets are good with the best guesses after all, aren't they? Besides, who knows that those envoys from Esagia Temple are not solely looking for their own interests? They must not have forgotten Xerxes' invasion when he conquered Babylon."

With this, Alexander turned around showing Nearchus that the discussion was over. A slight alarm crossed through Alexander's mind, but he felt that entering the city from the west, the place where the sun sets, sounded the most suitable to meet with Hephaistion. Besides, he was more than willing to take consequences if the prophecy ever came true.

It had been seven months since Hephaistion had been gone; seven hard empty months, and Alexander felt that his spring of life that Hephaistion poured into his heart was almost drying up. He tried to fill it with heavy drinking, and another campaign, but none of them stayed long enough to actually work.

The only thing that kept him going was the planning of Hephaistion's funeral. He needed to make sure that his friend safely crossed the river Styx. He needed to make sure that Hephaistion was at least accepted as a hero if not as a god, so that Alexander could join with him in the Elysian Field when his time came. Now as Hephaistion's funeral pyre was completed, his task was almost accomplished.

Alexander watched the flames of torches play a show of lights and shadows on the outline of the huge pyre, which rose above the middle of the city over powering any structures that stood close by. The pyre was so big that Alexander had even had to order the whole north side of the city walls to be knocked down to accommodate the size of the pyre.

The size was not the only thing that exceeded the ordinary. The rich details and the excellent craftsmanship of the decorations indicated the amount of money that had been spent for this magnificent provisional house for Hephaistion. It was said that this was the most expensive funeral pyre that had ever been built in the history of human kind.

The whole pyre was built with palm trunks on a baked brick base, where unbaked and gilded clay were molded on the fascia. The pyre stood an impressive two hundred thirty feet in height, and consisted of seven storeys of which each tier was ornamented with a distinctive and unique theme.

The first storey was decorated with golden prows of quinquiremes. Two hundred and forty of them were placed closely together in all, and each carried two kneeling archers and an armed male upon the catheads of the ship. Red felt banners completed the decoration by filling the spaces in between. It represented Alexander's next dream with Hephaistion; the expedition of Arabia through the ocean. However, Alexander now felt that it was an almost impossible task to pursue without Hephaistion.

Alexander nearly choked when it also reminded him of the quinquireme that Hephaistion built for him back in Pella. He still could feel the warmth of the sun on the isles of the River Oxios where he laid together with Hephaistion, and the softness of the kittens on his palm. It was also the first time when Alexander had recognized Hephaistion's exceptional diplomatic skills. He had even found a way to get through to his mother's frozen heart.

The next tier was surrounded with twenty-two foot torches, decorated with golden wreathes of entwined snakes, and flying eagles that were placed behind the flame with their wings spread widely. It reminded Alexander of the Olympic games he participated in with Hephaistion. It was a close, but a good satisfying game.

Alexander sneered by remembering how arrogantly Cassander brought them a victory at the game, and smiled by recalling how Hephaistion and he trusted each other. It was also the place where they sacrificed to Zeus, and declared the proclamation of their love in front of the god, in the temple of Zeus. Alexander wished that the moment would last forever.

On the third level, there were different kinds of wild animals being pursued by hunters. Alexander was an avid hunter since his boyhood, and he and Hephaistion hunted together numerous times. Yet, the most memorable hunt was a lion hunt they pursued in Sidon with Lysimachus.

There, his boldness and carelessness almost cost him Hephaistion's life. He still could hear Hephaistion's soft voice; "I understand that you need to prove to yourself more than to anybody else that you are actually Achilles." Alexander wondered if this was the punishment of the gods for him being so arrogant as to live the life of a hero. Or had he proven that he was indeed Achilles, and the gods had taken his Patroclus away from him just to attest him? Then, he wished for the gods to grant him the same privilege they gave to Achilles; the privilege to follow his Patroclus till the end.

Alexander's eyes roamed up to the fourth level, which carried a golden centauromachy, the symbol of battles between Greek and Persians, and the domination of the Greeks. Alexander had never lost a battle, and Hephaistion was always by his side supporting Alexander through every aspect of it.

Alexander remembered how noble and handsome Hephaistion looked in shining armor. He was so naturally regal that even a senior of the Persian royals mistook him for the King of Macedon. Hephaistion's shy yet proud smile was still vivid in Alexander's mind when he said that Hephaistion too was Alexander, and he really did mean it.

The fifth level was the statues of bulls and lions that were dedicated to the Babylonian gods Ashur and Ishatar. They were also the decorations for the palace complexes of Persepolis where Alexander's memories were still fresh. Hephaistion actually proved there that he could be as bold as Alexander. The reflections of Hephaistion's beautiful and perfect god like body in Darius' palace filled Alexander's mind for a moment.

It was Alexander who lost the game of hide and seek in Darius' palace being unable to contain the desire, and in the end, he let Hephaistion catch him. He still could hear Hephaistion's delightful soft laugh, and could feel his smooth skin and hard muscle against his. His blue orbs were burning with the shimmering yearning through the reflection of the great fire. Alexander would never forget that passionate expression on Hephaistion's face.

The sixth tier was covered with Macedonian and Persian arms to honor Hephaistion as a great warrior and hero. Many people did not see a warrior in Hephaistion, because of the delicate features and the elegance he carried, and the stunning beauty of his face. Yet, Alexander knew that Hephaistion was a fierce fighter. It was he who saved his life from the blade of an elite warrior of the Sacred Band of Thebes in Chaeronea.

Hephaistion was also as determined as Alexander to conquer the world. Alexander knew this much that he would not have succeeded at the siege of Tyre if Hephaistion had not acted as ambitiously as Alexander to secure triremes by convincing the Greek allies. Hephaistion also hated to be seen as a favorite of the King. Alexander remembered the incident where he almost lost Hephaistion's trust and love when he tried to seal him from the danger by sending him to build a bridge with Perdiccas over the Euphrates River. He matched up with Alexander on everything, even on stubbornness.

The last tier was completed with hollowed-out statues of Sirens moaning deeply Hephaistion's death. Dry faggots intermixed with aromatic cedar had been heaped up at the base of the pyre. Everything was set, and ready for the ceremony. Alexander shivered. It was time for Alexander to head out for the funeral as he felt the slight drop of the temperature; the dawn was approaching.

The screaming flutes moved in front of the funeral line through the still gloomy streets of Babylon. It was followed by a litter with the corpse magnificently arranged on a mule car, honey cakes were placed at the hands, and a flask of oil was set under the head. They stopped in front of the pyre, and carefully placed the litter. Alexander breathed deeply and tossed a flaming pine link upon the oil soaked wood at the pyre.

A giant flame flared up to the cloudy sky, competing with the faint light of the rising sun to brighten up the gloomy sky. The blazing orange blended into the pale grey of the waking sky. Dark clouds broke for a moment, and the sun cast rays through a crack in the thick clouds, making a rainbow appear over the pyre against the pewter sky.

The blaze leaped up even higher for a moment, and Alexander saw his Hephaistion riding on a golden chariot over the bridge of the rainbow. He was dressed in shining armor and a helmet just like when he was ready to fight side by side with Alexander. The chariot radiated immense fire dusts behind as it climbed up the rainbow bridge from the pyre to the heavens. The sparkling dusts cast down from the sky and danced like red snow flakes, swaying around in the whirled winds.

"Oh, Hephaistion …"

Alexander whispered to himself. As if his voice had reached the sky, Hephaistion looked down at him, and Alexander heard the voice he longed to hear so much, for so long.

"Our father Zeus waits for us; soon, Alexander, very soon. I will come back for you next time when the rainbow makes a bridge from the earth to heaven. We will ride together on this chariot to meet our father Zeus, and we will start our life all over again. You and I, together …."

The last flame shot up into the wakening sky, and everything had burned down to nothing but ashes. The funeral was over when thrice the company shouted their farewell by calling their departed friend by the name, "Hephaistion! Hephaistion! Hephaistion!"

End


End file.
